Brave War of the Gargantuas: Sibling Rivalry
by Japan Boy
Summary: Part one of a three-part trilogy: one year after the 2012 movie, a terror once thought to have been expunged from Scotland long ago resurfaces to bring horror across the land. The DunBroch family & the adjoining clans must find a way to defeat it once & for all, with a climactic battle that will change events forever. Kindly review if read.


For actors Kelly Macdonald, Emma Thompson, Billy Connolly, & the entire cast/crew of Disney/Pixar's 'Brave' in

making it one of the company's most successful animated films, winning several awards including Best Picture.

For actors Amy Manson, Caroline Morahan, Glenn Keogh, Colton Barnert, Jordan Olson, Matthew Olson & Lily

Knight, who played the main characters of 'Brave' in season 5 of the ABC fairy tale drama 'Once Upon A Time'.

For actors Russ Tamblyn, Kumi Mizuno & the entire cast/crew of 1966's 'War of the Gargantuas', making it one of

Toho's most memorable daikaiju eiga (Giant Monster Movies), with Gaira & Sanda becoming huge fan favorites.

('War of the Gargantuas' could very likely have inspired Award-Winning actor Brad Pitt to pursue his profession,

since he once stated at the 2012 Academy Awards Ceremony that it was the very first movie that he ever saw).

To the loving memory of Apple Inc. co-founder, chairman & CEO Steve Jobs, of whom the 2012 movie 'Brave' was

dedicated to (Steve Jobs was also the CEO & majority shareholder of Pixar Animation Studios, a subsidiary of the

Walt Disney Company. Steve Jobs died on October 5, 2011 from respiratory arrest. He was only 56 years old).

 **BRAVE / WAR OF THE GARGANTUAS:**

 **SIBLING RIVALRY**

2016 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Highland Scotland, 10_ _th_ _Century:_

Somewhere off the coast of the country beneath the waves of the ocean that surrounds three quarters of it, the sound of rocks shifting & being pounded on commences, sending slight shockwaves through the water as nearby fish & other sea life scramble to be as far away from the emanating source of the disturbance, not wanting to be anywhere in close proximity of whatever was causing it. The rocks only moved slightly when the rumbling/pounding first began, but now they were getting more severe with every blow that was delivered: whatever was going at it for several hours now became more frantic at its attempts to break free from its rocky prison.

What started as a trickle of small stones now grew into a slight shower of large rocks which intensified by each strike, creating a pile at the bottom of the seabed in no time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a portion of the wall on the underwater cliff's edge gives way as a cluster of boulders fell with great impact on the ocean floor to reveal a pair of large green hands attached to a pair of same-colored arms covered in fur and/or hairs.

Its face mostly shrouded in darkness, it stared outside of its prison for the first time in unknown years, its eyes of pure malevolence that could be seen from the outside.

The same can be said for its teeth, with two large fangs protruding from its lower jaw as its mouth was in a most vicious sneer.

Soon it will be free to roam the world once more.

Soon it will have its revenge.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _The Kingdom of Callaghan, four days later:_

Like a beast, the storm raged through the night as winds howl like gigantic wolves & torrential rain poured from up above as if the sky hadn't cried for months at a time. Loud, bright flashes of thunder could be seen & heard for many miles around, lighting up the earth for brief periods & mostly becoming the only source of illumination at the castle on the outside.

Because of the immensely powerful winds that raged with the storm, no guards were placed on duty of top of the tall, 55-foot high wall that surrounded the enormous castle with a drawbridge at the front that leads into the forest being the only way in or out of the place. The stronghold was placed near the water's edge at a distance of 120 feet. It was built at this spot many years ago to stay clear from the ocean in case of storms like the one coming down tonight erupted & caused great waves that splashed upwards & threatened the inhabitants within.

Having it erected at this distance from the water's edge prevented such a thing from occurring, plus it gave them clear shots at any enemies which dared to attack the castle by sea: the stronghold was armed to the teeth with large catapults that can fire boulders, man-made fireballs or even logs with ease. The guards were well-trained with using bows & arrows, staffs, swords & other weapons of war.

Whether by sea _or_ the land itself, the castle is well-defended against intruders/invaders.

Inside the castle, lanterns lit the rooms as armed men were posted near entrances & windows, being ever on alert for any suspicious activity in or nearby. Even if there were no chance of an attack at the stronghold during this most violent of storms, the guards remained vigilant & kept a sharp eye out for anything that seemed out of place like a spy that somehow overcame the wall & roamed the grounds to cause trouble for the king & queen.

Said persons – King Searlas & Queen Cleona – sat in the dining room with their son Rafferty & ten guards that stood near the wall. Searlas was a good 44 years of age with a perfectly fit body, capable of holding his own in a fight. His hair was red, curly & cut short, his tartan a dark brown which looked black in the night. Cleona was younger by two years, & her gown was a light blue in color that matched her eyes. Her hair was black & done in a singular braid, with a gold band tied at the end to keep it in place. Rafferty was 21, & had a head of short cropped golden hair. The tartan he wore was almost identical to his father's, only in a lighter shade. He fiddled with his food as the storm put him on edge, & he jumped slightly when another booming thunder sounded outside as lightning flashed for several seconds before going dark again.

Only the lanterns in the room prevented it from plunging into total darkness.

Rafferty can hear his parents chuckle slightly from his sudden jump.

"Tonight's storm has really given you the willies, hasn't it, Rafferty?", Searlas teased, getting another chuckle from his wife. "Better be careful, son: you never know what might creep out from the Heavens to try & gobble you up like you were one of your mother's delicious muffins."

"Oh now, you leave the poor lad be, dear husband", Cleona teased back playfully. "He hasn'tbeen that way with storms since the time when he was just a wee lad – no more than two years of age when he cried during that terrible storm that struck our wall with a deadly bolt of lightning & put a huge hole in our perimeter wall."

"And he ran like the very _devil_ was after him! For several years afterwards, he _begged_ to sleep with us anytime a thunderstorm arrived!", Searlas added with a grin & a little laugh at the memory as Cleona did the same. It was then that Rafferty gave a slight chuckle of his own.

"Don't worry, mom, dad: that was a _long_ time ago", he says, smiling. "From the day I turned eight, I've learned to be as cunning & fearless as _you've_ ever been – then & now. Remember when those bandits dared to attack us?"

King Searlas laughed heartily at the memory as Queen Cleona smiled her brightest.

"Aye, it was that very same time you'd gotten over your fear of lightning storms, my lad!", Searlas said. "Those horrid bandits thought they could make an easy score with _us_ when we were on our way back from King Fergus over at the DunBrock Kingdom!" Searlas rose from his chair & reenacted the moves with his sword as he retold the story. "In a nearby grove of trees they ambushed us all around, _demanding_ we hand over all of our gold  & valuables, lest our very lives be forfeit!"

Now it was Rafferty who rose from his chair & joined his dad on the reenactment.

"But then… _that_ was when things got _really_ interesting!", he says, unsheathing his own sword. "Seeing the two people I love most of all in the world in the gravest of danger made me _forget_ to be afraid, & so I told those horrid men to clear out of our way before they got _hurt!_ "

Cleona finished the story as father & son play-fought with their weapons.

"The bandits simply _laughed_ at your order, Rafferty, but it was a choice they soon _regretted:_ charging the bandit closest to you, you swung your sword & gave a deep cut in his leg that all but _crippled_ him! When another _dared_ to retaliate, your father made short work of _him_ before an all-out battle broke out! In no time, the bandits went down one by one like falling trees, until finally they did something even _we_ never expected…"

" _They_ all handed over _their_ gold & valuables to _us!_ ", Searlas & Rafferty answered in unison, resulting in a big laugh by mother, father _and_ son.

"Just before they turned tail & ran like _we_ were the very devil himself!", Cleona joked with a giggle.

"But ironically, those bandits did us – did _me_ – a favor", Rafferty said, sheathing his sword as his dad does the same. "At that moment on, I ceased being a boy & became a _man_ at the ripe young age of eight years old! Who _ever_ would've thought that being in a situation which can get you and/or your loves ones killed can actually transform you for the better – and make you even _more_ of something than what you already are?"

"It's nothing to feel bad about, my boy", Searlan says. "It's the nature of humans, Rafferty: it ain't no different if, say, a young buck was in danger of being eaten by a pack of hungry wolves, or if a cat was cornered by a dog who wished to give it a serious mauling. 'Survival of the Fittest', my lad – only the bravest & toughest will make it through if he or she believes in themselves enough. That's how it's been for both animals & humans ever since they've started walking the Earth, & you can bet that's how it'll be for many years & generations yet to come. I only wish that your grandparents could've been around to see the transformation in you from boy to man when you took on them bandits. It's the one thing your mother & I regret the most."

The three bowed their heads in sorrow: Rafferty's grandparents passed away shortly after he'd been born, & he never got a chance to really meet, let alone get to know them. Only from his birth parents was he able to know what kind of people they'd been before the Good Lord took them to their final reward.

It was more than enough for Rafferty to turn the somber moment into a joyous one.

"Look at it _this_ way, father", he started. "Grandma & grandpa are now in the Lord's good hands, & they're both watching over us from the very Heavens above. When you think about it, they actually _did_ see me make the change from young lad to grown man! And they're _very_ proud of not only me, but of us all! God Bless them!"

King Searlas, Queen Cleona & their son Rafferty take their cups & raise them high.

"A good point, Rafferty!", said Searlas. "They may not be here anymore in body, but they'll always be with us in _spirit!_ And who's to say that the Callaghan Clan was never strong in spirit as well as in body  & mind? A _toast_ , dear family…to our beloved family tree!"

"A toast…to the Callaghans past & present!", Cleona said before they all took a drink in a toast just as the sound of thunder came in a louder boom & brighter flash of lightning accompanying it – followed immediately by something else.

The trio lower their cups in confusion at the new sound which caught their ears as it gets emitted a second time.

No flashes of lightning emerge after this peculiar sound, puzzling them & even the guards on duty further.

"What _was_ that? Surely it must've been thunder", wondered Cleona.

"Not like any _I've_ heard before, mother", Rafferty said.

It went off again, & this time it sounded louder…and closer to the castle.

 _Whatever it is, that's_ not _thunder!_ , Searlas thought before pointing to the nearest guard.

"You there! Check the perimeter outside & find out what that noise is! Report back to me _immediately_ once you've discovered the cause!"

"At once, Your Highness!", the guard replied before heading off to perform his duty. As the Callaghans waited for a report, the storm & unusual sound continued making itself known to all in the castle, & after a few minutes that felt more like an hour, they finally hear a scream of pure terror that gave Searlas, Cleona, Rafferty _and_ all the other guards in the room the chills.

When the guard returned, he was soaking wet & had looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well? What _is_ it?!", Searlas said as he, his family & the guards ran to him. " _Speak up!_ ", Searlas demanded as he grabbed the guard by the lapels of his uniform & brought him close so that his nose was only an inch from his.

The guard tried to answer, but no sound came from his open mouth.

"Dear husband, let _me_ handle this", Cleona asked in her most polite manner. Searlas relented & backed away as his wife now faced the frightened guard, her demeanor calm.

"My dear Searlas asked you a question… _so spill it!_ ", Cleona said, shouting her last three words that finally got the guard to speak, albeit in a frantic manner.

" _A dragon…a dragon has come to claim us all!_ ", he shouted, grabbing Cleona by the lapels of her gown which startled the queen. Searlas was about to grab the man again when that sound erupted again, this time closer than ever. It was followed immediately by the rumbling of the castle itself which was repeated twice, three times before a portion of the perimeter wall comes tumbling down as a huge chunk of it flew into the dining room wall & created a gaping hole into it, nearly crushing the Callaghans & guards with one swipe. They all barely avoid death as the rain was now pouring its way inside, drenching whatever it touched.

Peering through the newly-formed hole in the wall, everyone now saw what caused this destruction.

What they saw made their eyes nearly pop out of their sockets: a gigantic lizard-like creature that measured 60-65 meters in length, its back adorned with sharp, near-translucent spikes which ran from the top of its head to the end of its long powerful tail. Each foot possessed five toes that ended in a pointed claw, & its mouth was filled with sharp teeth that looked capable of tearing flesh off bone with ease. A trio of spikes also protruded from the sides of its head just behind the mouth.

 _Varan!_ , Searlas thought, remembering the beast from an ancient story he'd been told just before he became the King.

The creature unleashed another ear-shattering roar before it advanced on the castle itself, motivating those in the dining room to run for safer quarters. Varan was soon seen by everyone else inside the stronghold, & a mass panic had ensued throughout as people ran for cover in hysteria.

"Get the guards to their posts & ready the catapults for firing – _now!_ ", Searlas shouted over both the shouting of the castle's inhabitants & howling winds of the storm outside. The blaring roar of Varan wasn't helping matters, as it only added more fuel to the fire of panic that has now engulfed the entire stronghold.

Even if the guards _could_ hear Searlas over the cacophony of noise, they wouldn't have any time to begin setting up their defenses against the beast: like an angry bear awoken from hibernation, Varan struck another portion of the castle & brought down a larger chunk of it as misshapen stones & bricks came crashing down. Searlas & his wife, son & several guards barely avoided getting crushed beneath the avalanche of stone as they dodged the debris just in time.

Many others weren't so fortunate: due to their wild scrambling about, most can't hear themselves or anyone else as Varan literally brought the house down. Men, women, children & the elderly have unwillingly made the castle their graves when they get crushed from above by the stone avalanche and/or Varan's approach. The monster's advance on the castle caused mass destruction to the place which housed Generations of Callaghans that took years to build, & is now crumbling under the incredible power of a giant reptile in just seconds.

Searlas' ancestors would be weeping at the carnage now engulfing it.

Even if their king hadn't given the order, the guards that lived thus far were already scrambling to ready the stronghold's defenses: aiming the catapults & arming themselves with bows & arrows. Many were able to get at least one shot from the catapults (a few getting off more), but each shot hardly begun to slow the creature down any even as every shot was a direct hit on Varan's tough flesh. Even the multiple firing of their arrows could not cause the monster any damage, & Varan began getting annoyed with being attacked from all sides. Using his powerful tail, he slammed into the catapults & shattered them like they were nothing more than sticks, taking the lives of those who had operated them. With the bow & arrows antagonists, Varan lunged his head forward & gobbled them up like what an aardvark does to its prey of ants. Screams of fear filled the area as men died in the literal jaws of death.

Those that weren't gobbled up were simply crushed by Varan's tail or feet.

His family & personal guards beside him, King Searlas retreated into another part of the castle, doing their best to ignore the cries of the dead & dying everywhere & keeping their footing when the area shook violently.

"Where are we going, Your Highness?", asked a guard.

"Just in case our home _was_ ever successfully breached from an attack by hostile forces, I've had an emergency escape planned!", Searlas explains. "There's a hidden hatch on the floor which leads to a stone tunnel that will take us out of the castle & emerge into the forest a good mile away! Once we make it through, we'll find some horses & head over to Castle DunBroch & warn King Fergus, including everyone else we happen to come across along the way!"

Searlas brought his party to a large room that looked like a library, with loads of books stacked everywhere upon each wall. He quickly looked around to recall where the hatch was hidden, & pointed towards a rug near the far right corner.

"There!", he said. "Underneath that rug is our way out & _away_ from this nightmare!"

"Men…!", the lead guard says as his squadron rushed over, grabbed the heavy rug & began pulling it away. As Searlas had said, a wooden trap door laid beneath with a solid stone ring at one end to lift it up. Dropping the rug, two guards grabbed the ring & began pulling with all their might just as the wall above them came crashing down by the force of Varan's front paw. Men screamed for a second before they & the hatch became buried under heavy debris as Cleona cried in terror, seeing more lives lost to the monster & their best means of escape taken away.

Then Varan bent his head down & stared at King Searlas, Queen Cleona, their son Rafferty & the last guard, all of whom stared back at the monster with lumps in their throats, unable to move _or_ speak as their hearts palpitated like mad & threatened to burst.

Varan moved his head in closer to the paralyzed quartet, preparing to do to them what he'd done to many others in the castle.

He gets to about ten meters from the frightened quartet before Varan felt a tug on his tail which surprised him & was then _pulled_ from the room vehemently & abruptly: one moment he was there to kill Searlas & his party, the next he was gone.

What came after was the sound of the wall being hit again & crumbling, followed by a roaring sound that was completely different from Varan's own.

Using the utmost of caution, Searlas, Cleona, Rafferty & the guard quickly peer into the spot where Varan was only moments ago. They see a path of destruction from where the monster disappeared to that lead past the perimeter wall which was destroyed further in a heap of rubble…and something else.

Eyes went agape when they saw a _new_ monster battling the first!

This creature was humanoid in shape, standing to a height of about 50 meters or so. Its body was covered in a coating of fur or hair from the top of its flat head to its bare feet below. It had a mouth of teeth that sported a pair of fangs which protruded from its lower jaw, with pointed ears on the sides of its head & eyes that only malevolence can possess.

This newcomer resembled a giant from old folklore, only it was the real thing.

And this giant came with a name which Queen Cleona says just above a whisper – one she & her husband had never hoped to hear of, let alone speak, again.

"Gaira!"

Recovering from the sudden pull of his tail & crash into the wall, Varan roared angrily at Gaira, who gave him indifferent before the giant lizard lunged at his enemy with his front paws stretched out in an attempt to scratch/maul his hominoid adversary. Gaira avoids contact with his claws as Varan passes & lands on his feet, but Gaira puts him in a choke hold with his powerful arms to keep his foe grounded, being careful not to stick himself on his spikes. Varan bucks & thrashes like a wild horse to remove his enemy from his grip, but Gaira's strength held him firm no matter how violently he struggles & has difficulty breathing due to his windpipe having great pressure against it. Desperately, Varan whips his long tail around to slap Gaira as hard as he can. The green gargantuan creature ignores the blows for the most part, but the one that struck his head he could _not_ ignore: it staggered him long enough for Varan to get free of the choke hold Gaira put him in & left him vulnerable to an attack as Varan bit down on Gaira's left arm, his teeth penetrating deep into his hairy flesh. Gaira roared in pain as Varan's teeth drew blood before using his free arm to fiercely punch his foe repeatedly in the side of his head, causing him to release his grip after a half-dozen blows. In a retaliatory move, Gaira grabbed Varan's upper & lower jaws & began to pry them open, but the giant lizard leaped backwards 100 meters out of his reach once the pressure became too much. Both monsters stare at each other in hatred for several seconds before charging at & crashing into one another, the impact shaking the surrounding area. Like two feral cats, Gaira & Varan raked at & pummeled each other as every blow was felt immensely by both aggressors. The hominoid creature hammered the giant lizard with rock-hard fists as he was getting slashed at with deadly claws & a pounding every now & then by a long thick tail. When Varan gets clobbered in the side of his head by one of Gaira's fists, he becomes briefly disoriented, giving Gaira the chance to get his hands on Varan's side & lift him up over his head. But Varan sensed his ploy, & used his mighty tail to smack Gaira first in the arm which caused him to drop his foe, followed by a hard buffet in his solar plexus that knocked Gaira 120 meters away & on his back. Using the time, Varan extended his forearms & legs outwards as membranous flaps of skin appeared between his front & rear limbs as they stretched into what seemed like gliding wings, much like a flying squirrel's. Just like said animal, Varan took a mighty leap skyward at the same time Gaira rose to his feet & rushed for him.

Varan was airborne & just out of reach by the time Gaira got to the very spot his reptilian enemy was at only a second or two ago. The green hominoid monster watched as Varan glided far & away from Gaira & the ruins of the Callaghan Castle, diving into the water when he was a good 1800 meters away, giving Gaira no chance to pursue him.

His enemy far behind him, Varan swam away to safer quarters.

With Varan no longer a priority, Gaira now turned to the castle itself as whoever was left alive gasped & ran for cover, knowing he would cause even _more_ destruction & death than Varan had.

Only King Searlas, Queen Cleona, Rafferty & the guard with them stood where they are, their gaze on the huge green monster who seemed to lock his own upon the rulers of the stronghold.

Gaira approached them in slow, giant steps.

When the hominoid monster snarled, Searlas & his group screamed in pure terror.

A giant green hand stretched out to them.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _Kingdom of DunBroch, one month later:_

A bright sunny day greeted the DunBroch Castle in the early morning as guards practiced their sword swings by Gordon & Martin – the two who have manned the front gates since Fergus became their King. Maudie, the maid, was busy collecting fresh fruits & churning fresh bread for baking today's breakfast, creating loaves for consumption with slices of & whole fruit as a side dish, with bottles of wine & natural spring water to wash it all down.

From above, the DunBroch triplets – Hamish, Hubert & Harris – sit atop a roof on one of the huts within the castle walls. Identical in every fashion, from their tartans/kilts to their short curly red hair & blue eyes, these triplets are wee little monsters who simply _love_ playing all sorts of practical jokes on everybody ever since they could walk.

And the person they enjoy targeting with their antics the most is poor Maudie!

Using a fishing line, they use it to snag the basket of fruit by the handle while Maudie's back is turned.

But growing up with the boys, Maudie got wise: spotting a praying mantis on the ground, she picks it up by the back with two fingers & tosses it onto the pile of fruit just as the boys lift it up. Once the triplets hoisted it to the roof, their line jerked a bit as they've no doubt found the unpleasant surprise on top of the fruit pile.

Maudie couldn't suppress a grin, & she had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

The basket was lowered in order for Maudie to retrieve it, but then _she_ was in for a surprise.

Standing at the top of the fruit pile was the biggest, hairiest _spider_ Maudie has ever seen!

Maudie screamed at the top of her lungs & took off like the wind, just as the fruit basket – spider & all – was rising again on the fishing line the triplets still had it attached to. Flipping the spider off the top fruit – a banana – the boys each took their choice of fruit & was about to enjoy when they were hit by a splash of water from below which drenched them from head to toe & almost knocked them over. They looked down to see Maudie with a bucket that is now empty of water, with a look of malice on her face.

" _Not_ funny, boys!", she snapped, gritting her teeth. "Now then…are you ready to surrender your prize to me? Or would you care for _another_ serious dousing?! I _know_ how much you lads _hate_ taking baths, so therefore I'd much prefer to do the former if I were the lot of you!"

Without another word, the triplets take out a white flag attached to a stick & wave them in unison, stating they surrender & knowing that Maudie has them all dead to rights. Getting back down the same way they got up by the rope hung over the side, the triplets slid down to the ground one at a time, basket in hand. They presented it to the maid, who took it while still wearing her malevolent frown before turning it into a bright smile.

" _Thank_ you, lads!", she said sweetly with no trace of anger in her voice. "Now be good boys & seat yourselves at the dining room table, & breakfast will be served – but only _after_ you get out of them wet clothes first! You three don't want to catch a _cold_ now, do you?"

Maudie turned & headed inside with her fruit, bread & drinks to prepare the first meal of the day. From behind the triplets, a chorus of boisterous laughter from a man & woman caught the boys' attention: the woman was dressed in a green gown with a golden belt. Her eyes & long hair were brown, with a streak of white in the latter, & a golden crown sporting an emerald jewel rested atop her head. She was slim & beautiful, while the man was taller, broad & built just like a mountain: his tartan was a mix of blue cloth & brown leather armor held by straps of the same material. A chain mail shirt was worn underneath for extra protection, & his sword was sheathed by his left side. His head sported a small but effective helmet, & his hair, eyebrows & beard was a light brown, with his pointed mustache being a darker shade. His right foot had a Gillie brogue leather shoe, while the lower part of his leg below his knee was a limb of carved yew wood – an accessory he gained after losing his real leg to a vicious bear named Mor'du in the time he fought the beast off during a picnic with his family years ago.

Hamish, Hubert & Harris smiled & ran full throttle towards the man & woman, for they were King Fergus & Queen Elinor – the rulers of the Kingdom of DunBroch.

They were also the triplets' parents.

"Ha ha! You boys'll have to find _new_ ways to play pranks on dear old Maudie – she's getting pretty _wise_ to your crazy antics by now, & getting to know how to _outsmart_ the lot of you!", King Fergus says with a grin as he gracefully scooped up Hamish & Hubert, while Elinor does so with Harris.

Fergus let out another heartfelt laugh, making the boys grin their widest.

"Fergus", Elinor says playfully, cradling Harris. "Try not to take it too hard, boys: we all get caught & take a fall every now & then. It can happen anytime when one least expects it, & while Maudie may not approve of playing your jokes on her, deep down she loves you three _just_ as much as your father & I do."

"Even if she'll never openly _admit_ it", Fergus sneaked in softly, making Hamish & Hubert grin wider.

Elinor gave Fergus 'the look' she uses to keep him & others in line whenever they step out of it.

"What?", Fergus says, playing innocent. "Well, she _wouldn't_."

Her stare grew a bit harder, & Fergus finally gave in with a sigh.

"Oh, all right!", he relents. "Boys, she may not say it much to your mother & I or anyone else, but…Maudie loves you three rascals with all her heart, & would do _anything_ for you as _we_ would! There…I said it! _Now_ can we go inside & have breakfast already? My tummy's already starting to growl as loud as _Mor'du_ used to!"

Elinor seemed satisfied by her husband's remark because she smiled & permitted herself a giggle.

"First things first", Elinor says. "Boys, you'd better do what Maudie suggests & change your clothes. I'm sure you three remember the _last_ time you each got the sniffles?"

Hamish, Hubert & Harris certainly _do_ remember: last time they caught a cold, they were in bed for days & could only eat squishy foods such as porridge & haggis in order to get better.

And the triplets _hate_ porridge & haggis!

Getting free from their parents' grips, Hamish, Hubert & Harris broke off into a run for the castle without so much as a backwards glance. The scenario struck the King & Queen as so funny, they placed an arm around each other & shared a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder just _how_ we're able to do it, Elinor", Fergus says once he's gotten himself under control. "Raising three young lads who know of nothing but causing hilarious mischief at every opportunity. At _this_ rate, you & I will probably go _mad_ before too long. Truth be told, I'm a wee bit surprised we haven't already."

Elinor giggled at her husband's little joke.

"Oh come now, Fergus", she said with a grin. "Our beloved Merida was _no_ different from the boys at that age, & then some. _She_ used to cause even _more_ mischief than the three of them combined & continued so even now, & yet you & I turned out to be _quite_ the parents to not only her, but to the boys we helped to bring into the world. Whether _any_ of them be mischievous or not, they're still our proud sons & daughter." Elinor took Fergus' hands in her own & stared him straight in the eye, her smile shining as bright as the morning sun itself. "And _I_ , for one, wouldn't want to have it _any other_ way. _That_ goes for my husband."

Fergus smiled his biggest, his teeth as white as an elephant's tusks.

"The same goes for _me_ , dear Elinor", he says in a tone that was as soft as his wife's hair.

"And _speaking_ of our dear Merida…where _is_ that girl, anyway?", Elinor asks. "She liable to miss breakfast, & everyone knows that breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day!"

"Right now she's probably somewhere into the forest, practicing with her bow & arrows – you _know_ she loves to keep herself & her wits sharp with one of her favorite weapons. It's exactly like I said to you last year, my love: learning to fight is essential, even for a princess. As for her missing breakfast, I wouldn't worry: she's got that instinct in her which tells her when it's time. Trust me – she'll be here soon enough, mark my words."

For as long as Elinor can remember, Merida never _has_ been late for breakfast, always arriving on time & with her bow and/or sword by her side & getting her morning fill before resuming her daily activities. Even though Elinor didn't approve of her weapons on the table during meals, she always admired Merida's punctual arrivals whenever the food was served to be consumed by many hungry mouths.

"Your words are _all_ the proof I need, my King", Elinor said. "Now let's get ourselves inside before those boys leave us with not even a _crumb_ to eat!"

"Ha-ha, fat chance of _that_ happening!", Fergus says with a smile, grabbing his wife & hurrying inside as they giggle with joy the whole way.

The day was only getting started.

 _The Highland Forest:_

Like King Fergus mentioned to Queen Elinor, Merida's wits were as sharp as ever.

Attired in her teal-green dress & armed with her bow & satchel of arrows, 17-year-old Merida rode on the back of her horse Angus – a Clydesdale who stood almost twice Merida's height & had jet black fur everywhere except for the white fur from his knees to his hooves & a long patch of white from between his big brown eyes that ran all the way to his mouth. Received as a foal to Merida when she was a little girl, they've been all but inseparable ever since as Merida was the only one who cares for Angus: brushing, waters & feeds him herself.

It's been that way all those years ago, & Merida intends to _keep_ it exactly that way with her faithful steed.

Like he does for her every chance they get, Angus races down a particular path in the forest as Merida aims her bow at numerous rounded wooden targets painted with bullseyes in the center Merida set up herself. As Angus moves at a high speed, Merida fires her arrows at each & every target they approach that were hung from branches by strips of rope. Every target they find, Merida hits it dead-on even when her faithful horse makes an unexpected turn. Merida has been doing this archery practice since she & Angus were very young, & every time they attempt this exercise, they got better & better at it until they've practically mastered it inside & out.

With _their_ skills, Angus & Merida could no doubt do this favored exercise _blindfolded!_

" _Whoa_ , Angus!", Merida says as her steed approaches the edge of the forest, halting for her to get off his back.

Taking a look at their efforts, Merida was filled with great pride & she grinned at her achievement.

"Look at that, Angus – _another_ perfect score!", Merida says proudly, caressing Angus' mane. "I doubt there's _anyone_ in all of Scotland who can match _me_ when it comes to archery! Oh wait…there _is_ no one that can match me!"

Merida laughed heartily at her own joke, remembering last year when the three clans – Macintosh, MacGuffin & Dingwall – all arrived at Castle DunBroch in an archery contest (at Merida's insistence) to see who will be the lucky one to win her hand in marriage (at _Elinor's_ insistence). After three failed – and hilarious – attempts, Merida stepped in & showed each clan son how it was done. With hardly an effort, she scored 30 points in the contest, with Dingwall scoring 10, Macintosh achieving 2, & poor MacGuffin earning zero.

Everyone was stunned to see _her_ win the contest, leaving her with no candidate for a groom.

The memory of making the clans' sons look like total fools made Merida proud & full of glee, & if she had the chance to do it all again, she would.

"A perfect score for a perfect morning!", Merida said, facing her friend & confidant. "And after a good, hearty exercise & archery practice, I think it's time to get our stomachs filled with an _equally_ hearty breakfast! What say _you_ , Angus?"

As if in answer, both their tummies made a growling, making their choice clear as Merida laughed slightly.

"I guess that settles _that_ , doesn't it?", she said. "Come on, Angus – let's get home before we're only left with little _crumbs_ to nibble on!"

Once Merida gets on Angus' back, the Clydesdale breaks out into a full-blown run, racing through the forest & heading back the way they came. Merida didn't have to tell Angus where to go, because like her, he knew the path & the forest itself like they knew their own hoof & hand. Getting through & out of the forest, they raced over the stone bridge & onto the castle grounds before heading straight for the stable & come to a halt. Merida dismounts Angus & fixes him a fresh bucket of oats for him to feed on & fresh water to wash it all down.

Satisfied that her friend is enjoying _his_ breakfast, Merida headed inside the castle & straight for the dining hall to get her own. When she arrived, she sees Maudie serving freshly-baked bread & fruits to her parents Fergus & Elinor & her three younger brothers – all of whom turn to see the final family member strode in like she owned the place.

In a way, she _does_ – after King Fergus  & Queen Elinor, that is.

"See? What did I tell you, Elinor? Right on time!", Fergus says with a grin. "Good morning, my daughter!"

"Good morning, father, mother…boys", Merida said, winking at the triplets who give their big sister a salute & look that said 'hey, how you doin'?'.

"Good morning, lass!", Maudie said, smiling. "I hope you've worked up quite an appetite – I've made this bread the freshest you've ever tasted, with some beautiful fruit as a side dish!"

"Top o' the morning to you, Maudie!", Merida said.

She took her seat & placed her bow/quiver on the edge of her chair as they hung by their string/strap.

 _Not exactly where_ I _would place my weapons, but at least it's a_ lot _better than leaving them on the table_ , Elinor thought with a small smile, glad to see that Merida has changed her ways somewhat.

"Let's dig in, everyone!", Merida urged. "I tell you, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole _horse!_ Uh…figuratively speaking, of course! Not that I would _ever_ , y'know…what with Angus…I was merely saying…"

Fergus, Elinor & Maudie laughed heartily at Merida's ranting, & the triplets held their hands over their mouths to keep from doing the same just before everyone dug in to bread, fruits & refreshing wine/water.

"Relax, Merida…we all know _exactly_ what you mean", Fergus assures her, swallowing a chunk of bread. "You & Angus are two of the best friends & confidants since you were both very young. The day you do any harm to _him_ is the day this castle – which has housed our family for generations – goes down in burning flames. And no way is _that_ ever going to happen, dear daughter – especially not with _me_ around!"

Fergus does a quick display of showing off his mighty muscular arms as proof to his words, getting an applause from the triplets & even Maudie as Merida simply smiles & Elinor giggles slightly, amused by his manly performance.

"I too am quite happy that you have Angus in your life for a friend, Merida, please don't get me wrong", Elinor says sincerely. "However, if I may…in my honest opinion, it _would_ be nice for you to also have a _human_ friend or two by your side. Verbal communication between two people is _just_ as important to a princess as knowing how to fight, learning proper etiquette, _or_ riding a faithful horse. Fortunately, a chance for you to do that will be arriving soon. You _do_ realize what time of year this is, don't you?"

Merida thought of what her mother was relating to, & the answer suddenly hit her…hard.

"The annual visit of the three clans again?", she said with a bit of unease, making her more so when she saw her parents nodding.

"Before you get yourself in an uproar, Merida, we can assure you it's _not_ what you think", Fergus says, putting his daughter somewhat at ease & sipping his wine.

"As per our agreement, you & the sons of the visiting clans have earned the right to choose _when_ you're ready to marry, & to whomever you're most comfortable with…no pressure upon _any_ of you", Elinor says. "But we've all agreed to continue the annual tradition of the three clans arriving in our kingdom as a sign of good faith. All we ask of you is to _try_ & mingle with our guests _and_ their sons. Will you _do_ that, Merida? Not just for _us_ , but for _them?_ "

Merida was in thought of her parents' proposal: ever since she'd been born, Elinor has always wanted to have her daughter follow in her footsteps to the fullest, meaning proper etiquette, manners, behavior, grammar, not raising one's voice, the whole nine yards. But Merida was simply too ornery & rebellious, with a spirit & temper as fiery & red as her very hair: she wanted her freedom more than anything else, & did everything she could to keep it. This kind of attitude often had mother & daughter clashing in temperamental ways, resulting in a rift that formed between them which only widened whenever they argued, slowly but surely. Even when Elinor retells the story of the old king who divided his kingdom among his four sons that made it fall to ruin didn't deter Merida, much less scare her, one bit.

Elinor's hot-tempered daughter was _just_ as determined to remain free as Merida's mother was at getting her to take one of the clan's sons as a suitor in marriage. Things only went from bad to worse when Merida won the archery contest despite her mother's adamant protests, breaking tradition & causing more friction between mother & daughter. Elinor was _so_ frustrated with her daughter that she vehemently threw her in the Tapestry Room & held nothing back, widening the rift between them when Merida took a sword & cut the family tapestry – splitting it between herself & her mother. It was the last straw for Elinor: she took Merida's bow she got as a present from Fergus & tossed it into the burning fireplace. Horrified, Merida ran out of the room & raced into the woods with Angus, crying over her loss.

Realizing what she'd done, Elinor was so grief-stricken she was left speechless – a position she was _hardly_ kept at.

Venturing into the forest on Angus' back, her horse abruptly halted at the Ring of Stones where the Will O' the Wisps appeared – two things which made even a brave horse like Angus feel afraid & vulnerable. But Merida knows that the Wisps help lead those whose paths were led astray, & thus urged Angus on.

The Wisps took them to an old cottage where an old woman carver – who was really a witch in disguise – was busy keeping her store tidy, her only companion a black crow that talks. Much as the witch tried denying that she truly _is_ one, she subsides & asks what kind of spell she wants. Merida's answer was this: a spell to change both her mother _and_ her fate. Working in her magic cauldron, the witch conjured up & made a small cake for Merida to give to her mother when she returned to the castle. Giving it as a peace offering to her mother for the earlier tantrum, Elinor took a bite from the cake & felt woozy shortly afterwards. Sensing that she might have gone a little too far, Merida took her mother to her room where the unexpected happened.

Queen Elinor was literally changed into an actual bear!

Working fast to get her mother out of the castle without being seen by the clans _and_ her father (lest they kill her for sport), Merida did so with the help of her younger brothers (on the condition that she offered them her snacks for a full year), getting her transformed mother out of the castle & into the woods while Hamish, Hubert & Harris led their father & the clans on a wild goose chase & buy Merida & her mother enough time to escape. Knowing the answer lies with the witch at her cottage, Merida & her bear-mother arrived at said destination, only to find it vacant except for the cauldron she used to concoct the cake used in changing Elinor. Tripping some sort of answering puzzle from some leftover trinkets the witch left behind, the cauldron came to life & formed a misty projection of the witch's head. The projection stated that she was off to the Wickerman Festival in Stornoway & wouldn't be back until spring. It had also mentioned that if Merida was skulking about, she was instructed to use one of the potions on the shelf. When she did, the witch's head exclaimed that the spell which now engulfed Elinor will become permanent on the second sunrise unless they remember these words the witch recited.

'Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride'.

It took Merida a while to figure it out while she & her bear-mother spent time in the wilderness, but she finally pieced it together when she fell into a pit & barely escaped certain death by the paws of the demon bear Mor'du: the broken tablet in the throne room she'd fallen into was exactly like the tear she had caused in the family tapestry from between her & Elinor. She discovered it was the main key to their problem, & so they raced back to the castle to retrieve it, stitch it back up, & head over to the Ring of Stones before the second sunrise occurs. When they returned, the clans were feuding with each other until Merida stepped in to take control & enabling Elinor to sneak in unnoticed as best she can & head into the Tapestry Room to obtain their objective.

Getting inside & retrieving the tapestry was the easy part.

Getting _out_ , however, became the hard part.

Fergus caught Merida & Elinor-bear in the Tapestry Room & began to brawl it out with the latter, the King not realizing he was trying to kill his beloved wife even when Merida told him it was. Elinor-bear managed to escape the castle grounds, but Fergus locked Merida in her room before leading the clans on a hunt for the bear, determined to make it another trophy. With help from the triplets (who were bears themselves after eating some of the enchanted cake Elinor ate), Merida was able to get out of her room – tapestry in hand – and get to Angus, who took off with her brothers for the Ring of Stones while sewing the tear in the tapestry in a simultaneous manner.

Working as one, the clans were able to subdue Elinor-bear with rope & enable Fergus to deliver the killing blow with his sword. Before he could, Merida stepped in & blocked it with her own weapon, keeping her father at bay until the spell cast upon her mother can be broken. But then, Mor'du appeared & was determined to kill everyone – human & bear alike – in a fit of rage. Seeing her daughter in mortal danger, Elinor-bear broke free from the ropes & fiercely fought Mor'du, but even her enhanced animalistic strength proved no match for Mor'du's savageness.

Using brain instead of brawn, Elinor-bear caused Mor'du to slam himself into one of the stone pillars before it gave & came down like a timbering tree, landing upon Mor'du & killing him. The misty blue spirit of the young man Mor'du once was emerged & smiled briefly at Merida before transforming into a Wisp. With no time to waste, Merida grabbed the sewn tapestry & threw it over Elinor-bear, just as the second sunrise occurred. At first, it seemed as if she failed in her endeavor to bring her back, & she cried.

'I love you', she whispered.

Then a miracle occurred: Elinor emerged from underneath the tapestry & comforts her daughter, the spell on her _and_ the triplets broken indefinitely as she became human once more. The difference in her is that she developed a thin streak of gray hair at the front, & has seen life through Merida's eyes as her daughter did the same with her mother, developing not only a fully-mended/repaired bond, but also a better & deeper understanding in each other – one that still lasts to this very day.

And both vowed to do so for the rest of their days.

With the clans returning to keep at least _this_ tradition going with the DunBroch Clan, Merida has the answer to her mother.

 _I suppose I_ do _owe her_ that _much, considering I almost got her_ killed _last year_ , Merida thought.

"All right, Mum, Dad…I'll do it", she said softly but still audible to her parents, both of whom smiled.

" _That's_ our girl!", Fergus says proudly, mussing up her crimson hair some. "I _knew_ we raised you right!"

"'We', dear?", Elinor asked with a sly smirk. " _I'm_ the one who tried to raise her to be a proper lady like myself, while _you_ supported her wild & rebellious ways."

"Yeah, & look how _that_ turned out!", Fergus says before he burst out laughing, making his wife roll her eyes as she was defeated. Merida laughed slightly before she took her mother's side.

"Come on, Dad, don't rub it in", she kindly says, causing Fergus to cease. "Mum was only doing what mothers do best – teach their kids to become proper to both their families & their fellow man. After that incident with the spell which turned her into a bear & back again – which was _my_ fault, I know – I've gotten a better understanding of her ways _just_ as much as she does mine."

"And we're all _much better_ for it since that time", Elinor said with her warm smile that Fergus loves so much. "I guess it _was_ fate for it to happen: you wished to change me into the person you've always wanted me to be, & despite all the dangers involved, you went & _did_ just that. Thinking back on how overly strict I've been in order for you to be a proper lady like myself, I have to say, Merida – I'm all but _glad_ you went through all that trouble."

This was something Fergus, the triplets _or_ Merida never expected to hear from Elinor.

"Mum…you're actually _happy_ I turned you into a bear & nearly got you killed?", Merida asks.

Elinor laughed at her daughter's last part before she answered.

"Maybe not the 'getting killed' part, dear, but it's the _outcome_ of what you did that's most important. Even though it was a big risk you took on everyone including myself, you still succeeded in helping to make things turn out for the better for both our family _and_ the clans. I'd be _lying_ if I told anyone otherwise."

No further words need be said: the castle _has_ improved for the better since that incident with the witch, as both mother & daughter have shown it between themselves every day for the past year like never before. If things can go well with the DunBroch family/clan, then the meetings with the other three clans – Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh – ought to go just as smoothly.

Or so King Fergus, Queen Elinor & Merida all had _hoped_.

 _I guess we'll find out when they arrive_ , Merida thought.

"By the way, Mum…exactly when _are_ the clans expected to arrive?", Merida asked aloud, biting into a banana.

"Oh, thanks for the reminder, Merida", Elinor says, reaching into her green gown. "Ah, _here_ it is: I _thought_ it was in here somewhere!" Taking out a letter & reading it over again, her eyes went wide as she announced the time of arrival. "Oh, good heavens! The clans are expected to get here by _tomorrow!_ "

Merida swallowed what was left of her banana as Fergus spat out his drink in surprise.

" _Tomorrow?!_ ", Merida & Fergus say in unison.

"In the _early morning!_ ", Elinor concludes. "We…we need to get this place _fixed up_ before they _get_ here! We wouldn't want our guests to stay in a castle that looks as if it's been through a bloody _war_ , do we?"

"We bloody well best get _started_ then!", Merida said, rising from her seat as Elinor did the same.

"What…right _now?!_ Can't we just enjoy our breakfast first?! I'm _starving!_ ", Fergus whined.

"You can eat while you _work_ , Fergus! Now…hop to it!", Elinor said.

Fergus was about to protest to his wife, but one glance of 'the look' from Elinor had quickly put the brakes to _that_ notion, & he sighed in defeat.

"All right, fine!", Fergus said in a pout as he rose from his seat. "Maudie, make up a tray of your bread & fruits so's that I can have _some_ nourishment while I help the lasses tidy up this place…even though it _doesn't really need it!_ "

King Fergus' last seven words were aimed directly at his wife & daughter, with a look of disapproval.

Queen Elinor & Merida stare back indifferent, & Fergus sighed again.

As King Fergus moved away from the table, he failed to notice the laces on his right boot tied to the table leg. With a tug of his powerful leg, he tipped the table over both himself & Maudie, who was unfortunately next to him at that time & get pinned underneath. The contents of the table spilled over Fergus & Maudie, covering them in dishes, bread, fruits & drinks, stunning Elinor & Merida.

" _BOYS!_ ", Fergus & Maudie shout out, knowing the triplets were responsible for the prank as they silently went underneath the table & slipped away unnoticed by all.

"I guess _this_ room is as good a place as any to get started on", Merida said with a depressed look on her face.

" _My_ thoughts exactly, daughter", Elinor said indifferent with the same look.

Both ladies shook their heads in sorrow.

 _This is going to be a_ loooong _day_ , they both thought.

Snapping out of their slight depression, everyone got started.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _DunBroch Docks, the next morning:_

Despite Fergus' claims, the castle _did_ need a good tidying up, & every available hands – _including_ Fergus – has spent the day fixing & rearranging as much of the castle as they could before the deadline was up. Elinor & several of her servants washed rugs, bed sheets & blankets for both their own rooms & that in the guest rooms, putting them on a line to dry afterwards. Fergus & the triplets rearranged furniture in order for Maudie to sweep up the dust for the boys to hurl it all outside where it belongs.

More often than not, the triplets sneezed from being exposed to that much dust, making it a fitting punishment for the lads after pulling that 'tipping the table' prank that incited several giggles from Maudie & Fergus.

Merida spent a good portion of the day cleaning the stable where she cleaned it out the best she can, removing every bit of dung & filth she found to spiffy it up & make it look like nothing's lived in it for ages.

It also gave her the time to spend with her friend & confidant as she washed, groomed & fed him just like she always does.

When one thinks about it, Merida gets to spend the day with a friend while she works.

When the sun went down, everyone took turns in bathing to remove all the grime, dirt & smell from themselves & their clothes, the latter of which the maids took care of. Getting into clean clothes, they all enjoyed a well-deserved dinner of tender meat from a freshly-roasted pig with an apple stuffed in its mouth, followed by more fresh fruits & a finely-baked blueberry pie that everyone received a piece of as a reward.

Merida was now able to enjoy her snacks, now that the deal of having to hand them over to the triplets after they helped sneak their mother bear out of the castle that first time was up.

But like a good sister, she kept her word, making the triplets respect her even more than they ever did.

During dinner, Elinor thanked everyone for all their hard work in making the castle as presentable as they could.

She was _most_ proud of her husband Fergus for doing the best job he could, aside from his earlier argument that he had to work the same time as he ate. But even Fergus couldn't argue that the castle _was_ in need of a good cleaning, & even he had to admit that it looked so much better now than it ever did from when they first became King & Queen of it.

If the love of his life was proud of his hard labor, then he was too.

It was a touching moment between husband & wife until Fergus let out a boisterous belch that echoed through the castle as servants poked their heads in to wonder what the noise was.

Maudie shook her head in disbelief, while Merida laughed so hard she fell over on her chair & onto the floor but kept on guffawing.

The triplets held their hands over their mouths & giggled, each one threatening to burst out laughing like their big sister is.

Fergus smiled big & innocently, but Elinor wasn't buying it: she immediately gave him 'the look' which wiped that grin clean off his face, making him look guilty. Merida ceased laughing when Elinor stood over her & grunted, but her daughter kept on snickering as she got up off the floor & resumed their dinner.

Except for a few snickers here & there by Fergus & Merida, the family ate in silence for the rest of their meal.

When their plates were cleaned of every morsel, they all retired for a good night's sleep – becoming one of the best slumbers they've each had in a long time.

Now at the docks, the DunBroch Clan waited patiently for the arrivals of their guests.

Having been at the docks since after breakfast, they suspect them to be arriving anytime now.

After an extra half-hour of waiting, they finally see a trio of ships over the horizon as they come into view from behind the landscape & make their way inland. Once they reach port, they were greeted like members of the family – which was precisely the way Fergus & Elinor wished to welcome the three clans as.

Since making peace with them in every way the previous year, the four clans were more united than they'd ever been, so saying that they were all family wasn't an exaggeration.

Merida was greeted warmly by the sons of each clan, as they bowed in respect of the DunBroch princess, with not one of them acting foolish or childish in her presence. Even the triplets remained on their best behavior, allowing themselves to be greeted by adult & youngsters alike as they make their acquaintance.

And a little bribing by Elinor stating that they'd be rewarded with extra snacks after every meal for a month if they _do_ stay on their best behavior didn't hurt either!

Once everyone was on dry land, Fergus & Elinor lead their guests over to the castle where they were welcomed by the guards Gordon & Martin, who guard the main entrance of the premises. They get guided into the Great Hall of the castle as King Fergus, Queen Elinor & Princess Merida all take their seats as the clans each stand at attention in groups of four to await word from the three royals. The Dingwall Clan were dressed in tartan colors which represented the thistle & heather from the Highland countryside where the rocky areas reside (which undoubtedly explains their hardheadedness); the MacGuffin Clan dress in tartans similar to that of the Dingwalls, but smell like wet sheep as they reside from rainy coastal areas of the country. For extra protection, they wear a studded leather undershirt, & they keep scabbards close by when needed; the Macintosh Clan hail from an area near the Isle of Skye, & their attire is a burgundy tartan that covers their waist area, leaving most of their tops bare. It is said that Macintoshes _never_ wear undershirts even in winter, for their ferocious tempers keep them more than warm enough.

This clan is also adept at wearing blue war paint on their persons in order to inspire fear in opponents, coupled by their wild-haired looks; if there were contests held by who looked the fiercest, the Macintosh Clan would sure to be bonafide winners every time.

The King, Queen & Princess of the DunBroch Clan wait a few more minutes before Fergus stands up from his seat to make a speech to the visiting clans as well as his own.

Elinor looks to Merida & puts her hands together in prayer, hoping her husband doesn't foul it up like he did last time the clans visited.

Merida didn't laugh out loud, but she _did_ grin & prayed herself, inciting a grin from her mother.

Regaining their composure, King Fergus cleared his throat & addressed the clans in a firm voice.

"First off, let me say to you all just how _wonderful_ it is to have you clans – the Dingwalls, the MacGuffins _and_ the Macintoshes – to grace our dear home Castle DunBroch once more! Last year, you were all invited down here for competition in order to win the hand & become the suitor of our precious daughter Merida's hand in marriage! It has been a tradition in our proud family for many generations until that little… _mishap_ , if you will, that caused us to make a few changes to turn things out for the better not just for _my_ family, but for _all_ our beloved clans! Even though I've mentioned this to you all last year before you all departed from our shores, my family & I still believe it's well worth repeating, so here it is: no longer will we have competitions for winning our dear Merida's hand for marriage, as we have left it up to both her _and_ your _sons_ to decide if & when _they_ are ready for making that kind of commitment in their lives as _I_ have with my dear wife Elinor!"

Fergus stared at said woman with a warm smile with his last several words, making Elinor retaliate in the same way towards her husband.

"That's all said & good, King Fergus, don't get me wrong, but…we'll _still_ get to go _compete_ against each other while we're here, right?", asked Lord Macintosh as Fergus faced the man.

"Well…yes, we'll be doing _that_ , but in _this_ case…", Fergus says, stammering for the correct answer.

"I _knew_ it – we _will_ get to fight!", said Lord MacGuffin with pride.

" _I'm_ certainly up for _that!_ ", Lord Dingwall said just before he lands a hard punch to MacGuffin's face, putting him down to the floor. MacGuffin was then punched himself by Lord Macintosh, & in no time a full-blown brawl in the Great Hall similar to the previous year's when they went at it like delinquent schoolboys determined to be crowned 'king of the hill'. King Fergus, Queen Elinor & even Princess Merida were all stunned by this repetitive occurrence, especially when their own people joined in the melee.

What started as a peaceful welcoming committee of good will became a war of chaos; a _childish_ war of chaos, sure, but a war of chaos nonetheless.

It was time to put an end to such shenanigans, & the DunBroch rulers all look to & nod at each other as Fergus & Merida were the first to act.

" _ENOUGH!_ ", they shouted in unison at the top of their lungs, causing everyone to cease & desist in mid-stride as they all froze like a severe cold front has hit them & stare at the DunBroch rulers, many with fists raised. With both father & daughter doing _their_ part, it was time for the mother to step in & do hers: displaying 'the look', Elinor rose & walked calmly through the crowd as everyone parted ways & she headed towards the three main antagonists, each of whom were still grabbing one another & about to throw another punch before Fergus & Merida's sudden outburst.

Taking them each by the ear, Elinor dragged Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh on up to the front of the group as they exclaim/mumble their apologies like guilty children: 'I'm so ashamed of myself, milady', 'I don't know _what_ came over me', 'I'm too hardheaded for my own good, milady', & so forth.

 _Really!_ , was all Elinor could say to herself as she released their ears & went back to her seat.

"Please continue, dear Fergus…you're doing _great!_ ", she tells her husband with a smile as she walked past.

Filled with great pride from his wife's compliment, Fergus did indeed went on addressing the crowd after giving his throat a quick cleaning.

"Yes, well…as I was _going_ to say to the lot of you _before_ I was so rudely interrupted…", Fergus resumed as he stared at the three Lords, who bowed their heads in shame briefly. "We _will_ be having competition amongst the clans, but in a rather _friendly_ manner – _these_ games are to be played for out of _love_ & _respect_ for one another & form a firm _unity_ between us! Our clans don't get the chance to meet like this too often, & in all that time – even in just one year's time – it can be easy to _forget_ that we're one big, happy family, regardless of clan colors and/or lifestyle! This annual gathering helps us to further understand & honor/respect the other's way of life, whether it be the MacGuffin's rainy coastal area & their overwhelming urge to toss cabers & other objects, the Macintosh's hot-temperament & intimidating war paint, _or_ the Dingwall's hardheaded & egotistical nature! Last year's gathering for attempting to win my daughter's hand during the archery contest didn't go too well & we only _partially_ formed an allegiance which should've lasted a lot _longer_ , in _my_ opinion!"

"With all due respect, King Fergus…how were _we_ to know that the bear we were chasing down to the Ring of Stones last year was your own wife Elinor?", asked Lord Macintosh's son.

Almost everyone in the room nodded, & they awaited the King to give them a scolding for daring to speak of his better half in such a manner.

But Fergus only sighed, & his tone dropped down an octave or two.

"You couldn't have: my dear daughter tried _telling_ me it was her mother from a spell cast upon her, but I didn't listen when I should have. My foolish pride got in the way, & I've almost ended up killing one of the two people who have mattered more to me in my life than anything else. Were it not for Merida who stopped me from delivering that killing blow…"

Fergus couldn't say no more: the memory of almost murdering his beloved Elinor even as a bear became too much for the man to take, & he suddenly felt like he'd shrunken to the size of his own three sons.

Everyone remained silent in the room, turning it as quiet as a tomb until Elinor & Merida came to his side for comfort. Both ladies smiled, showing that it was all right.

"It was _my_ fault to begin with, Dad", Merida said. "All I wanted was to change my fate & allow me to live my _own_ life. I never _meant_ to cause all that turmoil between this family _or_ the clans. If _anyone_ is to take the blame for that entire fiasco, it's me."

"Merida, we've _been_ through this already – you too, Fergus", Elinor says sincerely. "I paid too much attention to what _I_ wanted for Merida instead of listening to what _she_ wanted. I forced her hand to take such drastic measures for her destiny to change, never realizing it would have near-fatal consequences for this family & that of the clans. The _real_ guilty party in that mess last year is _me_. My following the family tradition nearly destroyed it."

Elinor turned toward the clans as they all listened intently.

"Now you all see the reason _why_ we suggested that you all make an annual visit to our fair kingdom at this time of year", she stated kindly to the clans. "It's time for us to start becoming more united than ever before, & _this_ year is as good as any to make a fresh new start. Whatever's occurred in the past can _stay_ in the past. Will you all be willing to give this merging of our peoples a new beginning, now that you're all here?"

Each one of the clans stare at one another, unsure of what to say. They've all had differences in both livelihood & personality, & it's caused nothing but friction between them from competing in the archery contest to win Merida's hand to the fight in the very room they stand in now when they went to war (albeit briefly) with each other before the princess stepped in & halted it from becoming worse. She'd given them all a quick reminder of how the unknown kingdom fell into war, chaos & ruin – the same kind of story her own mother recited to Merida several times. Merida also reminded the clans, including her own, on how former enemies helped each other when they'd been threatened from the north & won over the invaders.

The clans _have_ forgotten about that since they've left port  & returned to their own kingdoms last year; they all knew there was no excuse for it, & banding together when they went after Elinor-bear & Mor'du's defeat hardly began to compensate.

It was then that Lord MacGuffin stepped up & spoke.

"Queen Elinor, the words of you & your husband hold deep meaning: we _have_ been rather thick-headed – more so than usual – to understand, let alone _remember_ , our clans' shared history. Your daughter Merida was the one who reminded us of that during our scuffle here when she told us of the nameless kingdom that fell apart. We all believed it to be only a legend, but we discovered that it was a _lesson_ to be learned, & that it rang with truth. We're all still young kingdoms, & it seems we've got _much_ yet to learn. Our behavior then & even now is no excuse: if there's a way or a chance to help atone for our past blunders & make this merging of our peoples work, we'll _gladly_ take it."

"That is – if you'll _allow_ us the chance, milady", Lord Dingwall adds.

Almost immediately the people nodded their heads in agreement.

King Fergus, Queen Elinor & Princess Merida grinned with happiness.

"Lord Dingwall…my Mum & Dad would never have asked you & the others to come all this way for nothing", Merida says as her parents shook their heads in agreement.

The visiting clans all smile their proudest.

"We'll be sure to give it our _best_ shot, princess!", said Lord MacGuffin's son, getting a pat on the shoulder by his father. The guests cheer in a mass uproar that spreads good will across the room as King, Queen & Princess get in a group hug.

"That, as always, was a delightful speech you just gave, dear Elinor", Fergus says. "You definitely know just what to say & how to say it, & at the right place & time."

" _You_ & Merida didn't do so badly yourselves either, dear husband", Elinor chimed in sweetly.

"Yes, well…we _did_ have a pretty darn good _teacher!_ "

Queen Elinor laughed proudly as King Fergus joined in & Merida grinned her biggest, happy to see the family in such terrific spirits. Looking up on the balcony overhead, Merida can see Maudie & the triplets smiling & giving her a thumbs-up salute, being just as proud & gay as everyone else in the Great Hall. Even mischievous little devils who get away with murder when playing pranks upon the maid & others have great honor & respect in their hearts, & on _this_ occasion they display it like well-behaved princes.

Even Maudie was proud of the boys, & shows her affection by getting _them_ into a brief group hug.

 _There just may be hope for those boys yet!_ , Merida thought happily.

"So then…when _do_ we start the competition?", asked Lord Macintosh.

The room stayed silent as Fergus, Elinor & Merida look to each other for an answer.

"Immediately", Merida said with a partially wicked smile. "First on the list…archery!"

 _Why am I_ not _surprised?_ , Elinor thought, shaking her head with a smile.

"You all heard her! Outside, the whole lot of you – to the castle greens!", Fergus shouted as fists were raised in triumph as everyone embarked for where the contest & other activities were held last year as they all followed the King of Castle DunBroch with his wife & daughter by his side.

The festivities were about to begin!

 _Fifteen minutes later:_

As before, the greens of the palace were decorated with colorful tents & banners, the latter of which blew in the summer wind. Maudie & other servants were handing out food & drink to the guests as they watched the archery contest get started. Fergus, Elinor & the triplets sat on their thrones, with the latter three all doing so in one seat, their small size making it possible to fit Hamish, Hubert & Harris easily with some room to spare. They stayed put in their seat not at their parents' insistence, but because they've been treated with an entire plate of blueberry muffins that was stacked almost as high as one of them were. The deal was this: if they remain in their seat for the games, the plate of muffins is theirs, no strings attached. But if that promise was broken, it'd be taken away & _not_ handed back, no matter how much they plead & beg.

To have a whole plate of blueberry muffins to themselves, the deal was sealed.

The archers – Merida & the sons of Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh – all waited with their bows & quivers of arrows for either King Fergus or Queen Elinor to give the word.

It was Fergus who does so, with his dogs panting happily in anticipation.

"Archers… _to your marks!_ ", he announced as Elinor joined him in the next part. "And may the lucky arrows find their targets!"

The crowd cheered as the four contestants stepped up to their positions & stood apart at a distance of between 5-6 feet, giving each participant plenty of elbow room. One by one – from the sons of Dingwall, MacGuffin, Macintosh & Merida herself, in that order – they take careful aim & fire their arrows at the bullseye targets placed more than thirty feet away.

After fixing his arrow's aim three times, Dingwall's son fired his arrow & hits the target – in the black area.

MacGuffin's burly son fires next & hits _his_ mark in the white area where the blue circle is.

Macintosh's lad shoots his arrow & hits it in the white area between the blue circle & red bullseye mark.

Merida's shot hits the bullseye dead-on, stunning everyone again.

 _As if there was going to be any doubts on who was going to win_ this _contest!_ , Merida thought with a sly smile on her face.

After five more shots each of their arrows, Merida was proved to be correct in her assumption as she, again, won the competition by a score of 50 points; Dingwall's son earned 12, a two-point improvement over last year; the son of MacGuffin earned 10, which was Dingwall's previous score; Macintosh came the closest, scoring a good 38 points.

The wild-haired youngster gritted his teeth at being beaten by a female again, & squeezed his bow. The crowd was worried that he might throw it away in anger like he had last time, but after several tense seconds, he regained his composure & stood firm like a gentleman.

"Good match, lass", he said in a polite manner & smiled afterwards.

Merida's other two opponents also smiled & nodded, making her do the same & the crowd cheered at both the contest & showmanship towards each other. That also went for Fergus & Elinor, proud that their daughter can be just as much of a lady as the three sons can be gents (when they make an _effort_ of it).

It was now on to the next event!

 _The Tests of Strength:_

Unlike the archery contest, Merida knew she stood no chance at winning, so she kindly stepped aside & let the men have this event all to themselves. Their first challenge was to each swing a hammer at a sizeable stone to see who can make it shatter the best; whoever does the most damage to their stone with their hammer is the winner.

Dingwall's son goes first & raises his hammer, but it only went up a few inches before coming down on top of his stone, which chips away only a couple of rocks – and not very big ones at that. The crowd guffaws loudly at the lad's feeble attempt until Lord Dingwall shouts 'Oh yeah? Well, laugh _this_ off!' before he lifts up his kilt to show his uncovered underside, making the crowd gasp in shocked silence as they averted their gaze until he brought his kilt back down again.

Fergus & Elinor shake their heads in shame briefly as Merida & the triplets were barely able to stifle guffawing.

Macintosh's son tries next, & _his_ attempt was a vast improvement, having bashed off some good-sized pieces of his stone as they scattered in various directions. The Macintosh lad stood proud as claps of approval – especially from his father – erupted until the son of Lord MacGuffin stepped in & rose _his_ hammer above his head before he brought it down with a mighty swing.

 _CRACK!_

MacGuffin's son smashed his stone in a half-dozen large pieces that split open like an overripe fruit. The cheers become the loudest as Lord MacGuffin went to his son & they took a bow together as the elder proclaimed ' _That's_ how it's _done!_ '.

The DunBroch rulers smiled sheepishly, clearly amused.

Next up on the events list was the rock toss: each contestant was to take a perfectly-rounded stone & throw it as far as he can; the one who throws it farthest becomes the victor.

Dingwall's son goes first as he picks up the stone in both his hands & turns around a few times to get as good of momentum as he can before he releases it.

The good news is, he was successful at throwing his stone.

The _bad_ news is that it landed in an area nobody ever suspected – right between Lord Dingwall's legs!

The elder Dingwall's eyes nearly pop out of his skull as he felt – _really_ felt – the stone invade his literally most private of areas, stunning everyone who watched. Lord Dingwall assured everyone that he was okay in a high squeaky voice – just before he bent over forward & collapsed into himself!

 _That's_ gotta _hurt – even for somebody as hardheaded as Lord Dingwall!_ , King Fergus thought, having actual sympathy for the old fool.

Macintosh's son was next, & his handle on the situation was a slight improvement as he carefully skilled his spinning until he briefly lost his footing on the grass & released his stone ball before he was ready. The spherical rock soared through the air & crashed into a wagon, breaking off one of its wheels & spilling its contents of firewood that was gathered for winter.

"Uh…I'll _fix_ that!", the Macintosh lad promises the King & Queen, feeling ashamed of his failure.

It was now MacGuffin's son to toss his stone ball: unlike his other two competitors, he was able to simply pick up the stone sphere & toss it like it weighed almost nothing. The ball soared into the air like a bird in flight before it crashed into the side of the DunBroch Castle & into one of the turrets, creating a hole. The sound of things breaking was heard from even at a distance. Young MacGuffin faced the King & Queen with a bashful look on his face.

"Uh…I'll _fix_ that!", he promised.

Fergus & Elinor could only shake their heads in sorrow.

Moving on from brute strength to skill again, the next event in the games is the javelin throw. Like the stone rock event, the three sons are to throw their wooden javelin as far as they could, with the one thrown the farthest being the winner.

Once again, with skill being involved, Merida takes part & becomes the first to throw her javelin as it soars to a distance of 35 feet. Applause all around greet her as it became young MacGuffin's turn, who tosses it like it's no big deal & soars to a good…twenty feet. The burly lad didn't calculate on when to let his javelin go after an overhand swing, & his miscalculation didn't get him the desired distance. Bashful of his failure, he stepped aside as the young Macintosh lad was now up: _his_ throw was more in control & accurate, going at a good distance before landing a fine sixty feet away – outdistancing Merida's javelin.

The crowd roared in cheers as Macintosh boldly showed off his chest & pounded on it a few times for dramatic effect with a big smile on his face before raising his fists in the air & howling in triumph.

Merida couldn't help but be impressed by his antics, mostly by his boasting.

"Well played, good sir!", she praised as young Macintosh bowed in respect.

But there was still one more to toss his javelin, & that was young Dingwall: lifting his pointed stick, the lad was determined to beat his competitors by concentrating the hardest & projecting in his mind on where he wishes to throw his weapon. With his father urging him on, he took a deep breath, drew his arm back & was about to throw when he was suddenly stung by a passing mosquito on his left shoulder which caused him to lose concentration & randomly throw his javelin, going over to where a chicken was busy pecking out worms from the ground before getting struck in the middle by young Dingwall's javelin. It let out a cry of pain before expiring & fell over on its side with the weapon sticking out.

Everyone was horrified as what occurred, & Dingwall's son was full of shame & embarrassment as he faced the King & Queen.

"Uh…I'll _fi_ -", he started to say.

" _Don't_ say it!", Fergus & Elinor said, interrupting him & silencing the young lad.

Fergus leaned in close to Elinor.

"Make sure that chicken is the _only_ thing he gets for _his_ dinner tonight", he whispered in her ear.

"I'll have Maudie pluck & roast it _specifically_ for him", Elinor whispered back.

Everyone can tell that _this_ event was all but finished.

 _The Cliff of Crone's Tooth:_

To prevent any unnecessary fisticuffs erupting from the clans over young Dingwall's unfortunate display of his javelin toss, Merida suggested that the next & final event for the day be at the Crone's Tooth Cliff in a contest to see who can be the first to climb to the top & drink from the Fire Falls.

Getting to Crone's Tooth took some time, even on horses. But they would've gladly had gone on foot to see the spectacle of the four youngsters – Dingwall, MacGuffin, Macintosh & Merida – climbing the cliff as they grab hold of only the sturdiest footholds & make their way upwards as those below cheer boisterously for their respected sibling to be the first topside & drink the fall's contents as Merida did last year. Both the DunBroch daughter & Macintosh lad were in the lead, with Dingwall's son at the tail end & MacGuffin in the middle. Using every ounce of strength, both Merida & Macintosh stay in the lead as they make their way higher, being sure of the stones they grab so that none of them come loose & have them plunge downward in a fall that will no doubt be achingly painful when they reach the bottom.

It was the reason as to why most never try to attempt climbing Crone's Tooth: one mishap or slip-up can cause a person to break every bone in his/her body, as the landscape of it isn't very forgiving.

Part of Elinor dreaded Merida doing this because of that, but since she claimed to have climbed it once before & got back down unscathed, she allowed this event to take place – as long as her husband & the other clans were on alert just in case any of them _did_ plunge unexpectedly.

Young Macintosh slipped on a rock with his foot & slid down a foot or two, but managed to regain his balance & resume his climb to the top, thus catching up parallel to Merida, who has just reached the top as did her rival. Both got to their feet & raced over to the falls with their hands extended in cups.

A period of ten seconds since Merida & Young Macintosh reached the top felt like an eternity as everyone anxiously waited to find out who won the race.

Both contestants peered over the edge as the elder Macintosh asked in a loud voice who the winner was.

" _It's a tie!_ ", both youngsters cry back in unison.

"Is that even _allowed?_ ", asked MacGuffin as everyone awaited word from the King and/or Queen.

"It's good enough for _me!_ ", Fergus says as they cheer in triumph. Merida & Young Macintosh smile at each other, glad that a tie was approved in such a daring activity. The MacGuffin & Dingwall lads also allow themselves a smile, relieved that it was over.

"Excellent! Can we get down now?", asked Young Dingwall, who has made it only six feet up the cliff, which was barely taller than he was. Everyone – including Young MacGuffin – stared at him like he was from another world.

"Slowpoke!", a member of the Macintosh clan called out before King Fergus gave him a hard fist on top of his head, knocking him down to the ground.

Queen Elinor was stunned at her husband's display, but said nothing…at first.

"Much obliged, my King", said the elder Dingwall in gratitude.

"Welcome", was all Fergus said.

"Fergus!", Elinor said.

"What?", was all her husband could say, his hands in a confused gesture.

Once the four young contestants got back down, they all got back on their horses & headed back to the castle, with elder Macintosh carrying his unconscious comrade upon his shoulders.

The day's events were over.

 _In a lake, elsewhere on the Highland:_

A lone boat 50 feet across floated in the calm waters as two men – one burly, meaty & bald with a green tartan & thick mustache, the other average built with brown hair, tartan & peppered beard – spent the day fishing since just before the crack of dawn, taking in as many fish as possible to feed the stronghold in which housed their family. Armed with nets, spears & fishing poles, they spent the early hours catching/spearing fish from the streams before trying their luck on the boat.

So far, they've been moderate in their endeavors.

Their catch, however, was anything but: two whole barrels were filled to the brim with fish, making it one of the Dunnet Brothers' most successful haul since they began to make it their profession. For a very good number of years, if anyone needed fish caught for any occasion & have neither the resources nor the time to catch their own, they call upon the Dunnet Brothers to do the job.

Today's catch was strictly _for_ their family, as they were preparing a feast with many guests arriving.

As Irvine (the average-built one) checks their grand catch of the day, he walks over to his brother Muir, who has his fishing line in the water awaiting his next catch.

"You think maybe we caught enough fish today, Muir?", he joked. "Considering how long we've both been doing this since before the sun came out, it's a bloody miracle there's still enough left in the waters for the wildlife!"

"Not to mention everybody _else_ in all of Scotland!", Muir put in.

Both siblings laugh at their attempt at humor on a sultry day to keep their minds off the sweltering heat.

"Well, _you_ certainly have taken your fair share – _more_ than so!", Irvine said, giving his brother's pot belly a bit of a pat with his hand. Muir nodded with a big grin on his face.

"What did you _expect_ , brother? I'm a growing boy!", he says, making a pose with his arms while still holding his fishing rod. "Maybe not in the way Mom & Dad wished me to, but…"

Another good-natured laugh erupted from the two siblings.

"Don't sweat it, Muir!", Irvine says. "Your heart is as big as your gut, just like mine! Mom & Dad have always taught us to be the most generous to & helping out our fellow clan _and_ family ever since we were wee lads, from fishing with our dear father to hunting the fiercest game in the forest! It's a tradition we carry on to this day, now that we have our _own_ wife & kids to take care of! Let me ask you – _what's_ a few extra pounds compared to _that?_ "

"Small potatoes is the answer!", Muir says. "My dear wife wouldn't care if I was big, round, thin, average or whatnot: she knows it's a man's _deeds_ that define who & what he is! That's why we fell in love when we were young lads & lasses – she was _always_ prone to men with big hearts, regardless of their appearance!"

"And here we are now, fishing to feed our families for our annual gathering!", Irvine says proudly before taking in a deep breath & letting out as a sigh. When next he spoke, his voice was full of melancholy. "Sadly though, it's to be the first one without Mom & Dad, the Lord rest their poor souls."

Both brothers go into a slump upon reminiscing the time they lost their parents: just shortly after last year's big family gathering, Muir & Irvine's mom & dad were ambushed & attacked by a bear as they were hunting for game. Its attack left them deeply wounded & was about to gouge them with its teeth when the two brothers charged in & gave the animal an early grave with their spears & swords. Sadly, their parents were also sent to an early grave themselves: the wounds the bear gave them were fatal, & they died only a minute or two after they killed the bear.

They avenged their parents, but couldn't save their lives afterwards.

It's a memory that stayed with them, even when they promised to stay true to who & what they are to both their families, friends & whoever was in need of their services.

Irvine & Muir were taken out of their brief trip down memory lane when the latter's fishing pole jerked in his hands, sending him into the side of the boat & nearly going into the water.

"Whoa!", Muir said, grabbing his pole & pulling it tightly. "Looks like I got us a _big_ one this time, brother – a _really_ big one!"

"Reel it in, Muir!", Irvine urged him. "If we can get this monster on board with us, we'll _really_ have us a grand feast this evening!"

"That's a really big 'if'! This one's a fighter like none other, dear brother! But he _still_ ain't going to get the best of ol' Muir Dunnet, no sir!"

Muir pulled harder than before, but still couldn't reel in his catch even with Irvine backing him up. After a long standoff, Muir's line flew out of his hands & into the water with a splash. Muir & Irvine stare at each other in stunned surprise, wondering what could be big & powerful enough to escape from _their_ grasp.

They peered over the bow & into the lake.

"Do you _see_ anything?", Muir asked.

"Nothing at _my_ end", Irvine said. "What about you?"

"I can't see _where_ my line went _or_ the big fish that…wait a second. What's that?"

Muir pointed to where he saw movement in the water as Irvine gazed in that direction.

At first, all they could see was a blur of movement underneath.

But then it came into focus, & the Dunnet Brothers' eyes opened wide with fright.

What they saw was anything _but_ a fish!

It was the face of a hairy green _giant_ with a pair of fangs protruding from its lower jaw & malevolent eyes that stared back at the two petrified fishermen; Muir & Irvine tried to scream, but the only sound that came out of their two mouths was a quick squeak.

Only when the monster grabbed the boat from underneath did the two brothers scream as they get tossed in the boat like loose pebbles. With a crunch of its mighty hands, the creature put a pair of holes in the sides as water came pouring in & pulled the vessel underneath the waves, dragging the brothers down with it. In no time, Muir & Irvine were screaming in terror until their mouths filled with the lake water before disappearing straight into the drink with their catch of the day. Blood in the water marked the spots where the two Dunnet Brothers used to be.

A moment or two later, two pairs of tartans surfaced in those very areas, all chewed & torn.

From the lake's edge, a black bear watched the spectacle in the cover of the bushes. Its instincts were telling it that grave danger was nearby, thus it turned & headed back into the forest.

Whatever trashed the boat & killed its two occupants, it did _not_ want to meet.

 **CHAPTER IV**

 _Castle DunBroch, evening:_

Everyone inside the castle walls was eating, drinking & being merry with each other after the day's events that became just that, & a whole lot more. A grand feast of all sorts of meats, fruits, breads & the finest-tasting wine that Fergus keeps stored in his cellar. Young Dingwall, of course, gets served the chicken that he killed during the javelin contest, be it accidental or not; Fergus & his clan may kill for food, clothing & other sustenance, but they'd be taught never to kill any animal if they weren't going to eat its meat, use its fur for clothes or anything else.

Honor demands it, & Fergus also knows that when you kill something & don't eat it, it's called murder – plain & simple.

Ironically, Maudie made it the best chicken Young Dingwall ever tasted, & it filled his stomach well.

After the luscious dinner, the entertainment came as the triplets Hamish, Hubert & Harris did a comedy routine by using thin sticks in hilarious fashion, slipping & sliding upon cakes & muffins, doing dances in the most hysterical style, ending their performance with a triple bow that made the audience clap their appreciation.

Terrors they may be at times, they knew how to give a good show; even Maudie laughed & applauded them.

Next up was dancing with musical accompaniment, as bagpipes & many other fine instruments were played as several of the guests got up & danced to the rhythm, be it slow or fast. Hand-clapping & foot-stomping added to the melee, & soon the Great Hall was alive with a boisterous cacophony of sounds from instruments & people alike.

King Fergus took center stage as he stood from his throne & addressed the entire room.

"A _toast_ , ladies & gentlemen – to the DunBroch, Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh Clans!", he said, raising his cup before emptying it as most others have. "This merging proves without a shadow of a doubt that when there is cooperation & respect amongst cultures of different natures, there's basically _nothing_ which can't be accomplished!"

A boisterous roar of appreciation erupted in the room, their cries vibrating off the stone walls.

"And today's event where our sons – and daughter – engage in friendly competition only _adds_ to this fortified bond we now share, all due to our  & _their_ laborious efforts! Therefore… _let's hear it for them!_ "

Merida & the other clan's sons share a smile with each other as everyone clapped in their honor.

"Next up on the agenda for tonight's celebration is my & dear Elinor's personal favorite", Fergus says as said wife & Merida rise from their own seats, for they knew what has now arrived. "Who's up for some singing?"

"That'd be me!", said Lord Dingwall.

"Same goes for me!", said Lord MacGuffin.

" _And_ me!", said Lord Macintosh. " _My_ clan sings almost as good as we lose our tempers!"

A chorus of laughter erupted as the four clan leaders, Elinor & Merida take the stage as the musicians get their instruments ready for the first song.

"First off, what we're going to sing are songs by the Irish, but…we ain't that much different from each other, so who's going to complain?", said MacGuffin as another round of laughter came from the crowd.

"And _this_ first number is one that my darling Merida has _always_ enjoyed singing ever since she was a wee little lass!", Elinor said with pride. "It only sounds more prettier every time she does it! Are you ready, Merida?"

"Let's do it, Mum!", she says as the band started playing, the music in a slow yet melodious tone.

Merida sang lead with the rest backing her up:

A long time ago when the Earth was green

There were more kinds of animals than you've ever seen

They'd run around free when the Earth was being born

But the loveliest of them all was the Unicorn

There was green alligators & long-necked geese

Some humpty-backed camels & some chimpanzees

Some cats & rats & elephants, but sure as you're born

The loveliest of all was the Unicorn

Now God seen some sinnin' & it gave Him pain

And He says, 'Stand back, I'm going to make it rain'

He says, 'Hey, Brother Noah, I'll tell you what to do'

Build me a floating zoo!

And take some of them green alligators & long-necked geese

Some humpty-backed camels & some chimpanzees

Some cats & rats & elephants, but sure as you're born

Don't you forget my Unicorn

Old Noah was there to answer the call

He finished up the Ark just as the rain started fallin'

He marched in the animals two by two

And he called out as they went through

Hey, Lord, I've got yer…

Green alligators & long-necked geese

Some humpty-backed camels & some chimpanzees

Some cats & rats & elephants, but Lord, I'm so forlorn

I just can't see no Unicorn

Then Noah looked out through the driving rain

Them Unicorns were hiding, playing silly games

Kickin' & splashin' while the rain was pourin'

Oh, them silly Unicorns

There was green alligators & long-necked geese

Some humpty-backed camels & some chimpanzees

Noah cried 'Close the doors, 'cause the rain is fallin'

And we just can't wait for no Unicorns

The Ark started movin', it drifted with the tide

The Unicorns looked up from the rocks & they cried

And the waters came down & started floated them away…

And that's why you've never seen a Unicorn to this very day

You'll see green alligators & long-necked geese

Some humpty-backed camels & some chimpanzees

Some cats & rats & elephants, but sure as you're born

You're never gonna see no Uuuuuniiiiiicooooorn!

The crowd clapped as Merida stood proud, her singing voice really touching everyone. Elinor gave her a warm hug, ever so proud of hearing her daughter sing, rare as it might be nowadays.

"This next number is one which describes us right now, having this wonderful gathering in which the six of us are going to join in as a group! Ready, boys?", said Fergus as the band nodded & got the music going at a much faster pace than for the previous song.

Come in, come in, we'll do the best we can

Come in, come in, bring your whole bloody clan

Take it slow & easy & I'll shake you by the hand

Sit you down I'll treat you decent, I'm a Scottish man

I've traveled East, I've traveled West, I've roamed from town to town

I've cut the harvest down in Clare, met people of renown

Wherever I went the welcome mat was always waitin' me

So fill your glass along with us & sing old Scotland free

Come in, come in, we'll do the best we can

Come in, come in, bring your whole bloody clan

Take it slow & easy & I'll shake you by the hand

Sit you down I'll treat you decent, I'm a Scottish man

When I am gone some other place, my memories going dim

Just fill your glass & drink your toast, invite the colleens in

Then think about the good old times when you'll remember me

When good old songs were roaring out & porter flowing free (yee-haw!)

Come in, come in, we'll do the best we can

Come in, come in, bring your whole bloody clan

Take it slow & easy & I'll shake you by the hand

Sit you down I'll treat you decent, I'm a Scottish man

Come in, come in, we'll do the best we can

Come in, come in, bring your whole bloody clan

Take it slow & easy & I'll shake you by the hand

Sit you down I'll treat you decent, I'm a Scottish man (whooo!)

The clans applauded their second number on a job well done, but no introductions were made before the third song came in as they went right into it.

Like the previous song, this one went at a fast pace, beginning with music & a 'whooo!' by Macintosh:

Oh it is the biggest mix-up that you have ever seen

My father he was orange & me mother she was green

Oh my father was an Ulsterman, proud protestant was he

My mother was a Catholic girl, from County Cork was she

They were married in two churches, lived happily enough

Until the day that I was born & things got rather tough (yee-haw!)

Oh it is the biggest mix-up that you have ever seen

My father he was orange & me mother she was green

Baptised by Father Reilly, I was rushed away by horse

To be made a little Orangeman, my father's wish of course

I was Christened David Anthony, but still in spite of that

To my father I was William while my mother called me Pat

Oh it is the biggest mix-up that you have ever seen

My father he was orange & me mother she was green

With mother every Sunday to mass I'd proudly stroll

Then after that the orange lads would try to save my soul

For both sides tried to claim me, but I was smart because

I played the flute or played the harp, dependin' where I was

Oh it is the biggest mix-up that you have ever seen

My father he was orange & me mother she was green

One day me ma's relations came round to visit me

Just as my father's kinfolk were all sittin' down to tea

We tried to smooth things over, but they all began to fight

And me being strictly neutral, I bashed everyone in sight (yee-hah!)

Oh it is the biggest mix-up that you have ever seen

My father he was orange & me mother she was green

Now my parents never could agree about my type of school

My learnin' was all done at home, that's why I'm such a fool

They both passed on, God rest them, but left me caught between

That awful color problem of the orange & the green

Oh it is the biggest mix-up that you have ever seen

My father he was orange & me mother she was green

Yes it is the biggest mix-up that you have ever seen

My father he was orange & me mother she was green (whooo!)

Again, a round of applause came from everyone in the room as Lord Macintosh spoke.

"Before we do our song – last song, thank you – I'd like to say these little words to ya: these are the words that my grandfather said to me the day that I left home, & I'd like to pass then on to you!"

"Don't come back!", said Lord MacGuffin, resulting in an uproarious laughter by everyone.

"May you spend half an hour in Heaven before the Devil knows you're dead!"

"Lovely!", Lord Dingwall said before the music started.

This last tune was also at a fast, fun pace:

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O (sing)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O

I am a weaver, a Caltan weaver

I am a rash & roving blade

I have silver in my pouches

And I follow roving trade singin'

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey (everybody)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O (sing)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O

I came in by Glasgow City

Nancy Whiskey I chanced to smell

I went in sat down beside her

Seven long years I loved her well

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O (louder)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O

The more I kissed her the more I loved her

The more I kissed her the more she smiled

I forgot my mother's teaching

Nancy Whiskey had me beguiled (whistling)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey (everybody)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey (lovely)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O

I rose early in the morning

To quench my thirst it was my need

I tried to rise, but I wasnae able

Nancy Whiskey had me by the head

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey (everybody)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O

Come on you weavers you Caltan weavers

Come all you weavers where'er you be

Beware of whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

She'll ruin you like she ruined me

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey (lovely)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-O (soft)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey

Whiskey whiskey, one more time (loud)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy Whiskey (everybody)

Whiskey whiskey, Nancy-Oooooooooo

The loudest applause erupted as the six performers smiled graciously & took a glorious bow to their audience.

It was interrupted by the sound of guards entering the Great Hall, & the festivities halted altogether.

"Gordon! Martin! What's the _meaning_ of this?!", Fergus demanded.

"We apologize for the intrusion, My King, but we have something of a situation that's literally been placed at our front gates!", said Gordon.

"What _kind_ of situation?", Elinor asked.

"It's best to _show_ you, Your Majesty!", Martin said as he  & Gordon stepped to either side of the entrance & had signaled for four more guards to enter, two of them carrying a young man & an adult woman in his arms. The crowd gasped when they saw their condition: their clothes were torn in places, & they looked like they'd neither washed nor bathed in weeks. As the guards got closer to Fergus, he & the others get a shock because the young lad & woman were quite familiar to them.

"Rafferty?!", Merida says.

"Queen Cleona?!", Fergus & Elinor say simultaneously.

"What _happened_ to them?!", asked Lord Dingwall.

"They came in riding on their horses in an unconscious manner!", said Martin. "They were so out of it, I doubt they even knew where they were headed at the time!"

"No…Queen Cleona _or_ her son wouldn't just arrive here at our very gates by mere chance, especially not in _this_ condition!", Elinor stated. "They came here to our home for a _very_ important reason, & we need to know _what_ that is! Fergus, let's take them up to our room  & nurse them back to health as best we can!"

"Exactly what _I_ was thinking, dear Elinor!", Fergus said, pointing to the guards who held Cleona & Rafferty in their arms. "You two – come with us! The rest of you, remain down here in this room until we return!"

His orders given, King Fergus followed the two guards up the stairs with Elinor, Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin, Macintosh & Merida joining the group. The guards gently placed Cleona & Rafferty upon the King & Queen's bed & stood outside their bedroom, awaiting further orders. Once they were out of the room, Elinor nursed Cleona as Merida did the same with Rafferty by putting wet cloth on their foreheads & having fresh water/food ready once they regain consciousness. The four Lords stand at one side of the room as mother & daughter act as nursemaids.

After ten minutes have passed, Queen Cleona was the first to awaken, doing so with a moan.

When she opened her eyes & they came into focus, she went into a slight panic until Elinor put her at ease.

"Easy, Queen Cleona!", she says. "You're at Castle DunBroch. Rafferty's also safe & alive, & resting right next to you."

A quick glance to her left confirmed as Cleona saw her son lying in bed, causing her to exhale a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lords we were able to make it here in one piece!", Cleona said.

"What _happened_ to you & your son, Queen Cleona?", asked Fergus. "Were you attacked? And where's Searlas, your husband? Why isn't _he_ with you & your son?"

The mention of her husband put Cleona in a brief slump, & she bowed her head.

"He's dead", she said simply in a low, mournful voice as everyone gasped softly.

"Who killed him, milady? Bandits?", asked Lord MacGuffin.

"It's not a matter of _who_ , Lord MacGuffin, but by _what_."

"A bear, perhaps?", asked Lord Dingwall.

"It wasn't no _bear_ that killed him. It was something worse… _far_ worse."

The Lords, Elinor & Merida looked at each other, all completely puzzled.

"Milady, why don't you tell us in your own words exactly what happened", Lord Macintosh suggested. "Can you do that?"

Queen Cleona took a breath & sighed with a nod.

"It all happened one month ago", she began. "We were having our dinner during one of the worst thunderstorms we've had in a long time, reminiscing about days gone by when _it_ struck: our home was invaded by a giant _lizard_ that crashed through the outer wall & stormed the castle! The creature brought it down like it was made of _wood_ rather than stone, & although several men fought the thing back, it only resulted in their deaths! Very soon, it cornered us as we were making a break for it, but that's when _another_ monster came into the light & attacked the lizard-beast! When we looked to see what drove it out, we saw a tall, green-haired _giant_ that engaged the beast in a brief but highly violent battle! Once the giant was done with the lizard creature, he turned his attention to _us_ & attacked our home himself! He caused even _more_ death & destruction than the lizard monster, with my dear husband King Searlas being among the many victims of the giant's rampage! While the giant was occupied, several of the guards, Rafferty & myself made our way to the stables & got on our horses to escape the carnage _and_ the beast! But even having the horses galloping at full speed, we stood _no chance_ at outrunning it, because once we caught his eye, he ran after & gained on us in no time! One by one, he _literally_ scooped us up with his hands  & devoured whoever he caught, horse & all! Soon, only my son & I were all that was left of our caravan: we managed, albeit barely, to avoid his deadly clutches by heading for a cave at a nearby mountain & entering it with only _seconds_ to spare! Like a determined wolf, the giant reached inside the cave with his hand, trying to get a hold of us until it gave up hours later & going away! We waited until long after sunrise the next day before leaving the sanctuary of our temporary home & making our way here, living off the land like primitives along the way! When we were finally within reach of your castle, we must've passed out…and the rest you all know!"

Fergus, Elinor & the three Lords stared at one another with faces that looked white.

"Mum, Dad, what's wrong?", Merida asked, seeing the looks of pure terror. "You all look as if you'd just seen a _ghost_ , of all things!"

"She doesn't know, does she?", Elinor says to her husband.

"Know _what?_ Do you _know_ something about Cleona's story? If you do, you need to come clean with it!"

"Lord Fergus…", MacGuffin says as he nods.

"We always knew this day would come", Fergus said, turning to his daughter. "We had hoped it could wait until _after_ you became Queen one day, Merida, but after hearing Cleona's story, there's no sense putting it off any longer. Let's all get back down to the Great Hall & everything will get explained to you & everyone else who have been kept in the dark about it for so long."

A nod from her mother was all Merida needed to agree, letting out a sigh & nodding herself.

"Let's have Queen Cleona & Rafferty get themselves cleaned up thoroughly first", she suggested.

With the condition their current attire was in, they agreed.

 _The Great Hall, thirty minutes later:_

Rafferty had awoke shortly after Merida & her mother got new clothes for him & Cleona to wear, but not before each took a much-needed bath to wipe all the grime & dirt off their persons. Luckily, the castle was equipped with more than one bathtub, enabling them to make good time as Fergus & Elinor went to the cellar which lay beneath the castle through a hidden access way that only family members know of.

Queen Cleona & Rafferty came down in their new attire of green gown & one of Fergus' old tartans from when he was no older than Rafferty is now. It needed a bit of trimming, but it was nothing Merida couldn't handle, learning such techniques from her mother.

When Fergus & Elinor returned, the former held a bundle of wrapped scrolls under one mighty arm as he, Elinor & Merida sat in their respected thrones & faced the crowd that awaited them. Queen Cleona began by retelling her story of horror to a stunned audience, many of whom – up to & including Maudie & the triplets – felt like they had heart attacks.

Once she was finished, King Fergus addressed the crowd.

"That story you all just heard is as true as the one _I'm_ about to tell you", he announced. "What I have here are many scrolls that tell of something so unbelievable, yet it cannot be denied. This is a story that was to be kept strictly confidential  & not to be revealed under any circumstances, lest great panic across the country ensued. But after what occurred over at the Kingdom of Callaghan, that is no longer an option, & so I present to you with what is to be the most incredible & heartbreaking tale. To make a long story short, here are the basics: the green giant in which Queen Cleona spoke of is named Gaira. He once lived in a peaceful stretch of unnamed land down south of Scotland with his twin sibling – a brown haired creature who went by the name of Sanda. Together, they were the guardians of two clans of villagers that lived side-by-side with each other. For many years, they've had nothing but bliss & happiness as they shared everything, from the food they ate to the very clothes on their own backs. Then one day, when Gaira & Sanda went out to gather livestock for their followers, the village was attacked by some unknown force that killed the entire population on both sides, including all the animals they've herded. Sanda was the first to return to see everyone's body burned beyond recognition, & when Gaira came back shortly after, he saw the same devastation. Believing his brother was solely responsible for all the death & carnage their fair village endured, Gaira went into an animalistic fury & had attacked his very sibling. Sanda, at first, tried to _reason_ with Gaira, stating that he had nothing to do with their home's devastation. Gaira refused to see or listen to reason,  & thus what were once two peaceful brothers now became bitter & savage enemies. For several days & nights they had fought fiercely across the land, with neither combatant giving an inch to the other. Finally, that ferocious conflict came to an end when they entered the water & went beneath the waves. After almost an hour of underwater feuding, only Sanda emerged & swam out to sea, heading in a northern direction. Neither gargantuan creature has been seen nor heard from in a good number of years."

"Until _now_ , that is", said MacGuffin's son as everyone nodded.

"There's one thing _I_ don't get", said Dingwall's son. "If everybody in that village was killed, then how _had_ this incident even get observed?"

"One of the villagers – who never gave his name – had gone to go fishing by the streams as Gaira & Sanda went to catch the livestock in the forest", Elinor explained. "When he'd heard the cries of his kinfolk, he raced back home to discover it all laid to waste. He was the _only_ survivor of the onslaught, & so observed the events that lead to Gaira & Sanda's feud & the former's eventual defeat."

The room stayed silent as everyone digested the information given to them until Young Macintosh rose from his seat & spoke firmly.

"Then what are we standing around _here_ for?! We shouldn't be sitting here on our rumps waiting for Gaira to come do to _us_ what he'd done to the Callaghan Kingdom! No…we ought to be out there hunting _him_ & put him down like the mad dog he is!"

Everyone in the room went in an uproar & looked at Young Macintosh like he was crazy. It continued until the Queen made a noise with her throat & gave everyone 'the look' that quieted them right back down.

"Son, you _know_ I'm proud of you as can be!", said Lord Macintosh. "But even _I_ know better than to go toe-to-toe with a savage creature like Gaira! Castle Callaghan is one of the most heavily fortified places in all of Scotland, & this Varan monster along with Gaira took it down like it was nothing more than a straw hut! How can we even _begin_ to defend ourselves against a beast like that, & expect to come away with only mere scratches?!"

"You're not suggesting we give ourselves _up_ to this monster, are you?!", Lord Dingwall asks.

"Of _course_ he doesn't!", Lord MacGuffin stepped in "But for an enemy like Gaira, we need to use _brain_ instead of only our brawn! There's a difference between going in blindly with just your courage & going in with a plan in your head in order to outwit your enemy first _before_ he can be overtaken! And with this Gaira monster, we can't afford to get sloppy even for a minute, as we'll get _no_ second chance with him!"

Merida gave the matter some serious thought, & at that instant when Lord MacGuffin finished is when an idea entered her head.

" _Wait_ a minute…that's _it!_ ", she said, getting everyone's attention. "Listen, everyone: Gaira _can_ be beaten! You said we need to use strategy to bring him down, & I agree! It's a simple state of fact that in order to defeat a massive force like Gaira, you need to find a force that is either _equal_ to or _more_ powerful than it!"

"You mean to say that if we wish to defeat Gaira, we'd need to…", Queen Cleona started to say as Merida picks up her thoughts.

"That's right, Queen Cleona – we need to _find Sanda!_ If we can locate where he was last seen, then perhaps we can track him down, make him understand somehow that his brother-turned-enemy is loose again in the country, & should he stay the noble beast he was then, he'll be _sure_ to come here & hopefully end their feud once & for all!"

"But Sanda could be _anywhere_ in the world since he defeated his rogue sibling", said Rafferty. "Where can we even _start_ to look for him?"

"The one who wrote into those scrolls said that Sanda headed in a northern direction, correct? Then _that_ could mean that he headed towards one of the islands located right above us! All we need to do is find _which_ one he's made his home at, & convince him that Gaira has returned!"

"And who's going to have the _stones_ to lead a squadron up there to _do_ that, lass? You?", asked a member of the MacGuffin Clan. Merida stared at him hard.

"Who else?", she said firmly, getting gasps from most.

"Merida!", Fergus says, getting in front of his daughter. "I can't _let_ you take such an arduous task, my daughter! Besides, from what your mother  & I learned from the scrolls, there are _other_ giant beasts living on the island where Sanda is, other than that big lizard Varan! _I'll_ go with the Lords by my side & get Sanda to come fight on our behalf!"

"No, Dad: you & they need to remain here & do the best you can to, at the very least, _slow_ Gaira down just long enough for Sanda's arrival! I _do_ believe that _I'm_ best suited in that task of getting him here!"

Fergus was about to say more when his wife stood beside her daughter.

"Fergus… _I'll_ go with her!", Elinor said.

"Elinor, this isn't trying to find a cure for when you've been turned into a bear last year!", Fergus says. "This is something else entirely – it's likely to get very _dangerous_ where you're both going!"

"It's very dangerous _here already_ , Fergus! For as long as Gaira roams our fair country, no man, woman, child or even _animal_ is safe from him! We need Sanda to fight by our side, & both Merida & myself _are_ most likely the best candidates for doing so! It's _got_ to be done, regardless of the terrible dangers involved!"

Fergus stared at his wife & daughter for what seemed like forever: both were headstrong & iron-willed, ready to do whatever must be done, no matter what perils get thrown their way. It's a trait they'd gotten from him, & Fergus has always loved them for it. But for going to an island in order to convince a giant humanoid beast with brown hair to go do battle with his evil twin…that was something he isn't thrilled about, despite how much he trusts them both.

Before Fergus could speak further, someone beat him to the punch.

"They won't be going _alone_ , King Fergus – _we'll_ be going _with_ them!", said Young Macintosh as the sons of both Dingwall & MacGuffin nodded.

"You can count _us_ in as well, King Fergus!", Rafferty said with his mother Queen Cleona nodding. The group of volunteers stood with Elinor & Merida, each one with a face of determination. Merida, Elinor & all their volunteers kept their facial features strong & firm, with none being willing to bail out. Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh had all nodded proudly, their hearts swelling with pride even if a pinch of fear in the possibility of losing their sons lingered.

King Fergus saw this, & he couldn't deny his feelings either: if the other sons were willing to stay by his wife & daughter's side, then there was no other option open.

Fear aside, he _is_ just as proud of Elinor & Merida for showing such courage in the face of great danger ahead.

 _Now_ this _here is the_ true _meaning of the word 'brave'!_ , Fergus thought as a brief smile came to his lips.

He placed his hands upon the shoulders of his wife & daughter & stared firm at them.

"I can see you two have made up your minds about all this", he says as Elinor & Merida nodded. "Then, go with my blessings & promise me two things: one, you become nothing less than successful in your endeavor, & two…you both come back to me safe & sound. Will you _do_ that?"

"As sure as _my_ name means 'shining light', dear husband", Elinor says sincerely, smiling her pretty whites.

Fergus returns the gesture.

"Then it's settled!", he announces to the crowd. "While the Dingwalls, MacGuffins, Macintoshes & _our_ clan prepare to keep Gaira occupied here in Scotland by whatever means necessary, my wife & daughter & _their_ band of bold volunteers set sail for the northern isles to recruit Sanda & turn the odds to our favor! It's time to show what can _really_ happen when our clans become a joint family in order to deal with a menace unlike any we've ever faced in the past! Let's all get a good night's sleep, everybody – we start our mission tomorrow at the break of dawn!"

The crowd cheered as Elinor & Merida smile to each other: despite the high risks, it will be very pleasing for the both of them to be doing another major activity together, exactly as they did when trying to find the cure for Elinor's conversion from human to bear before the spell became permanent as it'd been for the prince who transformed into the beast Mor'du that took off a chunk of Fergus' left leg when Merida was a child.

Now they'll be working alongside one another once more, & with added accompaniment.

"Let's help get the guests to their rooms, Merida", Elinor suggested.

"Gladly, Mum!", Merida said. "We've all got a _big_ day ahead of us!"

A quick hug from mother & daughter, & they did as Elinor suggested.

For what's coming their way in the next several days, they'll definitely need a good night's rest.

 **CHAPTER V**

 _Early morning:_

Having prepared for multiple guests, Castle DunBroch fitted each clan quite nicely with the best comfort as they could offer & still have plenty of room left over. Fergus, Elinor, the triplets & Merida had naturally all slept in their own rooms, with Queen Cleona joining the King & Queen on a spare bed, & Rafferty spent the night in Merida's own room. The princess offered the young prince her bed, but like a gentleman, he politely refused & preferred to sleep on her carpet with a spare blanket & pillow.

Merida couldn't help but to smile at his attempts to charm her.

For the first time in a month, Cleona & Rafferty slept well.

Once the sun broke through & turned night into day, everyone was up & about as Maudie worked her quickest in serving a nice, speedy breakfast of fish caught by the nearby lake, fruits picked fresh & wine/water that tasted just as fresh as anything they've ever had the pleasure of parching their thirsts with. Everyone gave their compliments to Maudie & her staff for a finely-cooked breakfast even under pressure.

When they've all had their fill, King Fergus, Queen Elinor & Princess Merida lead everyone towards the docks where a lone ship was being prepared to set sail for Merida, Elinor & their party to the island which the giant Sanda is allegedly making his home at. Several of the castle guards were up before dawn to get the ship ready for departure as they loaded supplies, weapons & other equipment for their journey.

Queen Cleona, Rafferty, Angus & the sons of Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh board the vessel they all call the Brave Bear, but Elinor & Merida were briefly stopped by King Fergus, who held the scrolls in his hands.

"Here", he says, handing them over as they each took a fair number of the scrolls. "Everything you all need to know about the island & how to get there are written on those scrolls." Fergus gently lifted their heads to meet him at eye level. " _Please_ promise me you'll both take the utmost caution on this voyage."

"Fergus, I _told_ you, we'll be…", Elinor started to say but Fergus cuts her off.

"Elinor, you, Merida & the boys are the _world_ to me. If anything were to happen to even _one_ of you, I don't know _what_ I'll do. We almost got torn apart as a family when I tried to kill you as a bear – I've strongly vowed that would _never_ be allowed to happen again under _any_ circumstance. Not so long as I live & breathe."

"And _we_ promise as _we_ live & breathe that we'll return to you intact, Dad", Merida assured him. "Now let us get on that boat before we _really_ get teary-eyed!"

"I'm afraid somebody beat you to it, princess – _three_ somebodies!", Maudie said as the triplets ran to Merida & their mother with eyes that dripped as both ladies gave them hugs. Troublesome critters they may be, Hamish, Hubert & Harris _do_ love their parents _and_ older sister with all their hearts,  & vice versa.

That also goes for Maudie, even if she _doesn't_ admit it much as Fergus mentioned the other day.

"All right, boys, that's enough", Elinor says as she & Merida put the boys down. "It's not the end of the world, & you'll be seeing us again before you know it. Stay strong & never let that shimmer of hope fade, no matter what. I shouldn't have need to remind you, but…you are the proud sons of King Fergus of Castle DunBrock, the _bravest_ man I've ever known! If _he_ can overcome anything that gets thrown his way, so can _you_ three! Remember that!"

Hamish, Hubert & Harris each make a muscular pose that caused the family to giggle in amusement.

" _That's_ the spirit, boys!", Fergus says, turning to his wife & daughter. "You both better be off now – _before_ they do something to make you reconsider!"

" _Our_ thoughts exactly!", Merida joked, getting up the ramp with her mother. Once they were on, the boarding ramp was hauled up by Young MacGuffin, his strength making the chore child's play. Closing the side, the young men raised the sails as the winds caught them & began pushing the vessel away from the docks. Fergus & everyone else had given them a cheer of good luck as the ship was now underway on a most important voyage with a mission that is just as essential as the trip in getting there.

They watched for a few minutes more before Fergus turned to Maudie & the triplets.

"Maudie, I want you to take the boys back to the castle & stay there", he orders. "No matter what happens, _don't_ leave the sanctuary of our home! Boys…this _especially_ goes for the three of you! I _mean_ it!"

Hamish, Hubert & Harris nodded in full cooperation with their father: rarely does Fergus ever get this strict with his three sons, but when he does, the triplets know better than to disobey.

"But, My King…what if that horrid Gaira monster comes to the castle?", Maudie had to ask. "The boys & I will have no better chance at escaping his deadly clutches than Cleona's people…and she & Rafferty _barely_ got away!"

"You & the boys needn't worry yourselves about _that_ , Maudie!", Fergus stated firmly. "Gaira won't have _any_ chance of even getting _near_ our home…not if _we_ have anything to say about it!"

A nudge from Fergus' head gave Maudie all the motivation she needs to take the boys & make their way back to Castle DunBroch. With the last family matter dealt with, Fergus turned to the joined clans & addressed them in a loud voice.

"All right, listen up, you men!", he says. "My wife & her crew have _their_ job, & we now have ours! We're to head into the forest & set a trap for Gaira to stall & delay him for as long as we can until my Elinor & Merida's task is all but complete! I'm not going to sugarcoat it: this is unlike any battle we've ever been involved in previously, & it _is_ going to be a rough road ahead – rougher than when we were threatened from the north before we joined forces & defeated them! No doubt a lot of us are probably not going to make it out of this alive, but then, fending off the north cost us a number of good men during _that_ brutal conflict! Some of you may be scared about facing _this_ particular foe, & I wouldn't blame you for it, so if anyone here wishes to bail out & not enter this battle, believe me when I say that I definitely _won't_ hold it against you! So then…all those who _do_ wish to step out of this fight, just raise your hands!"

Fergus waited for any sign of hands that get put up on whoever wished to be out of the upcoming battle.

But the King of Castle DunBroch didn't see one hand that went up even after more than one minute.

The man smiled big, seeing that everyone would gladly lay down his life for him, as _he_ would for each of _them_.

 _Somehow, I just_ knew _they'd stay & fight! I couldn't _be _more proud of them all if I tried!_ , Fergus thought.

"It's settled, then!", he says orally. "Back to the castle & grab all the tools you can, men! We've got ourselves a _hunt_ to attend – the _mother_ of all hunts!"

The men all cheered & raised their fists in excitement & anticipation before they follow Fergus back to Castle DunBroch to stock up on tools, weapons & all the supplies they can carry. This will be the literally biggest hunt they will ever be on since chasing Elinor-bear & running into Mor'du himself thereafter.

It's another bear hunt, only _this_ bear is capable of grabbing any one of them with its bare hands & swallowing them whole like they would do to a grape.

That notion didn't scare them in the slightest, & onward they marched.

The hunt for Gaira has officially begun!

 _The Brave Bear, north of Scotland, three days later:_

Everyone aboard the seagoing vessel was hard at work in their daily chores: Rafferty & the three clan leader sons handled the sails & worked the wheel, while Cleona, Elinor & Merida went over the map & scrolls in which the nameless survivor had drawn out when he'd followed Sanda over to his new home after defeating his rogue sibling all those years ago. It was discovered that the island was occupied by creatures other than Sanda, & they were almost as brutal & savage as the brown-haired creature himself, judging by both the text & pictures that were written & drawn of them. The boys reviewed these scrolls during mealtime to make sure they were brought up to speed on what they can expect, & they freely admitted that the discovery of these monsters which lived upon the island with Sanda was a complete surprise to them as it was to the ladies. The one who made these scrolls named the place 'Isle of Beasts' – a more than aptly-named place where giant creatures roamed.

It still didn't deter them: everyone knew the risks of going on this particular mission, & they were as determined in completing their task as Fergus & _his_ band were at keeping Gaira at bay.

The Brave Bear was making good time & traveled a good distance since leaving port, having the winds working _with_ them than against them.

At the current rate of speed they're traveling, they'll reach the island in no time.

During the three days at sea, Angus was feeling a bit uncomfortable with being out at sea, having never voyaged before on a ship. But like always, Merida was by his side & eased his nerves like the good friend she is. Rafferty saw this scene of good will, & walked over towards the princess.

"That's quite a horse you got there, princess", he said, standing at her side. "I can remember when he was just a little foal, running around like a pup with just as much energy. Oh, how we tried to catch him as a young lad & lass!"

Merida smiled & giggled at the memory.

" _That_ was sure a pain in the rump!", she says. "When it was all said & done, it was _us_ who got tuckered out as Angus _still_ had energy to spare & didn't stop until _after_ we were taken to bed!"

Now it was Rafferty who giggled.

"Yeah, princess: in all my years of seeing young horses go galloping around, Angus most certainly topped them all when it came to strength, stamina _and_ speed!"

"Not to mention courage", Merida added. "Angus is the bravest horse I've ever known, & will do _anything_ for me as I would for him. And please…call me Merida, as I prefer that _much_ better."

"Fair enough…Merida", Rafferty said, which made Merida smile briefly as he did. "All kidding aside, it really _is_ good to see you again after all these years. I only wish that the circumstances could've been better."

A melancholy mood suddenly settled in, & Merida spoke with somberness.

"Same here, Rafferty", she said. "We're all _very_ sorry to hear about your father: I hardly knew him since I saw him last as a child, but my parents talked about him _and_ your mum like they were part of the family. I only wish that we could've seen each other more than just that one time."

"It _would've_ been nice to have done that, Merida", Rafferty said. "But my parents wanted me to follow in their footsteps once I've become of age, not to mention take a bride. I wasn't sure if I was _ready_ for a commitment like that just yet."

Merida perked up at hearing Rafferty's situation, which was very much like her own. He's probably unaware of what went down at Castle DunBroch last year, with her going through the same turmoil with her mother Elinor as he did with his parents – and against his free will like Merida was.

"I guess you hadn't been in _my_ shoes last year, Rafferty", she told him.

"Why, what happened?", he asked.

With that, Merida told Rafferty her story of having her destiny/fate changed.

The young prince was intrigued by every word as Queens Elinor & Cleona was watching them from the window in the cabin, smiling as they see their kids consulting with one another like adults.

"Looks like those two are getting along perfectly fine, Elinor", said Cleona.

"Fergus & I have always _told_ Merida to have _human_ contact every once in a while, rather than consulting with her horse Angus all the time", Elinor said. "It's what helps build character, whether one be a lad _or_ a lass."

"Same with Rafferty: he tends to keep his distance from most folks for reasons known only to him. The poor lad hasn't had much contact from anyone outside the castle, let alone with a lady, in quite some time. But now? I think he may have found himself a soulmate."

"That remains to be seen, Cleona. I've made the mistake of forcing Merida to follow in my footsteps & take a suitable husband before she's even ready, & _that_ almost ended in disaster, as my Merida is now explaining to your son. My advice to you is this: let the young ones enjoy their lives as is until their _hearts_ decide when it's ready. We don't want them to be grown up prematurely, do we?"

"Not at all, Elinor – that's the _last_ thing we want for our kids. They've still got time left, so let's leave it to fate & Father Time to decide what's in store for them in the future."

"Point very well taken", Elinor concludes.

" _Yours_ weren't so shabby either, dear", Cleona adds as both ladies share a laugh.

They continue watching Merida tell Rafferty of when her fate & destiny was changed, with Cleona being just as intrigued by the story as her son.

When it was finished, they retired to their private quarters.

 _The Northern Seas, two more days later:_

Not all of the days onboard the Brave Bear was work-related.

On _this_ particular partly-cloudy day, a small party with musical accompaniment of harps, flutes & a few others brought enlightenment on a mission that was bound to get perilous once they've reached their destination. They began as Elinor & Cleona did a harp duo, playing their instruments with accurate precision & skill, creating beautiful music that brought such gay feelings in everyone's hearts, & even gave them a feeling of rejuvenation in body & spirit. Even the likes of the hot-tempered Macintosh felt the soothing melody of the ladies' harp playing, & like everyone else, he smiled at the lovely lullaby the ladies were making with their instruments.

Elinor & Cleona received a round of applause from the boys & Merida for a well-performed show.

The boys were up next, & they perform corny jokes such as 'why didn't the Vikings want any cow for dinner? Because it was all a bunch of bull', & 'what did the merchant say to the crew aboard the king's ship? No sale!', that got strange facial features from the audience as well as big laughs afterwards. Rafferty even put on a little display of fighting techniques he learned as a boy, using the young lords as opponents. Long sticks in hand, he parried & traded hits that were only meant to stun & knock down, not wishing to do any serious damage to any of the lads. Dingwall & MacGuffin fared better than anyone had expected, having been trained since their return home & kept Macintosh & Rafferty on their toes rather well.

In the end, however, MacGuffin brought them all down with a simple swing of his mighty arm & has declared himself as the winner. Guffaws & cheers from the three ladies erupted, seeing a fantastic display of fierce conflict & a bit of comedy afterwards. Macintosh, Dingwall & Rafferty held no grudge against the burly combatant, & even shook the hand of the victor.

MacGuffin was happy to win the round & accept congratulations from his rivals.

For the most part, the voyage went well & without incident.

On the next day, that changed: a ferocious storm appeared as if seemingly out of nowhere & struck the Brave Bear hard, rocking it back & forth in the water as the waves threaten to capsize & flip it over. The young lords fought to keep the sails & masts intact to allow their propulsion through the ocean to stay in working order. It was a difficult job for each, & the water splashing onto the decks wasn't making things any easier as the lads fought to find traction & hold their positions. Even Angus was having trouble keeping his footing, as his hooves kept sliding everywhere, & he was threatened more than once overboard had it not been for the rope tied firmly to the ship.

Not wanting to chance losing her best friend & confidant, Merida untied Angus' rope & took him below in the interior of the ship as she, her mother & Cleona did the same. The ladies took a moment to catch their breaths, almost getting knocked over when the ship lurched violently to one side & grabbing a support beam just in time.

"This storm's getting worse by the minute, Mum!", Merida said. "We'd better get those boys down here before _they_ get washed overboard like _we_ nearly were!"

"Leave that to _me_ , Merida – you, Angus & Cleona stay here until I return!", Elinor said, heading for & going up the stairs once the ship steadied itself enough for her to make it topside & out on the deck where another roar of a huge wave came on the deck & drenched the four lads, who were barely able to hold the masts to prevent themselves from falling off their feet & going over on the side. Elinor gasped when Dingwall had lost his grip & slid across the deck, but was relieved when MacGuffin grabbed his arm & pulled him close.

It was only a small relief, as their luck would run out if they stayed out in the storm any longer.

" _Boys!_ ", Elinor shouted over the roar of the waves. " _Come inside & get below with us! There's nothing more you can do out here! Quickly – get inside before you all get washed overboard!_"

The Queen of Castle DunBroch gestured with her free hand to urge the boys to get a move-on. MacGuffin nods, & takes Dingwall & Macintosh upon his shoulders & carried them like they were sacks of wheat. Rafferty grabs hold of MacGuffin's tartan as the burly lad makes his way towards the door where Elinor awaited them. Slippery or not, he was able to make it across without too much difficulty, & once they were inside, MacGuffin put both Macintosh & Dingwall back down, who were drenched to the bone as Elinor closed the door shut.

"Thank the Gods everyone made it in!", Elinor said. "Good work, MacGuffin!"

"Uh…thank you, ma'am", was all the lad could say as Elinor grinned.

"And thank _you_ , MacGuffin, for getting us in here before it _really_ got bad!", said Rafferty.

"Yeah, we…we owe you one", said Macintosh as Dingwall nodded.

MacGuffin smiled as Elinor nodded, appreciating the lads getting along & working with each other in difficult times.

"Let's get below where Cleona, Merida & Angus are", Elinor says. "This storm's too rough to navigate through: we'll have to wait until it ceases before we resume our course. Don't worry; we'll have lanterns lit to supply both light & warmth to dry off our clothes, & we've got food already prepared. You boys did the best you could, & deserve to rest after your hard laborious efforts. Shall we?"

Elinor gestured with her hand to the stairs which lead to the bottom of the ship. The rigorous labors of the storm _did_ leave the lads exhausted from their ordeal, & are in dire need of some nourishment, not to mention drying off as soon as possible before they catch a cold.

With relief, they descended into the bowels of the ship.

 _Morning:_

Merida was the first to awaken after she fell asleep for an unknown amount of time. She found that everyone, including Angus, was out like the lanterns themselves, each having burned out their fuel needed to stay lit. The place was dark & difficult to see, but thankfully wasn't pitch black & was enough for Merida to find her way to the stairs without stepping on anyone's hands, feet or face. Another good factor in her favor was that the ship ceased rocking, meaning that the storm had undoubtedly passed, but Merida wanted to see for herself & be certain.

Quietly making her way upstairs, Merida looked out the window to see the sun shining down. Racing for the door, she opened it up & went out onto the deck that was almost completely dry with the masts miraculously standing & the sails intact with no rips or tears even after taking a serious pounding from the storm.

What she saw made her heart palpitate, & she immediately went back inside.

"Everyone, get up!", Merida called out, becoming as noisily as possible to stir those sleeping. "You've got to come & _see_ this! Come on!"

"Merida, what _are_ you talking about…?, Elinor started to say in a groggy voice.

"Mum, everybody… _we've reached land!_ "

Her last three words got everyone up instantly, & they headed upstairs with Elinor's daughter in the lead. As they followed her outside the ship, Merida pointed to where she wanted her mother & everyone to look at, & they saw a rather large island that was about 2,000 meters away. It gave the crew a sense of dread & adrenaline mixed together, realizing they've quite possibly reached their destination.

"There it is!", Macintosh says in a low voice.

"Even from _here_ , I can see how breathtaking it is!", Rafferty said in the same manner.

Queens Elinor & Cleona were speechless: they could only stare at the island, mentally stating that they've made good time with reaching it in the amount of five to six days. When Angus came to the deck, he too saw the beauty of the island, neighing in fascination.

The wind blew in again, giving the ship a nudge that shook the vessel & getting the lads back to work. Rafferty had taken the wheel, while Dingwall, Macintosh & MacGuffin manned the sails. Merida, Elinor & Cleona went to the bow of the ship & kept a sharp lookout on the landscape & for any signs of danger that could come their way. For an hour, the island was getting closer & larger into view as Rafferty kept it steady.

So far, they haven't seen any danger, but the ladies knew not to take any chances.

"Mum, Cleona, we'd best maintain a distance of at least a thousand meters from the island", Merida says. "We don't want any of those beasts destroying our only way back home."

"Our thoughts exactly, Merida", Elinor said as Cleona nodded & turned to her son at the wheel.

"Rafferty, turn the wheel to the right – we're going to keep this ship at a good distance from the island", Cleona called to him as her son nodded & did as told. He spun the wheel over to the right, causing the ship to turn as Elinor ordered the other three lads to drop the sails & put the vessel in neutral. As one, Dingwall, Macintosh & MacGuffin unlatched the ropes & let down the sails in unison, slowing the ship down with Rafferty's turning the wheel as the left side faced the island, giving all the best view of it. Once their approach has been slowed to a crawl, they dropped anchor as the water only 600 meters away began to churn as large spikes break through, followed by a huge lizard-like head the spikes belonged to which had malevolent eyes & a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Queen Cleona & Rafferty's eyes widened along with everybody else's as they bear witness to a horror they've first seen only one month ago.

"Varan!", they say simultaneously.

Emitting a menacing hiss, Varan headed directly for the Brave Bear in an attempt to ram it. Nobody aboard could even begin to get the ship moving in time, & they all knew it: the monster would destroy their vessel before even _one_ set of sails could be raised. All they _can_ do is watch & wait for the beast to crash into & devour them as their mission became over before it ever started.

 _We failed! I'm sorry, my dear Fergus!_ , was all that Elinor could think of to say as death approached her, Merida & everyone aboard.

A second churning appeared in the water at 250 meters from the ship, & Varan paused to see a creature with an elongated giraffe-like neck, red-orange flesh with black bumps, a pair of arms with three-fingered clawed hands, & a dorsal fin running up its back & neck. The head was reptilian with a mouth of sharp teeth, fin-like ears on the side of its head & a pair of long points on the top of its head above the ears.

"Titanosaurus!", Dingwall, Macintosh & MacGuffin say in unison.

The aquatic dinosaur rushed in at Varan, who in turn did the same & both monsters clashed in a vicious battle as Varan attacked with his front claws & teeth, while Titanosaurus struck as his enemy by using his long neck like a club & hit him on the side, being careful to avoid getting punctured by the spikes of his foe. Varan was able to give a hard swat at Titanosaurus in the side with his front left paw, causing the aquatic dinosaur to see stars briefly. It gave Varan the chance to put the bite on his enemy's left arm as Titanosaurus cried out in an elephant-like cry of pain before the beast retaliated by biting down on the back of Varan's neck, doing so harder & giving it a twist. Unable to take the pain any further, Varan released his enemy's arm & backed away from Titanosaurus when he relented.

It didn't mean that their fight was finished, however: Titanosaurus charged Varan, giving him no time to launch another attack & gave the monster a somersault by flinging him over his head & bringing him down underneath the water before grabbing the lizard monster's head & keeping it underwater. Using the tips of his claws, Titanosaurus attempted to crush Varan's head like an overripe fruit as the lizard-beast shrugged & thrashed to break free & having no success. Even when he raked his enemy's legs with his claws, Varan was unable to get loose & Titanosaurus only kicked back with his three-toed clawed feet, striking Varan in the face. The lizard monster started getting disoriented from the repeated blows along with the digging of claws in his skull. In a last desperate move, Varan lashed at his foe with his tail, smacking Titanosaurus in his face which stung & caused him to release Varan's head, giving the lizard beast time to do a quick 180 degree turn & swim back to the island, leaving the aquatic dinosaur to his semi-victory.

The Brave Bear rocked in the water all that time, but was held firm by the anchor that was dropped. Were it not for that, their vessel would've possibly capsized and/or be destroyed. It was a miracle no one was thrown over the side as it thrashed, although Young Dingwall _did_ come close, almost losing his grip on a rope he held firm.

Their ship was still in danger of being trampled where it lay in the water, as Titanosaurus now stared at the new arrivals with curiosity. Nobody on the ship –from Merida to Queen Cleona – dared to make a move or even a sound, as the aquatic dinosaur might see it as an act of aggression & attack without warning, spelling their doom: despite the fact that Titanosaurus was a mostly gentle creature & wished to avoid conflict when he can, the monster _will_ fight his fiercest when attacked or even provoked.

And after bearing witness to his assault upon Varan, they had no reason to doubt it.

For more than a minute, no sudden moves were made by either crew members or monster.

Letting out a sound like a neighing horse, Titanosaurus seemed satisfied about the ship & its occupants, seeing it as no threat to him. Turning towards the island, the aquatic dinosaur headed inland, going in a different direction than Varan.

Everyone on board the Brave Bear breathed a sigh of relief.

"I never thought such creatures like them could ever _exist!_ ", said Young Macintosh. "But _look_ at them: they're like those fairy tales we've been told when we were no more than young lads & lasses!"

"Stories & even fairy tales are based somewhat on _truth_ , young man", said Cleona. "And after seeing Varan & Titanosaurus just now, would _you_ call them figments of your imagination?"

Young Macintosh & the rest stayed silent, giving her the answer.

"Well, we've certainly arrived at the right place", said Rafferty. "Now, who's going ashore to actually _find_ the creature that's supposed to be our salvation?"

"Leave _that_ to me & my Mum, Rafferty", Merida said. "Only _we'll_ be going ashore, along with Angus. The rest of you are to stay here & watch over the ship until we return. We need this ship intact, as it's the only thing capable of bringing us home. I need you all here for that, as you're best qualified in handling that chore."

The four young lads & Cleona stare at each other, feeling honored to have such trust placed in them.

"We'll make sure _nothing_ comes near this ship, milady – no matter _how_ big it is", said Young MacGuffin. The others nodded in agreement, making Merida & Elinor smile.

"We've never doubted any of you", Elinor said proudly. "We'll be back here before you know it."

"Come on, Angus – time to go!", Merida said, turning to her horse. But the Clydesdale sat in a corner, refusing to budge as he was too scared after witnessing Varan & Titanosaurus in the flesh. Aside from the Ring of Stones & the Will 'o the Wisps, Angus always _was_ scared of things which could eat him, & monsters such as the ones he'd seen are more than enough to make him feel like an insect in comparison.

Feeling his fear, Merida knelt down to consult with her best friend & confidant.

"Angus", she says. "I _know_ you're scared, & nobody on this boat _blames_ you in the slightest. _They're_ all scared too, but you know what? They're _most_ scared for our clans back home, who are right now risking their lives to stop the menace named Gaira, who is terrorizing our _home!_ That's why we're _here_ – to find the only creature that can _stop_ him! But in order to _do_ that, my Mum & I _need_ your _help!_ Otherwise, this trip will be all for naught! Could you even _live_ with yourself if you let those who love you down when they needed you the most? _I_ certainly couldn't!"

Merida's words must've struck a nerve with Angus, because he rose off the deck & stood proud. Both mother & daughter smiled big, seeing the animal the brave horse they always knew he was.

" _Thank you_ , Angus!", Elinor said. "As Queen of DunBroch & daughter of your owner, neither Merida _nor_ I will let _anything_ happen to you! This, we both vow with our very lives!"

Merida nodded, & Angus gave Elinor's cheek a soft caressing which indicated that he trusts her word – along with that of his owner's.

"My thanks as well, Angus – I _always knew_ I can count on you!", Merida said, turning to her crew. "Get the lifeboat ready, boys – we're going ashore!"

Nodding, they do as told.

 _On the shore of the Isle of Beasts:_

Boarding the lifeboat, Merida used the oars to row herself, Elinor & Angus to the island shore, docking the boat by tying it to a tree once they've reached land. Angus stepped off first, happy to be on terra firma once more. Merida placed the oars inside & grabs her sword & bow & quiver of arrows as Elinor wore the satchel around her shoulder that held their food: they have no idea about what was edible or not upon the island, so they brought their own to be on the safe side. Merida boarded Angus first, followed by her mother, & the trio takes one last good look at their ship out at sea before they venture into the foliage of unknown territory.

Now the _real_ task begins!

Angus travels about through the place which is as alien to him as it is to his two riders: leaves that were nearly as big as even one of them, trees with the most unusual bark, & weather that was even hotter & more humid than back home in Scotland. Merida used her short dagger to cut the sleeves of her dress just before her elbows to keep herself cooler in the sultry temperatures, while Elinor rolled hers up & fixed it so they stayed that way. Angus was ignoring the heat as best he could & continued through the forest, unable to do anything to make himself cooler, & they hadn't come across any body of water since coming ashore.

For over an hour of trekking through uncharted territory, they've found no trace of any more monsters as seen in the scrolls…but they also haven't seen any sign of Sanda either.

"For Heaven's _sake_ , Mum…you'd think the one who discovered this island would've _also_ drawn a _layout_ of this place rather than just showing how one can _get_ here!", Merida says, becoming impatient.

"I'm afraid the idea had probably never _occurred_ to the one who wrote the scrolls, Merida", Elinor says. "Even if there _were_ a map of this place, I doubt it'd be of much help to us: these creatures come  & go as they please, so we'll just have to keep looking & hope we can get any _glimpse_ of him."

"And keep from getting crushed underfoot or _eaten_ while we're at it", Merida adds softly.

"Yes", Elinor says in the same manner.

They strolled on in silence for another twenty minutes until they came to a stop when they heard the rustling of branches. Remaining quiet, they listened as the rustling became louder, indicating that whatever's making this noise was getting closer to their position. Angus started getting nervous & made sounds that told him so.

"Angus…shhhhh!", Merida ordered him softly but firmly & got him under control.

"Merida…over there!", Elinor said softly, pointing with her finger. Merida looked to where her mother pointed at & saw movement through the foliage. Like Elinor's, her eyes went wide as she saw a quadrupedal creature that was a length of 100 meters, with a thick bony shell that had large pointed spikes sticking up from it & along the sides & tail. Each foot had four toes that ended in claws, & the head was something like a crocodile's, its mouth full of sharp teeth & a pair of long fangs on its upper jaw. Just behind the head were six curved spikes that bent forward, & a lone, short curved horn jutted out from its nose at the end of its snout. The eyes were large & feral, giving it the appearance of a natural predator.

"Anguirus!", Merida & Elinor whisper the monster's name.

The monster was 70 meters away from the trio, but his size was still intimidating to them.

Unaware he was being observed by the DunBroch mother & daughter, Anguirus continued on his way, letting out a bellowing honking roar that was heard a great distance across the island. At about 50 meters ahead of him, the ground in front of Anguirus began to rumble & erupted in a geyser of grass, dirt & a few trees as they flew everywhere before unearthing a second monster that was burrowed underground. Like Anguirus, the creature was quadrupedal, but smaller in length, reaching only about 30 meters. As Anguirus' flesh was a dark grayish color, this beast's flesh was a dark brown or deep maroon, & had a more burly/bulky torso. Its feet were armed with a trio of clawed toes, & its back & tail sported a hard, protective armored carapace that kept it safe when it burrows under the ground. The head had shorter jaws than Anguirus, but were also filled with sharp teeth, & they were stronger than steel. On the sides of its head were large floppy ears like a dog's, & a row of short horns ran along the top, with a longer one protruding from its nose between its crimson eyes.

"Baragon!", mother & daughter say simultaneously, remembering it from the scrolls along with the rest.

The subterranean dinosaur bellowed a roar that was boisterous & showed how much he enjoyed having his rest disturbed. Anguirus gave him one in retaliation, & the spiked monster charged his smaller adversary like a raging bull. Baragon used his powerful hind legs to leap over Anguirus like a giant bullfrog, soaring through the air with ease in spite of his huge size. He landed with a thud that shook the ground, even from where Merida, Elinor & Angus stood at. Turning 180 degrees, Baragon raced after Anguirus, who also performed a half-circle turn & clashed with the maroon-fleshed monster as horns clanged like dueling swords before Baragon raked Anguirus' face, leaving bleeding cuts. The spiked monster snapped at Baragon's next swipe, but missed by inches; the subterranean dinosaur's next swipe only clashed on the side of Anguirus' shell, hitting the spikes & coming close to piercing his tough flesh. Anguirus had then rammed his smaller foe in the side, knocking him over on his back to take a bite/chunk out of the unprotected flesh. In defense, Baragon unleashed a beam of yellow-orange flame from his maw that took Anguirus by surprise, causing him to back away & nearly getting his face roasted alive from such a close distance. It gave Baragon time to right himself & renew his attack upon Anguirus, who rolled up into a spiked ball & rolled towards the burrower. Baragon had only seconds to leap away, the spikes just miss giving him serious injuries that would've been critical or even fatal had they made contact. Anguirus uncurled himself, stood on his hind legs & spun to meet his foe. This time, however, Baragon acted first: just as the spiked monster uncurled, Baragon leaped at & crashed into what passed as the creature's solar plexus full force, causing Anguirus to get the wind knocked out of him briefly. Yelping in surprise, the spiked monster was slammed backwards as his feet dug into the ground & creating a crevice. Baragon pressed his advantage when he put a steel-like bite on Anguirus' left leg that drew black blood, making Anguirus cry out in pain. The spiked monster slashed at Baragon's neck with his left paw, but the subterranean dinosaur ignores the attack, even when _he_ started to bleed from the numerous cuts his enemy was giving him. Changing tactics, Anguirus gave Baragon several swift, hard kicks with his right foot to his jaw, causing him to release his bite on his foe before Anguirus swatted his foe with his spiked tail, sending him soaring through the air like a living stone & going a distance of over 100 meters before crashing into the ground that shook it.

Disoriented by the crash, Baragon was slow to rise as Anguirus bellowed an angry roar, closing the gap on the maroon-colored monster. He crashed right into Baragon as he was finally able to get upright, & both beasts went at it like feral dogs fighting over table scraps thrown to them. In a desperate move, Baragon unleashed another powerful gout of flames from his mouth which seared Anguirus' flesh & caused him to put some distance between himself & his enemy. Both monsters stare down one another, each daring to have his opponent make the first move.

The stare-down seemed like an eternity until it was Baragon who made his.

Like an overgrown ostrich, the subterranean dinosaur dug his face in the dirt & began burrowing underground at an incredible speed for a creature his size, disappearing from sight in just seconds. Anguirus roared in triumph before going on his way.

"Seems like Baragon was smarter than he _looked_ , Mum", Merida says. " _I_ wouldn't have stuck around either if _I'd_ taken a pounding like that!"

"Speaking of 'not sticking around', let's make _ourselves_ scarce before Anguirus decides to double back & come our way!", Elinor said as her daughter nodded.

"Let's go, Angus!", Merida told her horse as the Clydesdale galloped on, happy to be away from the four-legged monster… _both_ of them.

They traveled through the island's foliage for another two hours, having not seen any further creatures along the way. It was something of a relief, but didn't get Merida or Elinor any closer in finding who they came here for. At this point, Elinor suggested going to a higher vantage point to get a better view of the island & hopefully see their quarry Sanda if they get lucky enough.

Liking her mother's idea (& due to the fact that _she_ didn't have any helpful ones of her own), Merida nodded & had Angus go up a Cliffside that rose 45 meters off the ground, with a surface that was eight meters wide & perfect for a horse to travel along without fear of falling over the side should it lose its footing. Getting close to the edge, they can see the island _much_ better than traveling at ground level, being able to see it for many miles. They catch a giant bird-like creature soaring through the air in the far distance, with four-five others following its lead. A tall mountain stood in the background even further away, & neither could tell if it was just a regular mountain or a volcano.

But they _still_ couldn't see any sign of Sanda, & they were starting to doubt if they ever _will_.

Sensing defeat, Merida let out a sigh of utter depression.

"For an island, this place is _huge_ , Mum", she says. "We could be here for days, weeks, months or even _years_ in searching for Sanda – and we don't _have_ that long to find him!"

"No we don't, Merida", Elinor said. "And neither does your father & the others back home. Like you, I _fear_ not knowing what's going on over there,  & the longer we _spend_ on this island, the more doubts  & dread I feel, worrying about his welfare – not to mention that of Maudie & the boys. We _must_ find him & head back for Scotland soon as we can!"

"But where do we even _go_ from here, Mum? There's a million directions for us to take, & any _one_ of them can take us further away from Sanda without us knowing it…until many _days_ or longer go by!"

Elinor let out a sigh of defeat herself. She knew Merida had a point: without getting a solid lead on the location of Sanda, they could wander around for much too long, thus wasting precious time. Not only that, those back on the Brave Bear will believe that she & her daughter are either lost, or worse, that they've perished in the attempt & left the island emptyhanded, leaving them behind.

 _Please God, give my daughter a sign…anything that will help us!_ , Elinor prayed.

Any further thoughts were put on hold when the trio heard a rustling below them, followed by the sounds of an animal being attacked & killed as it let out a screech for a second or two before being silenced by a crunch of bone. It filled the ladies & Angus with deep dread, realizing the incident was happening close by… _very_ close by!

None of them dared to make a sound, lest they give away their position: if they stayed perfectly still & kept as quiet as mice, there could be a chance that whatever killed that animal won't notice or sense their presence, & it'll just be on its way. A slight chance it was, but still one they have in their favor.

It was wishful thinking: the creature that made the kill suddenly rose from the trees below to reveal the massive head of a theropod dinosaur with teal flesh, its long laws holding the animal – a lizard-like beast 7 meters in length – before it began consuming it.

 _Gorosaurus!_ , Elinor & Merida thought as they watched the dinosaur in horror & hypnotized fascination swallow his catch in just a few gulps like an alligator would, disappearing from his toothy maw in seconds.

Then the dinosaur – who stood at a height of just over 50 meters – stood still like he was listening for something only _he_ could hear.

"Mum, Angus…Don't. Move. Don't. Make. A. Sound", Merida said in a firm but low whisper, not daring to raise her tone any higher. She still held onto the belief that if they remained like statues & totally quiet, Gorosaurus would not notice them just below his line of sight, & be on his way.

No such luck: the mighty theropod dinosaur caught them out of the corner of his eye, & let out a hissing roar which made the ladies scream in fright as Angus bellowed in fear & reared up on his hind legs, almost spilling his two passengers. Bolting towards the left, Angus raced like the wind away from the huge reptile, but Gorosaurus caught up in no time & slammed his chin onto the path, creating a large fissure that made it impossible to jump, let alone walk, across. Angus stopped just short of Gorosaurus' sudden attack, moving incredibly fast for a creature his size. Turning around, Angus galloped back the way he came as Elinor & Merida held onto the reins & each other for dear life as the trio did their best to escape death on two legs that pursued them. Like a snake to a mouse, Gorosaurus again struck the path with his chin & made another impassable crevice. The abrupt attack surprised Angus, & the Clydesdale reared on his hind legs once again, & this time he _did_ dump Elinor & Merida off his back & onto the path before falling himself onto his side, nearly crushing both with his weight. Mother & daughter clutch each other close as they watch the jaws of death literally come closing in…with no way out.

The sound of a primitive & powerful roar caught the attention of predator & prey alike, & they all turned to see a humanoid giant covered in brown hair that stood 60 meters tall from head to toe. Like Gaira, this hominoid creature had a large head that seemed almost level on top, but unlike the green gargantuan monster, this one had no sharp fangs in its mouth.

Elinor & Merida were stunned by what (& who) they were seeing, but also relieved at the same time.

"Sanda!", they said together.

 _Talk about being in the nick of time!_ , Merida thought.

Completely ignoring his three victims, Gorosaurus roared back in compliance as Sanda stepped closer towards the theropod dinosaur, who went on the defensive. Each one waited patiently for the other to strike first, & it was the brown gargantua who does so: he charged the teal-skinned dinosaur as Gorosaurus jumped up & gave Sanda a kick in his solar plexus that knocked him back in a roll & onto his feet as he charged again. The results were the same: with a powerful kangaroo-like kick, Gorosaurus sent Sanda tumbling backwards & landed on his hands & knees. Getting up instantly, Sanda circled the dinosaur to try & find an opening. Gorosaurus followed the hominoid monster every step of the way, never taking his eyes off of him even for a second. Not seeing a weak spot in his defenses, Sanda grabbed a pair of nearby trees & tore them from the ground, roots & all. Weapons in hand, Sanda went at Gorosaurus again & swung his makeshift clubs at the dinosaur's head. Gorosaurus snapped at each thrust of the trees Sanda shoved into his face, seeing if he can get in close & do some real damage to his reptilian enemy, with some thrusts making contact.

What he does is intimidate his foe to get him to charge.

Harassed a bit too much by Sanda's taunting, Gorosaurus lunged forward with his maw open to give his enemy a nasty bite in the neck. It was the chance Sanda waited for: dropping the trees, he grabbed Gorosaurus by the throat & wrestled with the dinosaur, striving to bring him down to the ground & finish him off. Gorosaurus fought valiantly to stay on his feet, but Sanda's mighty strength won in the end: he brought the saurian down in a tumble & had started to punch the reptile with rock-hard fists, causing the dinosaur to screech in pain with each buffet. Using his tail as a whip, Gorosaurus slapped Sanda's left leg & caused him to slip, landing on his back. Immediately, Gorosaurus got up on his feet & bit Sanda's right forearm hard, making the brown-haired creature cry out in anguish. Sanda punched the dinosaur hard in the side of his head with his free hand, but nothing would force Gorosaurus to release his prey.

His actions only caused the dinosaur to bite harder & pull on his appendage, along with more kicking of his feet.

Merida saw that Sanda was in danger & she rose from the ground, preparing her bow & getting an arrow from her quiver.

"Merida! What _are_ you _doing?!_ ", Elinor asked, getting up herself as Angus does so himself.

"What does it _look_ like, Mum?!", Merida said, pulling her arrow back & aiming. "Sanda's in trouble & he needs _help_ beforeGorosaurus _kills_ him!"

"But that creature's flesh must be many inches _thick!_ Your arrows couldn't _possibly_ penetrate it!"

"That _might_ be true – _unless_ I aim  & strike him at an area where he's most _vulnerable_ , & I _do_ believe I _know_ just where!"

Having her target in sight, Merida let loose her arrow & it soared through the air like a bird in flight, heading to an area which she hoped would do the most good & give Sanda a fighting chance.

Merida's arrow was being aimed at & shot towards Gorosaurus' right eyeball, his most exposed area. The red-head's projectile caught the dinosaur's attention & he dodged the soaring arrow with a swift jerk of his head which caused him to release Sanda's arm, her weapon missing by several seconds. Seeing the arrow coming from the red-haired human, Gorosaurus scowled & took several menacing steps towards her, intent upon swallowing her, Elinor & Angus whole in retaliation. Leaving Sanda has left the dinosaur wide open, & the brown-haired gargantua grabbed Gorosaurus' tail & pulled him away from his intended victims, body-slamming him hard into the ground with earth-shattering force. Sanda does this seven more times before releasing Gorosaurus' tail, leaving the dinosaur with spots in his vision & was having difficulty in rising to his feet. Keeping the pressure on, Sanda strikes with several solid hits with his fists before delivering a hard kick to the head after backing away & rushing in that connected his foot to the dinosaur's chest, repaying him for the earlier kicks he'd received from the saurian. Sanda stood perfectly still as Gorosaurus groggily got himself up & shook his head to clear the cobwebs that infested it. When he could see perfectly clearly again, the dinosaur saw Sanda standing 40 meters away, ready for another fight if provoked.

Both gargantuan & dinosaurian monsters stared in deep grudging admiration of the other's fighting capability, & it lasts another 30 seconds before one of them makes a move.

Gorosaurus lets out a roar before turning & taking off for other parts of the island, perhaps to find easier prey he can feast upon or a quieter spot to get some rest with no intruders.

Whatever reason(s) Gorosaurus has for departing, he's definitely had enough at the moment.

Sanda lets out a triumphant roar, letting all creatures on the island within the vicinity know that _he_ is still the mightiest on this piece of land he inhabits.

Oddly enough, he doesn't depart as Gorosaurus has: he sensed the presence of Merida, Elinor & Angus on the ledge the dinosaur has trapped them at. Turning to & walking towards the trio, Merida & her mother stood still, but the Clydesdale horse felt more nervous than ever, & he whined in fear as the gargantuan creature came ever closer.

" _Easy_ , Angus!", Merida said as she & Elinor did their best to calm him down. "Remember… _he's_ the reason as to _why_ we're here in the _first_ place! Just _stay still_ , & we'll be okay!"

 _At least…I_ hope _we will!_ , Elinor thought, keeping her own wits together.

Sanda stepped nearer to Merida's little caravan & stopped when he was shorter than arm's length. His immense size was more than intimidating to the two royals & Clydesdale, standing at a height of 60 meters – 10 meters taller than his rogue sibling Gaira. Sanda stared down at the three lifeforms looking up at him & sensed something within them, other than a little fear.

He somehow sensed a great _need_ inside, most notably in the two humans – the one with long brown hair  & the young lady with long curly crimson hair. Within the latter, he sensed a fiery spirit that was equal to his own or even that of his sibling. Her mother had something of that within herself, & had a strong sense of duty & honor. The horse which accompanied them also had great courage, & Sanda could feel that aside from the fear he's experiencing from being in close proximity of his presence.

Sanda can respect that in such small life forms, & he makes his decision on what to do.

Like a giant from right out of a fairy tale, he extends his right hand ten feet from where Merida & her group are at, the meaning of the gesture becoming clear.

"It would seem that your suspicions were _correct_ , Merida!", Elinor said. "Sanda _has_ remained a noble giant as he always was, unlike his sibling, who went down the dark path! We seem to have gotten _through_ to him!"

"We'll need to do so _further_ , Mum…but we'll wait for that until we get closer to the ship!", Merida said. "Everyone – let's get into Sanda's hand, but take it slowly! Even though he's willing to get us off & away from this ledge, we still don't wish to antagonize him!"

Elinor nodded & helped her daughter get Angus to the hand which awaits them.

After telling the Clydesdale it'll be okay, Angus obeyed & went on first, followed by mother & daughter.

Once aboard his hand, Sanda used his other one to form a giant cup as if he was getting some water from a falls to drink & quickly but carefully carried his little passengers away & back the way they came after Merida pointed him the way. It was a relief for the trio to be escorted back instead of having to travel through the dense foliage themselves in searching for the one who literally have them in the palms of his hands. It was also a neat experience, being carried by something most only hear about in fabled stories when they were young lads/lasses: to actually _see_ a creature like Sanda or any of the monsters on the island in the flesh was mind-blowing for Merida & company.

Compared to them, Mor'du was nothing more than a playful cub.

 _If only Sanda could've been there for my family_ before _Mor'du took off that chunk of my father's leg!_ , thought Merida, knowing it'd be child's play for the brown-haired gargantua to dispose of the malevolent bear.

Her same thoughts were running through Elinor's own head.

Their trek continued on in silence.

 _On the deck of the Brave Bear:_

Queen Cleona kept careful watch on the ship's deck ever since Merida, Elinor & Angus left for the island for their quest of finding the brown-haired creature. In all that time, she's seldom taken her eyes off the sandy beach they docked their lifeboat at, offering them silent prayers that their mission be a success. Even as her son Rafferty & the sons of Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh handle the laboring on the ship, Cleona stood as if rooted to the spot & has viewed the island for any sign of their friends.

So fixated on the island was Cleona, she never noticed Young Macintosh approaching her until he spoke.

"Still no sign of them?", he asked as Cleona shook her head solemnly.

"It's been several hours now since they've been gone", she says. "And with the sun starting to go down, I can only worry even _more_ for them, not knowing whether they've been successful…or if something _terrible_ has happened to them. If only I could at least get some kind of _sign_ …"

Macintosh listened as Cleona spoke. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to try & put her at ease.

"Don't give up on them, Queen Cleona. Princess Merida & Queen Elinor are a lot tougher than either of them appear to be. I ought to know: last year during the archery tournament, Merida beat Dingwall, MacGuffin _and_ myself without even breaking a _sweat!_ You want to know what _I_ did?"

Cleona nodded.

"I threw a tantrum & then my bow away like a child while _she_ kept her composure", he says, inciting a giggle from her.

"Well, I've heard that your Macintosh Clan always _did_ have such tempers", Cleona joked. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or if you're just _way_ too stubborn."

"Our tempers are a natural thing for us. I'll let you in on a little secret, my Queen: they help to keep us warm in the winter months."

Young Macintosh gives her a wink as Cleona can't help but to laugh a bit at his little joke.

"And I always thought that the Dingwall & MacGuffin Clans were rather strange", she said, leaning in closer to the young warrior. "But…let's keep _that_ between _us_ , shall we?"

"Too late, Queen Cleona…they _already_ know it!", Macintosh said, which really made them let out a guffaw.

Even from a distance, Young Dingwall & MacGuffin & Rafferty could hear everything the two spoke about, & both sons look to each other as if wondering if it's really true. Rafferty fought to keep from bursting out laughing.

"But all kidding aside, milady, Merida & the others will be here before you know it, just as Queen Elinor has promised", Macintosh said. "Why, I'll bet you they'll just be strolling in towards us like the proud Princess & Queen they are, sturdy like statues, with their heads held up high like…"

Queen Cleona wondered why Young Macintosh paused abruptly in mid-sentence, her confusion further when she saw Young Dingwall, MacGuffin & her own son Rafferty run up to the side of the deck. Like Macintosh, they all stare straight ahead, their eyes fixated on the island. Cleona turned to where they were staring at, & she, too, became as still & silent as they, her eyes widening & her mouth dropping an octave. Even from where they resided, they could see a most unusual but incredible sight: the brown-haired monster Sanda appear from out of the foliage & on the sandy beach, with Merida, Elinor & Angus in his two hands.

 _Unbelievable!_ , Young Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh thought.

 _Bless the Gods…they've_ done _it!_ , Cleona thought.

Rafferty couldn't say a thing, be it orally _or_ to himself.

It was at the edge of the beach where Sanda halted as ordered by Merida, before instructing him to lower his hands to the ground. The brown-haired creature does so, & Angus was the first to land his hooves on the sand, happy to be on terra firma again. Merida was next, but oddly, Elinor remained inside the palm of Sanda's hand as the giant brought her up to his face, wondering why the brown-haired human didn't exit like the horse & smaller human had.

Using a combination of hand signals & her own voice, Elinor attempted to contact Sanda.

"Sanda, watch…the ground!", she called to him, pointing two fingers at her eyes before doing so below. "My daughter Merida…she wishes for you…to _see_ something…something _very_ important!"

Sanda did what Elinor suggested, & looked to the ground at his feet: he saw Merida running around with a sizeable stick in her hand that she uses to make a drawing in the sand, something she'd been doing since exiting the giant's hand as Angus made it over to & inside the lifeboat they arrived in. Watching the young red-haired human, the brown-haired creature saw her make a large square with curved edges before Merida added further details to it, such as a pair of pointed ears, eyes with angry brows, nose & mouth full of teeth that sported two fangs from the lower jaw.

Once she was done, Merida stood to the side in order for Sanda to get an unobstructed look at her illustration.

It was her rendition of Sanda's brother-turned-enemy Gaira, & he growled lowly at it in anger.

Elinor quickly called out to the 60-meter-tall giant.

"Yes, Sanda – it's your sibling, Gaira! Somehow, he's _loose_ again in Scotland, & has _killed_ several people! My husband & his troops are doing everything they can to try & slow him down, but they _still_ need _your_ help in bringing him down _for good! That's_ why we _came_ here, Sanda – you're the _only one_ that can _truly_ endthe nightmare that he is! _Please_ , Sanda – _help us!_ "

Again, Sanda sensed the deep need in Elinor, & his answer came in an angry roar that echoed a great distance before the brown-haired giant lowered his hand with Elinor in it towards the lifeboat where Angus & now Merida were waiting inside of. Elinor stepped off Sanda's hand with assist from her daughter & Angus before they got lifted up as one when Sanda took their boat in his hands & walked into the water, keeping their boat a few feet above. Those aboard the Brave Bear could hardly believe their own eyes as Sanda was carrying Queen Elinor, Princess Merida & her horse Angus over to them almost as if God Himself was delivering them to the Gates of Heaven.

In a weird way, it _was_.

Just as he was in picking them up, Sanda gently placed their lifeboat upon the deck of the ship, careful to avoid breaking any of the masts. Cleona & the rest helped Elinor, Merida & Angus out of the boat.

"Oh my _goodness_ , Elinor!", Cleona says, barely able to contain her worry after seeing her dirty in spots & parts of her gown torn. "Are you both all right?!"

"We've hit a few snags along the way, but as you can see, Merida & I were _most_ successful in our endeavor!", Elinor assured her, gesturing to Sanda. "And now that we _do_ have what we came here for…"

"Yes", Rafferty said. "Let's get the anchor lifted up so we can head back home!"

Young MacGuffin nods & heads over to where the anchor was dropped, using his mighty strength to pull it up all by his lonesome. In less time that it was thought it would take, the young muscular man reeled the anchor in, & the ship was ready for sailing.

"Perfect! _Now_ all we need to do is raise the sails, & we'll be on our w-", Young Macintosh was saying.

"Uh…where's _he_ going?", asked Young Dingwall, watching Sanda get to the stern of the ship & placed his hands upon it. With not much effort on his part, he gave the vessel a shove that shook it & everyone aboard, knocking down all hands as the ship goes into a turn before it faces the open ocean. Sanda then pushes the ship onwards, & the crew of three ladies, four young men & a Clydesdale horse rose back up & were able to keep their footing this time.

Merida saw the idea Sanda had in mind, & she puts on a big grin.

"I honestly don't think we'll _need_ to raise the sails!", she tells Young Macintosh. "With _him_ pushing us, we'll possibly reach home in about only _half_ the time we spent in _getting_ here!"

The others see the plan the brown-haired giant had, & they were impressed as well.

Nodding, they all smile in appreciation.

"Then _full speed ahead_ , Sanda, & _don't_ spare the horses!", Cleona said to the monster, being half-serious.

The Brave Bear was traveling at a good speed with Sanda acting as a rear horse _pushing_ a wagon rather than by pulling it, keeping it level & not putting excessive force onto it as he knows the people & singular horse aboard all need to eat & sleep on this very ship.

"This is, by God, the _only_ way to travel!", Young Macintosh says with pride as Dingwall, MacGuffin, Rafferty & even the ladies all grin, enjoying the wind in their faces as they travel at a greater velocity than the sails could ever hope to take them.

 _We've gotten the key to ending this whole matter, & we're on our way back to you, my dear Fergus!_, thought Elinor, her smile shrinking. _May you & the other clans keep the faith & stay strong until we're home!_

 _Hold tight, Dad…we're coming back with the cavalry!_ , Merida thought, her face as stern as her own parents' would be in this situation.

With Sanda now by their side, their confidence increased a thousandfold.

All they need to do now is get back to Scotland before Gaira razes it to the ground.

Back on the island, the other monsters – Anguirus, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus & Varan – peer out at the ocean to catch Sanda pushing the Brave Bear vessel further & further away, becoming no more than a barely visible speck in the background. Each dinosaurian monster wondered as to why the brown-haired gargantuan creature would be assisting a bunch of humans for whatever reason. Then their instincts kicked in, & discover that something must've come up which they aren't aware of yet, fearing whatever is making Sanda leave the island unexpectedly might soon turn its attention towards them.

None of them can place their foot on it yet, but they suspect by natural instinct that danger has arisen somewhere close, & it'll be only a matter of time before it erupts.

Watching Sanda disappear as the sun goes down, the dinosaurian monsters make their move.

 **CHAPTER VI**

 _Scotland, the Witch's Cottage:_

In a secluded patch of the forest lays the Witch's stronghold that's no more than a little hut of stone & dirt, & remains hidden from most prying eyes. Those that _do_ manage to locate it – either by the Will o' the Wisps, or by just plain old dumb luck – enter to see a plethora of wood carvings of bears & other notable objects she spends ample time making, which basically hides her _true_ nature, as she is quite reluctant to reveal it to anyone.

One of the few who actually _did_ find out that she was a witch was that of a certain red-haired girl who needed a spell to change her fate so badly, she was willing to purchase everything the witch had on the spot. Agreeing, she had conjured up the cake which changed her mother into a bear. Although she was gone by the time she returned, she did leave the message in one of her potions for Merida on how to break the spell which, eventually, she had.

She'd heard about what occurred with the DunBroch Clan from a few Scottish ramblers, & even used her magic to get the full story.

The foolish young prince who went through that same ordeal wasn't so fortunate, as he became the dreaded bear monster called Mor'du, terrorizing the mainland until meeting his demise over at the Ring of Stones & becoming a new Wisp to guide those who have lost their way.

Queen Elinor, on the other hand, escaped that same fate, thanks in no small part to her daughter, & their lives have changed for the better. So impressed was the Witch by the outcome of that adventure that she made a carving of both as a personal piece for herself, not for sale at _any_ price.

It rests up on her shelf at the top, the carving of Merida & her mother – the latter as a bear with her crown atop her head, bending down to touch hands with her daughter in a special bond, which was the new tapestry they'd made when they returned to the castle.

Even if she'll never admit it to anyone, the Witch is _glad_ that things turned out for the better in the DunBroch Clan, having cast that spell upon the Queen in order to change the fate of her daughter, as well as herself.

A smile came across the Witch's face, reminiscing in her mind about the memory.

Wearing a green cape that covered her completely, the Witch had white hair that was brushed or combed to the rear. Her large ears had a pair of bone earrings that were attached to metal rings, & her left eye was larger than her right one. Her nose was long & shaped somewhat like a bird's beak, & whenever she smiled, one can see several teeth missing in spots. Standing on her shoulder was a black crow with eyes that seem to pop out of its head, & its beak was a dark gray that looked black in the shadows along with the rest of it.

Resembling a taxidermy, this bird is actually alive & quite talkative – a trait which got on the Witch's nerves more than once!

Being the only ones in the place, the Witch observed the events of Scotland's current turmoil with Gaira since his reawakening through her cauldron which projects it like a doorway into another world.

She & her crow were now seeing King Fergus & the other clans accompanying him to prepare for an attack on the green-haired beast, setting up traps & building all sorts of heavy duty weapons to subdue the monster until the real help arrives.

"They'll _never_ bring that big galoot down!", said the crow. "Surely they know it's all but hopeless?"

"Always full of negativity, aren't you?", said the Witch.

"It's what we crows thrive on – you ought to be _used_ to it by now!"

The Witch simply stared hard at him, which hardly deterred the bird.

"You'll see", she went on, staring back in her cauldron. "Despite the overwhelming odds, the DunBroch & the adjoining clans are still working feverishly & arduously to defend their homes & livelihood against such an enemy that could very easily tear this country apart with no more than its own two hands. Any _one_ of them could've simply departed to flee the danger Gaira presented, but they all chose to stay & band together to face this evil, no matter the personal cost to themselves."

"Hmph. I think you overestimate their chances", said the crow.

"And _you_ underestimate their bravery! I admit that I myself did so once with Princess Merida, who wished to change her fate before she did so to her mother into a bear, becoming clueless on how to break the spell until I had offered her this simple clue: 'Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond, torn by pride'. At first, I didn't think she'd _get_ it, but when she _did_ piece it together, she showed what true bravery meant & succeeded where the young prince hadn't. If _she_ could muster up the courage to accomplish bringing her mother back, then I see no reason as to why her father & his followers can't overcome the odds _they_ now face & come out on top."

"She just got lucky, that's all. I doubt she & the rest of them will be so fortunate a second time."

The Witch just made a pouty face at her crow & snapped her fingers. A hail of bear carvings came streaking at the crow like a swarm of bees which knocked him down to the ground.

"You are _such_ an old crow!", the Witch snapped.

"Like _you're_ one to talk!", the crow retaliated, getting pummeled by another bear carving to the head & falling over like a timbering tree.

"Now… _as_ I was saying", the Witch went on. "If _anyone_ in all this land is capable of becoming its savior, it's _her_. Just you wait…and maybe you'll finally _learn_ something from her, although I shouldn't hold my breath for _that_ little miracle to happen, should I?"

" _Sure_ she will", the crow said, getting onto his perch. "And _we_ sell magic potions door-to-door! Oh, wait a minute, that's right…we _do!_ "

His wisecrack got the crow walloped by the Witch's broom which floated by itself & sent it flying over to the wall, where it slid down to the floor.

"I think I'll just head over to the corner & be quiet, if you don't mind", it said, soaring through the air like it had one too many to drink.

" _Thank_ you!", the Witch said.

"By the way…someone's going to open that door in the next three seconds!"

That took the Witch by surprise.

 _Oh,_ now _he tells me!_ , she thought angrily with a scowl.

Just outside the cottage, a lone figure in a black robe with hood that conceals the top of his face opens the door & enters within. What he sees is a simple shop with all sorts of wood carvings, mostly of bears, & an old lady in green sweeping the floor with her broom as her crow rested in the far corner, unmoving.

"Good day to you, sir. May I help you?", said the woman without turning to him as she kept sweeping.

"Yes you can", said the male figure. "I need you to help me find something which once belonged to me."

"I'm sorry, sir…this is not a lost & found. If you're _not_ going to _purchase_ anything, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"And _I'm_ sorry to say that I _won't_ be leaving here until you _tell_ me."

"Sir, I _warn_ you: if you're _not_ out of here by the time I count three, you'll be _very_ sorry to…", the Witch said as she turned to face the male before stopping in mid-sentence & gasped as the figure removed his robe to reveal his face: a most vile & evil-looking man with black hair done in a ponytail that hung over one shoulder. His eyes were also a solid black with no pupils, & a red scar on his right cheek ran from his eye to the bottom of his chin.

"Asarlai!", the Witch spat, saying his name like it was poison & with a menacing scowl. The man couldn't help but to smirk.

"You remember my name", he said casually. "I have to say…I'm _touched_."

"What are you _doing_ here in my home?!"

"Yes, I too believe we should cut the formalities & get right down to business. And you should _know_ why I've invaded your little sanctuary, witch…I want my amulet! Where is it?"

"You escaped from your prison & came here for _that_ worthless bauble?! Then your trip was all for naught: I've _destroyed_ it once you were put away! Now, if you _don't_ mind…"

"Actually, I rather _do_ mind!"

"I think being locked away for a long time has affected your _hearing_ , mongrel! I _told_ you – it's _destroyed!_ "

"You're _not_ a very convincing _liar_ , old witch! Knowing you, you've no doubt kept it _hidden_ somewhere! _Tell me_ – before I _really_ begin to lose my temper, not to mention my _patience!_ "

"Oh, _will_ you, now?! Well, _I've_ already lost _mine!_ ", the Witch concluded, using her magic to throw every wood carving in her store at Asarlai, acting like a bee swarm to give her & the crow time to make a break for it. Asarlai was not intimidated, nor would he be denied: with a wave of his hands, the wood carvings all burned to sawdust in midair & fell to the floor. He then moved one of the shelves to block the doorway, cutting off their escape.

"Leave this to me!", the crow said as he flew up to Asarlai, briefly staring at what was left of the carvings. "Sir, all those wood carvings you so callously burned up is gonna cost you about no less than 10,000 in gold! Pay up – we ain't got all day!"

Unimpressed, Asarlai just sent the crow away with a push of his hand, slamming it into a wall.

"This is for the birds! Oooooohhhhh!", it said, sliding down the wall – again.

The Witch shook her head in disgust.

 _You want something done right…!_ , she thought, using her own magic to throw Asarlai himself against a wall which caused it to crack under the pressure as Asarlai landed on his rear & the Witch stood over him, her face full of rage & hate.

"That is but a mere _sample_ of what I'll be doing to you, unless you _get_ your bloody self _out_ of my _house!_ ", the Witch threatened. Asarlai only looked up & stared daggers at her.

"I will _not_ be denied by an aging _hag!_ ", Asarlai shouted, raising his right palm & firing a volley of green-white energy balls that the Witch barely dodged. In retaliation, she began throwing knives & daggers one by one. Asarlai had only seconds to avoid being stuck by the multitude of pointed weapons being flung at him, as one of them made a cut in his left arm that caused him to cry out.

Asarlai gritted his teeth & looked at the Witch in a stare that could melt steel.

"There's _plenty more_ where _that_ came from!", the Witch barked. "So, you have _two_ choices: you can either _walk_ out of here on your own & never return, or I can _carry_ you out – _after_ I turn you into a _pincushion!_ What's it gonna _be_ , sonny?!"

Asarlai kept his cold stare on the Witch, giving her his definite answer.

" _Your funeral_ , lad! Don't say I didn't _warn_ you!", the Witch snapped, using her magic to levitate every object with a sharp point or blade & aim it at her enemy. She shoots them all forward to carry out her death threat, but then a sudden turn of events occurred: with little effort on his part, Asarlai _halts_ the floating armada of weapons in midair, an act which surprises the Witch.

"I may only have a small percentage of my power flowing through me due to the absence of my amulet, but I can _still_ out-perform you in every way, hag!", Asarlai says, making the floating weapons turn around to face the Witch instead of him. No matter how hard she tried, the Witch couldn't counteract his power, & in no time the weapons all shot forth at her. In a state of panic, the Witch screamed as the projectiles had pinned her to the wall behind her by her green cape, thankfully each one missing her flesh, if barely. She was in a T position, with her arms spread out & her legs together.

"I'm afraid you were mistaken before, old hag: it will be _your_ funeral, unless you tell me what I need to know!", Asarlai threatened as he made a bladed axe float over to his hand & examined the sharp curved metal with his finger. "This _is_ a rather nice blade – it's _perfect_ for lobbing off someone's _head_ , wouldn't you agree?"

The thought frightened the Witch & even the crow, especially when Asarlai placed the blade right underneath the former's neck where her jugular vein is.

"Now, I'm _only_ going to ask you _one_ last time!", he snarled with his cold stare. " _Where_ is my _amulet?!_ "

Gulping in fear, the Witch revealed her answer to him.

 _Elsewhere in the Highlands:_

At a location which was a good distance from his home, King Fergus & his adjoining clans were hard at work in preparing a counterattack offensive against Gaira, having cut down several trees to create the largest & sturdiest kinds of catapults & other defenses as they could in the quickest way possible. The area they've chosen as the battlefront was in a deep crevice, where they could strike at the green-haired monster with (hopefully) the smallest loss of life possible. Like Fergus himself, everyone who joined his caravan spared no energy in getting their defenses set up for the inevitable conflict against an enemy they've never faced previously in all their lives.

Nobody had wished to turn tail & run, however: they've all made a solemn vow to stand by each other's clans & fight this new ferocious enemy until they no longer can, even if it meant laying down his own life in the attempt.

Fergus expected nothing less from them, & he was proud to be amongst these brave warriors & lead them into battle: whether it be a swarm of soldiers come to invade & pillage their land _or_ a giant monster that wished to feast on whatever it saw to appease its ravenous hunger, he & his bold band will see it through to the very end.

They've gotten everything ready & waiting in eight days straight.

Now they play the waiting game as the sun began to set.

"It's been an entire day since we've all but finished preparations, King Fergus, & we've neither heard nor seen any _sign_ of Gaira anywhere", said Lord Dingwall. "You don't suppose he's _left_ Scotland for _another_ stretch of land as his brother Sanda has, do you?"

"I wouldn't _count_ on it, Lord Dingwall", Fergus said. "Whether we accept it or not, this is that monster's home, having lived here for many years long _before_ things went sour with his brother. Being the savage/territorial animal that he is, Gaira will fight to keep  & claim it as his own. Let's see if we can make him change his _mind_ about that!"

"Well, our trap won't _help_ us much if he doesn't _come_ to it", Lord MacGuffin says. "I say we send out a small squadron to see if we can lure him in: he's _bound_ to follow if we can taunt him just enough & lead him here!"

"That's _too dangerous_ , Lord MacGuffin! I won't be responsible for losing too much of our men before the battle even starts!"

"MacGuffin didn't say anything about the _men_ going out there, my King", said Lord Macintosh. "He meant for just the four of _us_ doing so to try & locate him."

Lords Dingwall & MacGuffin nodded as Fergus gave the matter some though: he & the other Lords more or less have the best hunting skills out of them all, & they also have the greatest chance of luring Gaira into their trap without being snatched up & eaten by the monster. With _their_ ability to thinking quickly even in the most horrendous/perilous of circumstances, they're the best recommended.

 _The men_ do _raise a rather good point_ , Fergus thought.

"Very well, then", Fergus says finally. "The four of us will venture out into the woods to see if we can locate & lure Gaira here. The rest are to remain & keep alert at all times: whether we _do_ lure him back or he comes here on his own, the men are to attack the _instant_ he's within range! And don't let up on the assault – a wild animal is at its most dangerous when it's wounded, & Gaira's as wild a beast as they come!"

"Understood!", said Lord Dingwall. "Let's light the torches & get moving! It's time to get _this_ party started!"

The Lords all agree with a nod.

 _Thirty minutes later:_

After a brief recap of Fergus' orders to the rest of the clans, he, Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh took their torches & horses & headed out into the woods, galloping at high speed & hollering at the top of their lungs in order to make as much noise as possible to attract their giant quarry & lead him to what hopefully will be his demise. He might even be drawn by the light of their torches alone, & they made sure each one shone their brightest, now that the sun's been down for almost an hour.

But whatever they try, they need to have Gaira show up: the livelihood of the entire land of Scotland depends upon their plan working.

After an hour of shouting & galloping with no results, Fergus called out for an immediate stop in an area that is a patch of open land 50 feet wide & 90 feet long.

"Still nothing even now", Fergus says with disappointment.

"Maybe we should split up?", suggests Lord MacGuffin. "We'll cover a lot more ground that way, & one of us is _bound_ to run into him."

"And get snatched up & eaten alive when we least expect it? No – we stay together at _all times!_ I want to make this as difficult for Gaira as we can, & _that_ means no one goes off alone under _any_ circumstance! Agreed?"

"Agreed", Lord Dingwall said as Macintosh nodded.

"So…where _shall_ we go from here, King Fergus?", Macintosh asked.

The DunBroch Lord thought about for a moment when he heard the slightest sound of woods cracking. He held up his hand for silence & gestured the others to listen in as they placed their hands to their ears. It was a faint sound when it had started, but became louder as the seconds wore on. All the men could not mistake the sound: it was that of trees being knocked down and/or pushed aside by some powerful force. Fergus & the others look towards to where the noise was originating from & peer into the darkness, holding their torches out in front of them to see if they can get a glimpse of what was causing the disturbance.

For five minutes, they could see nothing.

But five seconds afterwards, _that's_ when he came into view.

The quartet of Lords stood & stared at the 50-meter-tall monstrosity which now emerged from the grove of trees & into plain sight: a green-haired gargantuan giant with eyes of animalistic fury & fangs from its lower jaw like some devil from below. For all the photos in the scrolls & the words that tell of his story, they didn't begin to do the monster any justice, now that the men were seeing him in the emerald hairy flesh in all his glory.

Fergus wondered if what _he's_ now experiencing is what his wife, daughter & _their_ crew are going through had they been successful in their task over at the island where this creature's sibling now resides at.

He also wondered if he'll ever _see_ them again.

 _No…of_ course _you're gonna see them again! Don't you_ ever _think otherwise!_ , Fergus thought.

The moment of truth was now at hand, & the Lord of DunBroch Castle was going to see it through to the end – with _him_ & his followers on top.

"This is _it_ , men!", he cried out. " _There's_ our Goliath in which we Davids are going to _topple!_ "

Fergus began shouting at Gaira, taunting & teasing the creature, waving his arms. The other Lords pick up on his ploy, & they also begin ranting & raving at the huge beast standing before, shouting insults & gesturing for him to go after them. It didn't take long for Gaira to become annoyed by the taunting/teasing he was receiving by his smaller prey, & he showed his displeasure by letting out an animalistic roar that echoed for many kilometers.

It was the time for them to turn tail & run back the way they came, which they did.

Needless to say, Gaira went after them in full & hot pursuit.

 _Castle DunBroch:_

Usually with Maudie, the triplets would be off & running rings around the chief maid of the castle, playing all sorts of practical jokes on her until Maudie was blowing steam from her ears, giving their situation a highly comical appearance & offering satisfaction. But these last several days was totally different: instead of planning their next joke on the somewhat burly maid, Hamish, Hubert & Harris have been in the deepest of slumps, knowing that their father, mother & big sister are out dealing with giant monsters, & _not_ knowing if they've been successful or if they're even still alive was worrying them – a torture that was worse than either getting a bath, being sick, _or_ eating squishy foods like haggis and/or porridge.

Even served their favorite food like freshly-cooked meat & a muffin on the side for afterwards did nothing to lift up their spirits. Their mood was shared by the two dogs who were chained over at the far wall, & their own food was seldom touched by either.

"Well, boys – how you all doing with your dinner tonight?", Maudie said in a cheerful tone until she had seen – again – the melancholy expressions on the triplets' faces, & went over to comfort them. "Aw, you poor lads: I _know_ how hard it is having your parents & big sister being away from home for too long a time. But you shouldn't _have_ to worry about them, _any_ of them: remember, your father is the _King_ of this castle,  & there's absolutely _nothing_ he can't handle, whether it be that dreaded Mor'du bear that took off half his leg or going against a monster that can wipe out entire villages on a whim! Knowing Lord Fergus, he'll probably take on that creature _all_ by his lonesome & come out as the victor! And your mother Queen Elinor & big sister Merida are _just_ as ornery: why, I'll just bet they've probably got that Sanda beast on a leash & obeying their commands – just like a loyal pup!"

A smile from Maudie's lips along with her words gave the boys some comfort in their state of depression. It got further elevated when they pictured in their minds of their father King Fergus standing atop the body of Gaira with his arms displayed like a God, grinning in triumph. Another vision they imagined is of their mother Queen Elinor & their big sister Merida taking Sanda out for a walk on a giant leash around his neck, having it obey them like an obedient dog.

Such thoughts & images were too fun to ignore, & their frowns turned upside-down into full-blown smiles with teeth flashing.

It made Maudie happy to see them with grins rather than hearing grunts & groans from the lads.

" _There_ you go, boys!", she said happily. " _That's_ what I want to see – smiles instead of sulks! Now, what's say we see empty plates before you go on to your desserts?"

A loud banging at the front door caught everyone's attention.

"Now, I wonder who _that_ could be", Maudie thought aloud. "Go ahead & eat up, boys – I'll see to our visitor."

With that, Maudie headed for the door as the boys filled their stomachs, leaning no scraps behind.

Maudie approached the front door & opened it to be staring at a lone figure in a black robe, his face hidden by the attached hood.

"Good evening, good sir. May I help you?", Maudie asks.

"Good evening to _you_ , madam", said the figure politely. "I am hoping you _can_ help me. May I step inside? I've come a long way, & have hardly anything to eat or drink the entire time."

"Oh, you poor soul. I suppose I _could_ offer you a small bite while helping with your problem. If you please…"

Maudie gestured with her hand to allow the figure access inside.

"You are _most_ kind, madam", said the figure as he entered the castle & Maudie lead him over to the dining room table where the boys have finished their meal & have now started on their muffin desserts. They look up to see Maudie bring the newcomer over, who sits opposite of the triplets. Even the dogs look up at the visitor, & like the boys, their nerves go on edge.

"Such cute lads", said the stranger. "Are they yours?"

"Mine?", Maudie says with a slight chuckle. "Oh, Heavens no – these here are the young triplets of King Fergus & Queen Elinor. I'd like to present to you Hamish, Hubert & Harris." Maudie leaned in close & spoke softly to the man. "They're quite the _handful_ , those three – they've got energy to spare, & _then_ some!"

The figure gave a laugh of amusement.

"That's okay, madam", he said. "You ought to have seen _me_ at their age – did _I_ ever run _my_ parents ragged!"

Both the male figure & Maudie let out another chuckle.

"I'm sure they'd be _amusing_ tales to hear, mister", Maudie said. "But if I may…shall we get to the reason as to why you're here?"

"Ah yes, of course", said the man. "It goes like this: I was once in possession of an amulet which was given to me by my parents when I was a young lad. That piece of jewelry – a star-shaped bauble with a circular purple center – was to represent my kingdom, as I was to be its next king once my father stepped down. But alas, before my ascension to the throne & become ruler of my kingdom could commence, it had been _stolen_ by persons unknown, & I've spent more than five years' time trying to find it, with absolutely no success in all that time."

"Oh my, that's _terrible!_ But what made you think that it'd be _here_ , of all places?"

"When I asked around, I've been told that it may have been accidentally _sold_ to your castle. Therefore, what I'm asking of you is, if I could just _see_ for myself if it's the _right_ one, the one I've been _searching_ for all these years…"

"Ah, I see what you mean now, young man", Maudie says, piecing it together. "You only wish to get back what rightfully _belongs_ to you."

"Exactly. If it _is_ the one, then we can clear up this little…misunderstanding, & I'll simply be on my way with my blessings."

"But of course. Let me check the King & Queen's room. I _think_ that was where I saw it last as I was making a fine cleaning of it the other day. While I do, won't you help yourself to a piece of fruit & a drink as you're here?"

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do", said the man, grabbing an apple & biting into it as Maudie headed for upstairs to the King & Queen's chambers. The man pours himself a drink of water & takes a sip as the triplets watch him with a keen eye.

Hamish, Hubert & Harris' hairs in the back tingled as they saw the stranger's left arm was cut & his sleeve got stained with dried blood. They tingled again when they caught sight, albeit a piece, of the scar on the right side of his face. The stranger saw them staring at him & put on his best smile.

"Wounds in battle", he says, pointing to the scar on his face. "Got _this_ one fighting a slew of bandits long ago. It left a mark to remind me never to lower my guard, even for a second. As for _this_ …" He points to the cut in his left arm. "Got it caught on a sharp branch while trying to avoid being a bear's dinner. Just _barely_ did I manage to climb a tree to escape its deadly claws that otherwise would've torn me asunder."

He continued munching on his apple & finishing his drink as the triplets kept staring at him with eyes that don't quite swallow his stories. Once he'd eaten his apple, the man snagged a few grapes & popped them into his mouth one by one. It was then that the dogs started growling low at the man, getting their first real scent of him.

The man stared & smiled at the dogs & boys while popping another grape into his mouth.

"I guess they aren't used to having strangers in the castle, are they?", he asks innocently.

Hamish, Hubert & Harris stare at the man with a look that said 'Neither are _we_ , fella!'.

The man kept his smile as Maudie came back down.

" _Hush_ , you two!", she snapped at the dogs as she passed by & made it over to the table. "I must apologize for their behavior, sir: they're _quite_ protective of this castle, & they're _not_ too keen on having strangers coming in."

"No apologies are necessary, madam", said the man. "It's only natural for obedient pets to safeguard those who have taken them into their homes. So then…were you able to find it okay?"

"Let me see if _this_ is the amulet you mean", Maudie says, digging into her pocket & pulling out an amulet that was in the shape of a golden star, with a purple rounded jewel on the middle – exactly how the man described it.

 _At last!_ , he said to himself with a big toothy smile.

"That's _precisely_ the one, madam! Thank you _so_ much!", he says orally, putting his hands out as Maudie came closer with it.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Hamish ran up the table, snatched the amulet & put distance between himself & the man, with Hubert & Harris following.

" _Boys!_ What _are_ you doing?!", Maudie called to them. "That amulet belongs to _this_ man, not your parents! He's only here to take back what's rightfully his, now…be good boys & hand it over to him!"

The triplets shake their heads as the dogs begin to really bark, loudly & angrily.

"Boys…let's all take it easy & hand over that amulet", said the man, rising from his seat & walking slowly over to the boys, all of whom slowly back away as the dogs bark their most vicious. If not for their leashes, they'd all be attacking him savagely.

"Hamish! Hubert! Harris!", Maudie snapped. "Give that man his property back _this instant_ , or so help me, I'll _tan_ your hides quite badly that _none_ of you will be able to sit down for a _week!_ "

"You'd better _listen_ to her, boys!", said the man, his teeth gritting. "I only want what's mine, now kindly hand it over before _I_ give your little hides a good tanning!"

The triplets still refused to hand it over to the man, who was getting more than a little annoyed & finally shows his true colors.

"Hand over that amulet right now – otherwise I'll blacken your hides like _roast piggies!_ ", he barked as he took his hood off to reveal a man with jet black hair in a ponytail that was draped over one shoulder & a pair of eyes that were completely black with no pupils – a sight which has frightened the boys. Even Maudie can see this abnormality, & the maid gasped from the sight.

 _A sorcerer! He's a black wizard!_ , she thought, feeling like she might collapse.

" _Run_ , boys! Don't let him have that amulet!", she cried, & the triplets went in three different directions just as the man – Asarlai – attacked in the spot they were at only a second ago, missing them by inches. He looked around to see where they'd gone off to, & found Harris holding his bauble as he taunts the man to come & get it. Asarlai gritted his teeth & ran after the little tyke, who went underneath his legs with ease & handed the amulet over to Hamish. The raven-haired wizard went after _him_ as Hubert tossed a muffin on the floor in Asarlai's path once his brother was out of harm's way. The wizard stepped on the muffin & slipped, heading straight into the path of the dogs, who were baring their teeth. Once he was within range, the dogs attacked Asarlai as he grabbed their throats with his hands as he was barely able to keep them from closing their jaws on his own throat. The dogs also attacked with their clawed feet, & Asarlai's robe was receiving several tears that made it through to his skin & earned cuts that bled.

It wasn't much, but Asarlai's patience has run out: with his strength, he slammed the two dogs' heads together & rendered them unconscious as they yelped before slumping to the floor. Getting to his feet, Asarlai looked around for any sign of the DunBroch triplets, only to find them absent from the room. He doesn't even see Maudie anywhere.

"I will _not_ be undone or made a _fool_ out of by _children!_ ", Asarlai bellowed in anger, his voice echoing through the room. From behind twin barrels full of wine, Maudie peered around to see Asarlai's back turned to her. Like a mouse, she scurried over to the nearest exit as quiet as she could.

She would've gotten out okay & escaped – if Asarlai hadn't turned & spotted her.

"And just _where_ do you think _you're_ heading off to, lass?", he snarled, using his magic to drag Maudie over to a corner & kept her pinned there by the two barrels she hid behind. Maudie's heart felt like it was about to burst as her captor stared back at her with cold, soulless eyes.

She wanted to scream, but her throat was stuck & her vocal chords wouldn't work.

In a safer part of the castle, Hamish, Hubert & Harris made it to one of their secret passages only they could fit into, the amulet in Hubert's hands. They tried racking their brains to come up with a strategy to fend off Asarlai & free Maudie, knowing the wizard would have her in his clutches in no time, considering his tenacity & viciousness. If that man would be willing to do bodily harm to young children like them, there'd be no telling what he'd do to a woman.

They were getting close to an idea when Asarlai's voice echoed throughout the interior of the castle.

" _Boys, I have your maid & servant in my clutches! I _also _have a number of sharp weapons aimed directly at her! If you wish to see her spared a gruesome fate, you will return the amulet to me in the next minute or two! If you're_ still _not here by that time,_ her _fate shall_ also _become_ yours _! Understand?! Decide quickly…my patience with you three little rats is at an end!_ "

Asarlai's voice ceased booming in the castle, but his message still struck the triplets' hearts which had quickly spread throughout their bodies. Their hearts were heavy with dread: Maudie may be one of the boys' primary targets along with their father for their practical jokes, but they always made sure they were non-lethal, never wishing for any of them to get badly hurt in the process.

What Asarlai wished to do to her was _beyond_ anything the triplets would.

With Maudie's life in their hands, the triplets come to a decision.

Asarlai paced the dining room like a tiger or a bear in a cage, taking gazes at Maudie, who was still held by the wine barrels the wizard shoved into her. Maudie was frightened beyond words, but the thought of the boys' safety had helped give her the courage to speak, which was hard to do since several knives were aimed at her as Asarlai said.

"You might as well _give up_ , whoever you are!", she said as bold as she could manage. "Those boys are no doubt _far away_ from the castle by now, & are going to their father for help! Once _he_ hears of what you've done to his home _and_ to _us_ , he'll…"

Asarlai got into Maudie's face with a malicious look, silencing her.

"You better pray those boys are _not_ , lass!", he snapped. "Because if they _are_ gone from here, then there'd be no more reason for keeping _you_ alive any longer, is there?! As for King Fergus, don't worry: _he'll_ be informed of what's occurring here soon enough…but on _my_ terms! And my _name_ , woman…is _Asarlai!_ And I have something of a _score_ to settle with the King! Whether you _live_ long enough or not to bear witness to it solely depends upon the boys – _if_ , of course, they decide your life is worth saving at all!"

The sound of a door creaking open caused Asarlai to turn & see the triplets emerge through.

Hubert took out the amulet & held it out as Hamish used hand signals indicating a trade: _his_ amulet for _her_ life, or no deal.

"You little rats are in _no_ position for bargaining with _me!_ ", Asarlai said, using his magic to close the door & bring a coil of rope to life like a snake which he uses to wrap the triplets up with, but not before he calls forth his prize from Hubert's hand & into his own. Placing it around his neck, Asarlai can feel his magic growing stronger as he gets surrounded by a dark purple aura, healing the wounds the dogs & Witch gave him & repairing the tears on his cloak.

With the triplets wrapped up, Asarlai soars them through the air near Maudie, who also gets wrapped in rope by the sorcerer's magic as their ends get tied to an overhead beam, dangling them from the air.

Flashing a mischievous grin, Asarlai addresses his literally captive audience.

"Ah, that's _so_ muchbetter!", he gloats. "I feel like the fabled Phoenix – reborn in all its glory! Now then, since we're all going to _be_ here awhile, let's all get to _know_ each other a little bit better…shall we?"

Maudie wanted to scream again, but her voice got stuck in her throat.

The triplets couldn't say anything either – even if they _did_ find their voices.

All they _can_ do is stare at the horror they unwittingly let into their home.

 _The Highlands:_

Using the trees as cover, King Fergus & Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh were able to stay ahead of Gaira, who was hot on all their heels in his mad attempt to do to _this_ crew what he did to Queen Cleona's last month as _they_ tried to flee. But Fergus & his troops were smarter, & gave Gaira far greater difficulty in trying to make meals out of them: the four men split up but still remained in close proximity of each other, making Gaira more agitated than usual & careless while he does so.

Gaira's brash behavior & irrational thinking helped keep Fergus & the men ahead & alive.

They just need to stay that way for about another 3-5 minutes.

Back at their camp, the four clans – DunBroch, Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh – stayed alert for the first sign of their quarry, ready to attack once Gaira was within range of their weapons they've all spent long, hard days in constructing just for this occasion. Each one was tense, nervous & excited all at once: they all wished for the monster to pay for what he'd done to King Searlas of the Callaghan Clan & many of his people, & they feel it in their stomachs that the time was drawing near to deliver their vengeance.

While they all know & understand the need for revenge, however, they _also_ know the importance of keeping a clear head about it: it's why they planned out their strategy as they were all getting it set up. Not one had any doubts whatsoever that they'd get only _one_ shot at bringing down Gaira,  & they want to make their sole chance _count_.

It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, & nobody wished to have it fouled up due to overwhelming emotions that can & will run wild if left unchecked.

No, they will play this just like King Fergus laid it out…to the fullest.

For close to an hour, they've not heard or seen any sign of Fergus & the other Lords _or_ of Gaira.

At four minutes to the hour, that changes: the shouts of men on galloping horses, although faint, were heard as Fergus started shouting that was intangible at first, but became clearer the closer he got.

" _He's coming this way! Get ready, men!_ ", the King of DunBroch Castle shouted, which he repeated as the men also heard the sound of trees getting broken and/or knocked down, followed by that of Gaira's roars that sent quite a chill up & down their spines.

Putting on an extra burst of speed in their horses, Fergus gave the order as he & his three companions raced on through the crevice as Gaira became visible from head to toe for everyone to behold.

" _NOW, men…NOW!_ ", he shouted.

With the order given, the first wave of attack commences: catapults were launched as large boulders were seen flying through the air & strike Gaira in the chest, arms & even a few hitting him in the sides of the head. As soon as each catapult is fired, it gets retracted immediately for another round of ammunition in a continuous loop that pummel the green-haired monster in what seemed a never-ending barrage of stones, giving the monster more than a few cuts & scrapes among his person.

Gaira went through a rough eight-nine minutes of bashing by boulder until he was able to reach the catapults & grabbed one in each hand before throwing them into opposing catapults, smashing them into broken woodpiles. The men stationed at these weapons barely avoided getting grabbed themselves, & were fortunate enough to escape being crushed to death by flying logs & leftover boulders. Gaira attacks & destroys whatever catapults are in plain sight, & he goes further into the crevice.

It was precisely what the men wanted.

" _All right, men! Second wave attack commences…NOW!_ ", Fergus shouted.

On Fergus' word, the men attack Gaira with a new method as catapults now fire logs with pointed tips that had been meticulously carved with their axes, creating points that can penetrate even the green-haired creature's skin with ease. Such is proven when Gaira receives several logs stuck in his upper legs & body, causing him to cry out in pain.

As Gaira pulled out the logs embedded in him, another wave of projectiles were aimed at & struck the creature at various locations, doubling his anguish & tripling his rage. In a berserk fit of anger, Gaira charged those who were attacking him, doing his best to ignore the projectiles that were piercing his flesh. As before, he snatched the catapults with his hands & threw them at others which were firing at him. What became fine-made weapons of battle in days are turned to splinters & shattered woodwork in just seconds.

But unlike last time, there were a few who weren't fast enough to elude death, & they get crushed by the volley of broken weapons thrown by an angry monster.

Even if everyone knew the risks of this mission, Fergus & the rest were heartbroken by their loss.

Putting their grief aside, the men continued their assault on the green gargantuan monster, pelting him with the pointed logs & stones in a combination effort. Gaira fought through the barrage & smashed each one with his fists, not bothering to throw them like he'd done with the others. Several men got caught in his path, & paid the ultimate price.

Gaira pulled out whatever was stuck in his person as quickly as possible before roaring his displeasure at those who have dared to hurt him.

"Good _heavens!_ ", said Lord MacGuffin. "We've hit him with multiple projectiles, & he's _still_ standing like he's the Man Upstairs! How much more _punishment_ can this animal _take?!_ "

"Let's find _out_ , Lord MacGuffin!", said Lord Macintosh. "We're _far_ from finished with _this_ beast!"

"Aye, it's time we _really_ turned up the heat on him… _literally!_ ", Fergus said. "Just let him get a _little bit_ closer to us, men!"

Like he hoped, Gaira was taking giant steps towards Fergus & the other Lords, his face a display of anger, hate & vengeance with his fangs itching to bite into soft flesh.

 _Come on, big fella, just a little further…a little more…_ , Fergus thought as Gaira came closer to where the Lord of Castle DunBroch wants him at.

When Gaira took three more steps, he was right where Fergus & the men wished.

" _He's in position, men! Release your torches…NOW!_ ", he shouted as several clan members threw their flaming projectiles over to where a foul-smelling liquid in which Gaira couldn't detect in time due to his blind rage on those who have hurt him. He was about to be so even more: once the torches touch the liquid, a wall of flames erupts from both the ground & even against the stone walls which circled Gaira, trapping him in a blaze that was too wide for the monster to step across on either side without getting scorched. Gaira tried braving the walls, but the fires there are just as fierce as they were on the ground.

Feeling the heat everywhere, Gaira screamed in agony as the flames made his body warm & several areas began getting burned due to being in close proximity of the inferno.

"It's just like we always _say_ , monster: 'If you can't stand the heat…'", Lord Macintosh shouts, which causes an eruption of laughter before it turned to cheers, seeing they got their giant enemy trapped.

"Lord Fergus, what say we let the _flames_ finish him off?", Lord Dingwall suggested. "Afterwards, we can feast on _him_ like _he's_ done with quite a number of _us?_ Besides, I've always wondered if giant monster tastes like _bear!_ "

Dingwall gave himself a laugh of amusement at that very thought.

Fergus, MacGuffin & Macintosh couldn't help but to smile at the notion.

"Tempting, I will admit, Lord Dingwall!", Fergus says. "But I'd still prefer to stay with our original plan for the beast, & the finishing touches for it shall commence right about… _now!_ "

On his last word, Fergus looked up & made a cutting gesture with his hand across his face. From above at the edge of the cliffs on both sides, the men saw the motion & nodded: using their torches, they set the huge rope nets on fire – nets which held back large boulder groups that were released when the ropes became too weak to sustain & hold back from the flames eating away at the fibers. Snapping like twigs, the ropes unleashed twin avalanches of stone that made their way towards Gaira, who looked up to find boulders heading his way. Like a living tide of rock, the monster was struck & overwhelmed by the rockslide that was now engulfing him, having no chance to dodge or avoid getting pummeled.

In less than 30 seconds, Gaira was completely buried under tons of rock as not even the slightest trace of green could be seen of him. After more than a full minute of inactivity from the monster's burial of stone, the men cheer in celebration as loud as possible with fists raised in triumph, seeing their enemy is no more.

Only King Fergus kept his composure, & Lord MacGuffin was the first to notice.

"What's the _matter_ , King Fergus?", he asked, approaching him. "Lost your sense of celebration, have you? You ought to be _just_ as happy as _any_ of us, my good King! Don't forget: this whole plan has been _your_ idea, & look at what _happened!_ Surely you can be glad about _that_ , can't you?"

"It isn't _that_ , MacGuffin", Fergus says. "I _am_ glad that the plan worked, don't get me wrong. It's just…Gaira's been buried _before_ , & he _escaped!_ What if he's only biding his time underneath that rock pile for _another_ assault even now? We'll be caught off-guard, & _then_ …"

"Aw, don't you worry, Fergus: we'll just simply bury him _again_ , if need be! It looks like we _won't_ be needingSanda's help after all!"

MacGuffin gave a hearty laugh as he pats Fergus on the back before strolling off, leaving the man with a wood leg to ponder his thoughts: when Sanda buried Gaira that first time, he must've done it out of the compassion he still had for his sibling. He possibly had no desire of killing his giant brother, despite becoming his bitter foe. With what he & the men have put him through, from the clobbering of the rocks, stabbing with the pointed logs & giving Gaira the burn before burying him under tons of stone, they may have done what Sanda refused to do years ago.

Having been more than five minutes now since Gaira's been buried with no movement on his part, MacGuffin may be right about not needing the brown-haired gargantuan monster.

 _Did my wife & daughter _really _head out to that island for nothing? I wonder…_ , Fergus thought.

A sound of grinding brought him out of his thoughts & the others out of their celebratory mood, putting them all on high alert once more: from Gaira's burial ground, pieces of rocks began shifting & getting tossed away as the top of the pile started bulging upwards, with the sides soon to follow.

Their fears were renewed…despite their best efforts & Fergus' careful planning, Gaira was _still alive_ , & they _will_ need Sanda's help, if Scotland is to have any peace in the near future.

They only hope he _gets_ here in time!

" _Get clear, men! Gaira's about to…!_ ", Fergus shouted when the rocks that briefly became the monster's tomb exploded as Gaira rose from the pile with his fists extended outwards & unleashes a roar that echoed the immediate area. The DunBroch, Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh Clans all run for cover, keeping clear of both shattered rocks & of Gaira's animalistic rage.

Not _all_ of them were fortunate to escape a grisly death: several men get crushed underneath a large rock which now acts like a tombstone, while more than a few get snatched by Gaira before becoming his next meals. The monster spits out what was left of those he consumes – a plethora of tattered rags which were once the men's clothing.

Gaira bellowed again, ready to thrash more of the clans when he spotted a target he favored above all others: it was King Fergus, who stared back at the green giant & unable to move, being somewhat hypnotized by the creature's godawful stare.

 _He knows! He knows that it's_ me _who planned this ambush upon him!_ , Fergus thought as he becomes filled with an emotion he seldom allows to take hold of him.

King Fergus, ruler of the DunBroch Clan & Kingdom, was afraid – _hugely_ afraid!

" _Run, Fergus!_ ", Macintosh shouted, snapping him out of his trance before said ruler turns tail & runs for the closest horse. He doesn't get far: with little effort on his part, Gaira takes a few steps forward & snatches the Lord of DunBroch in his hand, ignoring everybody else as he lifts Fergus in his open palm at 30 feet off the ground. The other men can do nothing as Gaira stared down in hatred for the well-built/muscular human who helped to bring a world of hurt to him.

King Fergus stared back in his palm, getting a closer view of his fanged mouth.

But even in the grip of instant death, he refused to go quietly.

"Well, what are you _waiting_ for, monster?!", Fergus shouted as he stood in his palm, showing his defiance to the giant beast instead of great fear. "You literally _got_ me in the palm of your hand, so _go ahead_ & gobble me up like you did so many of our people! But I promise you _this_ , creature – I'll give you the _worst case_ of indigestion you'll _ever_ have in your misbegotten _life!_ Go on – _devour_ me, if you dare!"

In his last statement, Fergus drew his sword in order to make good on his promise. His face was also in a fit of rage, determined to make the monster hurt as best he can up close & personal before he enters his stomach.

Before Gaira can raise his hand any further, the sound of a new roar caught his & all the men's attention. Men & monster turned to see a most unbelievable sight: standing at the other end of the crevice was the brown-haired monster Sanda, who was ready for another duel with his rogue twin, prepared to finish their decades-long conflict with totally no mercy.

Only _one_ of them will walk away from _this_ fight.

 _Sanda!_ , was the thought that entered everyone's mind.

 _Bless my wife Elinor & my daughter Merida – they've _done _it!_ , Fergus thought, happy to at least see the fruits of their success before his demise.

Forgetting about Fergus & the other humans that tried to fry & then bury him, Gaira had callously dropped the DunBroch Lord as he rose from the ground & charged after his good-natured sibling. Fergus fell a bit more than thirty feet, but was caught by several of MacGuffin's people as they provide for him a landing that was not-so-gentle, but not so rough either.

" _Whose_ hand is that?", Fergus asked.

"Sorry", said one man, removing his hand out as Fergus gets off the human cushion they created for him before helping each one back to his feet.

"Thank you, lads!", Fergus says, getting nods of approval.

"And thank Queen Elinor & Princess Merida!", said another man. "They _said_ they'd try to get Sanda here to fight his vicious brother, & they _did!_ "

"Well, of _course_ they did – they're _my_ wife & child!", Fergus said with pride & a quick laugh.

"And _speaking_ of whom, if _Sanda's_ made it back here, then that must _also_ mean…", said yet another man.

"Aye, it very well _must!_ Let's go, men – _follow me!_ ", Fergus said, getting onto his horse & riding off in the direction Gaira was going.

Like faithful subjects, they did indeed follow Fergus.

 _Please be all right, my queen, my daughter!_ , Fergus thought as he rode towards the fight to end all fights.

Brother against brother was about to commence.

 **CHAPTER VII**

Sanda awaited his sibling's charge with anticipation.

When Gaira was within reach, Sanda grabbed his arm & threw him right over his shoulder which caused the green-haired monster to go end over end as the sky & ground exchanged places before landing roughly on the latter with earth-shattering force. Gaira got up almost instantly as Sanda was attacked in his midsection, & he fought to keep his balance until his enemy's viciousness won over, throwing him to the ground as Gaira got further on top of his foe & began pounding him with rock-hard fists like a crazed lunatic unhinged. Using his left leg, Sanda kneed Gaira in the side, which temporarily stunned him & gave the brown-haired creature time to place his foot on the solar plexus of his enemy & throw him off with a mighty shove, sending the green-haired monster back 60-65 meters.

As both combatants got back on their feet, Gaira taints & taunts Sanda with threatening gestures, inciting him to make the first move & come forth towards him. The brown-haired giant just shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going for it, infuriating the green giant further. Gaira went into a fury & charged his sibling again, with Sanda doing the same: both gargantuan monsters clash head-on & engage in a furious struggle, unleashing all their pent-up anger at each other & using fists, clawed hands & even hair-pulling that reached a fever pitch.

Then Gaira gets in a lucky shot: using his fingers, he raked Sanda's face which left him partially blind & gave the green-haired monster time to throw him over _his_ shoulder before his opponent landed flat on his stomach with an earth-shaking boom. Striving to get up, Gaira pressed on by stepping on the back of his enemy's head, intent to crush it like an overripe fruit & scatter the remains everywhere. Sanda escapes this fate by turning onto his back, throwing Gaira off-balance & grabbing his leg before flipping him onto his back. Sanda got on top of Gaira & began beating the daylights out of him, not letting up for an instant; he knew doing so would lead possibly to his defeat before Gaira will go & continue to spread his terror all over Scotland, & undoubtedly to lands beyond.

If Sanda has anything to say about it (which he _does_ ), that shall _never_ happen.

Focusing through the barrage of fists being hammered in his face & the side of his head, Gaira grabbed Sanda's next swing & bit into his left forearm with all his might that made the brown-haired monster cry out in agony, feeling the lower fangs penetrate deep into his flesh. Sanda grabbed the hair of his foe & pulled, but it only made Gaira bite even deeper in fury, drawing more blood as he does. The brown giant used a different tactic to get himself free: using his strength in a rage, he lifted his enemy up above his head & sent him crashing down upon his own, the hard impact forcing his release as Gaira became dazed from receiving a rough blow to his cranium. Pressing his advantage, Sanda got Gaira into a choke hold from behind & attempted to cut off the oxygen flow to his body & cause him to pass out from lack of it.

But aside from his animalistic fury, Gaira was much smarter than even his sibling gave him credit for: using his right elbow, the green-haired monster buffeted his brother into the side hard enough to ensure his release. Turning on a dime, he lunges at his sibling as their battle raged anew, becoming more ferocious than ever.

King Fergus, Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin, Macintosh & all the men that survived watched the savage attack on two brothers who were acting like anything but.

None of them – not even King Fergus – could decide on whether or not they should offer their assistance to Sanda or let him deal with this unusual 'family squabble' on his own.

" _Dad!_ ", said a voice that Fergus hoped to hear again: when he turned to where it came from, he saw his wish come true as Merida & her mother Elinor were riding on Angus as they, along with Queen Cleona, her son Rafferty, & Young Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh, all rushed in to reunite with their families – a period of happy time during a time of crisis, albeit briefly.

"Merida! Elinor!", Fergus cried, sweeping his wife & daughter off their feet in his arms once they disembarked Angus & ran to him. Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh did the same with their sons, & several of the men had greeted Queen Cleona & Rafferty, congratulating them on a job well done.

Once Fergus finishes the kissing of his wife & daughter, he as well gives his family a grand pat on the back.

"No matter how many doubts I might have had about it, I _still knew_ that you two would succeed in your task!", Fergus said proudly. "But then – you two _are_ of _my_ blood, after all!"

Merida & Elinor giggled at the remark.

"I can see that _you've_ had your fill of excitement as _we_ have, dear husband!", Elinor said.

"Aye, dear wife!", Fergus said. "You & your crew got Sanda here _just_ in time: another minute or two later, & I would've ended up in Gaira's _belly_ as a snack, no joke!"

"It looks like we've _all_ got stories to tell one another, if only we had the time!", Merida said, staring directly at the vicious battle of two giant hominoid monsters. "But right now, I'm up for lending Sanda a _hand_ to see if we can help _him_ as _he's_ now doing so for _us!_ "

Getting a good look at the fierce fight between both monsters gave the men doubts.

"I don't think there's anything we _can_ do to help, Merida", said Rafferty. "We've _done_ our part: gotten Sanda to arrive here in Scotland so _he_ can end this feud they've had for years. We have _you_ & your mother to thank for _that_ , lass."

"So…you're saying we should just do _nothing?_ ", Merida asks "But what if, by some chance, Sanda should _fail_ in stopping Gaira? _Then_ what do we do?!"

"Merida", Queen Cleona says, placing her hands gently on her shoulders. "Even the bravest of people should know when to sit tight & let things run their course. You wished to find Sanda & have him duel with his rogue brother in order to save us, & you have. _Let_ him finish what was started _their_ way. If Sanda _does_ fail, then we'll pick up where he left off until Gaira _is_ beaten, one way or another. All we can do it hope that he _doesn't_ , okay?"

Before Merida can say anything more, a new voice interrupts the moment.

"She's got more _important_ things to worry about, anyway!"

Merida & everyone else went on full alert, looking for the source of the newcomer. From eighteen feet before them emerged a lone figure in a black robe who suddenly materializes out of thin air in purple mist before becoming solid. He lets down his hood to reveal a man with jet black hair that had a ponytail draped over one shoulder, solid black pupil-less eyes, & a red scar on the right side of his face. To most, he was an unknown magician who appears in the midst of a life-or-death struggle.

From King Fergus & Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh, they gasp in horror, because this individual was all too familiar to them. That also went for Queens Elinor & Cleona, having heard about him from their husbands.

"It _can't_ be!", Lord Dingwall said just above a whisper.

" _Asarlai!_ ", Fergus, MacGuffin & Macintosh spat, saying his name like it was poison.

"Dad…you & the other lords _know_ him?!", Merida asked.

"I'm afraid we _do_ , lass!", said Lord MacGuffin. "Lords Dingwall, Macintosh, your father _and_ myself all had the _utmost displeasure_ of running into this fiend when the north invaded, with him being one of their leaders in charge: it was shortly after Gaira & Sanda's village was all but wiped out & destroyed when we faced this human beast in battle! He slaughtered _many_ of our people during that attack, leaving more bodies than we'd even _care_ to count!"

"But then, it was _I_ who went & delivered the final blow!", Fergus said. "When _he_ was busy killing soldiers left & right, I sneaked up on him & gave him that wicked scar on his face, which even now he still bears!"

"And afterwards, you _knocked_ me unconscious with a lucky punch between the eyes!", Asarlai said, gritting his teeth. "When I awoke, I found myself chained to a prison wall, having been fed nothing except bread  & water for all those years! This scar you gave to me, King Fergus, is a constant reminder of how much I _loathe_ & _despise_ you,  & it's _that_ hatred which helped me endure _years_ of torture being in that filthy dungeon until my magic had become strong enough to help me escape! And now that I _have_ , I'm going to make _you_ suffer just as _I_ did…only, a _lot worse!_ "

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it, you won't!", yelled a member of the Dingwall Clan as he rushed the black-robed figure, followed by more who've joined in the mad rush with their swords raised. Lords Dingwall, Fergus & the others called out to stop them, but it was too late.

" _Fools!_ ", Asarlai barked, aiming his left hand with his palm out & firing from it a thick beam of white energy that coned out & struck those who charged the wizard with deadly results: all of those caught within its grasp were all burned black as coal, their bodies unidentifiable. Elinor, Fergus, & everyone who saw this horrid spectacle gasped.

In their scuffle which was happening at a distance of 220 meters, Sanda threw Gaira across the landscape as he was briefly knocked off his feet before getting back up in an instant. As they sized each other up for another tussle, a strong scent caught both of their nostrils & they temporarily forgot their quarrel while they decipher this pungent odor which has hit their senses, turning towards it.

The gargantuan rivals have remembered this very stench, as they've smelled it only once before many years ago.

Merida was coming to that same conclusion: she recalled in the gargantuan creatures' story of how the bodies of their villagers were found all burned beyond recognition, & after bearing witness to what Asarlai had done to over two dozen clan members, the clues to the mystery were as evident as the nose on her face.

She immediately turned to Asarlai with a face full of hatred.

" _You!_ ", Merida spat, aiming an arrow directly at his chest with her bow. "It was _you_ who wiped out Gaira & Sanda's village, killing everybody in it all that time ago… _wasn't it?!_ "

Asarlai didn't even _try_ to deny it.

"Of _course_ I was the one, little girl!", he said simply. "Strong as my magic was at that time, it _still_ probably wouldn't have been enough to bring down & defeat _those_ two animals! I couldn't take the chance, so instead of hitting Gaira  & Sanda directly, I decided to do the next best thing: turn them _against_ one another! _That's_ why I waited until both were gone from their village before making my move, killing every living soul, from women & children to all the animals they'd kept in stock! With Gaira & Sanda battling each other & out of _my_ way, I was free to take this land for _myself!_ And I _would_ have, were it not for that blasted _witch_ who took away my powers _and_ my amulet!"

The mentioning of 'witch' put a thought into Merida's head.

' _That blasted witch'…could he possibly mean_ that _witch, the same one who gave me that cake which turned my mother & young_ _brothers into bears?_ , she thought, wondering if there was more of a connection between them than what Asarlai's revealed.

"But even _without_ your accursed magic flowing through your ugly veins, you _still_ decided to lead the north into battle against the south!", said Lord Macintosh.

"A foolish _mistake_ that was, sorcerer!", said Lord Dingwall. "Look where it _got_ you!"

Asarlai wanted nothing more than to roast the entire lot of them just for the sake of it, but Gaira's grunting had caught his & everyone's attention as the green-haired giant turned to his brother, unsure of what to do or even say. He had a face that spoke of betrayal, regret, disappointment, & shame.

Then Gaira did what neither Sanda nor the people watching ever expected him to.

He slumped on his rear & let out a boisterous roar of not anger _or_ pain, but of sorrow: it echoed throughout the immediate area,  & something else happened that nobody expected, which was even _more_ of a surprise as Cleona is the first to point out.

"Is…is Gaira… _crying?_ ", she says.

It took some effort, but Queen Cleona was correct: she & the rest _can_ see a flow of tears flowing from the eyes of the green-haired giant as the guilt of savagely consuming humans because he was on a hate binge & falsely accused his sibling of committing atrocities he was never guilty of built up in him, & he held nothing back as the tears flowed almost like small streams from his eyes. Gaira let out another wail of sorrow as King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Merida & all their allies/friends stare at the once-vicious beast. Despite the atrocities & carnage Gaira had committed, not one of them could muster any kind of hate or loathing towards him: like Sanda, he was tricked by a horrid magician who had wished nothing more than to conquer all of Scotland, once the two gargantuan brothers were no longer obstacles in his path. Even Queen Cleona & her son Rafferty couldn't bear to hold any resentment or abhorrence towards the monster, aside from the fact that King Searlas was killed by his hand, along with just about everyone else at Castle Callaghan.

As they gave it serious thought, the two gargantuan brothers were as much victims as those Gaira had killed.

That's exactly what Sanda means to explain to his sibling: taking Gaira by the arm & slowly but gently getting him to his feet, he lifts his head so that their eyes meet & communicates in his language that what he went & did was _not_ his fault, that they were _both_ duped & played for fools by a madman with conquest on his mind.

When Gaira asked if it really _wasn't_ his fault, Sanda shook his head & reassured him by placing his hands upon his shoulders & patting them gently like a good sibling, saying it was okay.

Sanda's comfort & language lifted almost every trace of guilt from Gaira's conscience: he'll still have to live with the fact that he's killed humans & consumed them like a bear would do for itself and/or cubs, but being a fierce combatant with a strong fighting spirit, Gaira won't let it eat away at his conscience too much.

Reunion aside, the two brothers knew that the _real_ enemy to both the humans _and_ them was still present, & they turn to where it currently stood. When Gaira & Sanda see the form of Asarlai, Gaira's tears dry up & his rage returns with a vengeance, & he bares his teeth in pure hate towards this single human who _dared_ to ruin their way of life.

Even Sanda, who's mostly a peace-loving creature, wants nothing better than to crush the sorcerer into paste, & _his_ rage was also rising almost as much as Gaira's own.

Asarlai felt the hateful gaze upon him from the two gargantuan brothers, & received a binge of fear travel up his spine: even at full power, he doubted he could defeat even _one_ of the monsters, let alone both…and Asarlai _knew_ it!

Fergus & the rest could feel the wizard's fear, & it tasted delicious to them.

"It seems to _us_ that the shoe just became accustomed to being placed on the other _foot_ , wizard!", Fergus says.

"You've got a _lot_ to answer for, sorcerer!", said Lord MacGuffin. "Even if you escape _our_ brand of punishment, you _won't_ be able to escape from _theirs!_ They'll hunt you to the _ends of the Earth_ , if need be!"

"But one way or another, you're _definitely_ going _down!_ ", Lord Dingwall said.

Despite the odds against him, Asarlai refused to go down without a fight.

"Not just _yet_ I won't, old timer!", the black-hearted wizard says, digging into his robe pocket & taking out a round purple sphere the size of a grapefruit & smiling wickedly. "Gaira & Sanda are about to have _bigger_ problems than _me_ right now…with an emphasis on the 'bigger' part!"

Sphere in hand, Asarlai threw it in the direction of the two gargantuan monsters, who stopped after taking a few steps towards their quarry as the sphere floated between them & began swelling like a bathtub bubble. As it expanded, it began taking shape: a pair of legs with five toes that ended with curved pointed claws, arms that were nearly twice as long & had hands with five fingers that were also clawed & the length of each finger, & a massively built body that was partly hunched over. A head which resembled a gorilla's rested at the top of a short thick neck, but sprouted two horns from the rear that curved up like elephant tusks. The mouth had sharp teeth & a pair of large fangs just as Gaira has, if not a bit longer. Its eyes were a solid white with no pupils, & the ears on the sides were pointed.

This new monster was like a large mutant gorilla, but had scaly flesh instead of fur all over its body, making it a reptile rather than a mammal that stood 65 meters tall.

Merida, Elinor & the rest stared with agape eyes at the new monstrosity which Asarlai conjured, & more than a few gasps escaped the mouths of the Scottish folks.

On Asarlai's mouth was a huge grin, & he faces the stunned people.

"Beautiful, isn't he?", he gloats. "Say hello to my lovely pet Ollpheist: he's the _perfect_ weapon for getting rid of both those sibling pests _once_ & for all!" His entire self then becomes a being of living purple mist as he rises ten feet from the ground. "As for _you_ , King Fergus…you've ruined _my_ life all those years ago, so now _I'm_ going to ruin _yours_ , & how fortunate for me that I've got the _perfect_ bait to help me _accomplish_ that little feat!" Asarlai turns to his beast & gave him his orders. "Ollpheist – _kill them!_ "

The sorcerer gave King Fergus one last fiendish grin before his misty form dissipated away.

"I don't understand, Lord Fergus!", said Lord Macintosh. "He didn't attempt to kidnap your wife & daughter, so what could he have meant by 'the perfect bait'?"

Macintosh's answer came to him even before he finished his question, & it soon caught on everybody else which gave them a deep chill up their spines – more so than that of Ollpheist himself.

"Oh no", Cleona said just above a whisper.

" _The boys!_ ", Fergus, Elinor & Merida said in unison as the latter shouted Angus' name. The Clydesdale horse came to Merida in record time as she & her mother boarded their ride.

" _Go_ , Angus – _to the castle!_ ", Merida said as her horse took off like the wind, not slowing down for an instant.

"He has your three _sons_ , Lord Fergus?!", Rafferty asks.

"I'm afraid so, lad!", Fergus says, calling forth for his own horse. "And Maudie's there _with_ them: despite the boys' tenacity for playing tricks & staying ahead to keep from getting caught, they'll _still_ be no _match_ for Asarlai, & there'll be no telling _what_ that mongrel of a wizard will do to the lads _or_ to Maudie!"

"And your wife & daughter could be walking right _into_ his _trap_ , Lord Fergus!", said Cleona.

"The _devil_ they will!", said Lord MacGuffin, boarding his own horse as many of the men do the same, with most of them riding in wagons the horses pulled for their equipment.

"Take the lead, King Fergus!", said Lord Dingwall. "We'll follow you through the devil's world below & back again if that's what it takes to help save your family from the clutches of that denizen of that very place!"

Everyone, including Queen Cleona & Rafferty nodded without hesitation.

Fergus was filled with pride, knowing they all continued having his back.

"Then follow me to the castle, people – we've got a _devil_ to expunge!", he shouted as he mounted his own ride & offered Cleona & Rafferty a ride, which they accepted. Once aboard, Fergus indeed took lead as everyone followed right behind, riding towards Fergus' home as fast as possible.

Taking a glance behind him, Fergus offered a silent prayer to Gaira & Sanda.

 _Godspeed, boys…now that you're reunited, show that filthy monstrosity what it means to mess with one's family as_ we _do the same!_ , he thought.

As Fergus & his troops race off towards Castle DunBroch, Gaira & Sanda brace themselves against Ollpheist, as the gorilla-like monster extends his clawed hands & bellows a roar that rivaled their own. The gargantuan brothers did no different, letting out cries of rage & indicating they were more than ready to fight to the death.

Like an actual angered ape, Ollpheist charged the two giant brothers.

The battle between giants was on!

 _Castle DunBroch:_

Asarlai moved his hostages – Maudie, Hamish, Hubert & Harris – from the dining room over to the Great Hall & secured them to two of the royal seats where Fergus, Elinor & Merida would normally be seated at. He felt it'd be a lot better to get his revenge upon the DunBroch family in the very room they address visitors & have meetings of pure royalty.

 _Soon, this very room will instead become the place where they'll die!_ , Asarlai thought with a wicked grin on his face as he looked at his four captives, all of whom wore faces of hate at their captor.

"Aw now, no need for sour faces, people", he gloats. "On the contrary, you ought to feel quite _honored!_ "

"And _why_ , pray tell, should we be feeling _that_ , wizard?", Maudie asked in a not-so-pleasant tone.

"Because…it isn't every day that one gets to bear witness to a whole clan that comes crumbling down, thus bringing extinction to a family name! Once I get rid of King Fergus, Queen Elinor,Princess Merida _and_ those three brats, the DunBroch clan will be no more except for a bad memory! Then, everything _they've_ ever ruled & owned will be _all_ mine – including _you_ , dear Maudie, as you'll work & slave for me until you literally drop!"

"I'd rather face an angry bear like _Mor'du_ than to _ever_ end up becoming your slave & servant, Asarlai! At least I know for sure that I'll be granted a _quick death_ facing a beast like that as opposed to experiencing a slow  & torturous one under _your_ heels!"

Asarlai chuckled at Maudie's attempt to be bold & defiant.

"Brave words – from an old maid who's hog-tied to a _chair_ , along with three _piggies!_ ", he teased, grinning.

Maudie & the triplets just glared deeper at the wizard, gritting their teeth.

An oval of blue light appeared in the center of the room, measuring a foot in height.

"It seems we have a situation on our hands. Let's have ourselves a look-see", Asarlai said, approaching the oval light as it displays a promising sight to the evil sorcerer. "Ah – Queen Elinor & Princess Merida come riding in to try & save the day!" The light then shows another scene to Asarlai that makes him even more pleased. "And King Fergus & his merry band of followers _also_ make their way towards the castle! Perfect!"

The oval light continues to shine, giving Asarlai a clear view of activity occurring in the near vicinity.

"The King & Queen are on their way over, along with the Princess?!", Maudie says, growing more bolder. "Oh, you are _so dead_ , Asarlai! When _they_ get their _hands_ upon you, they'll…"

"It will _never happen_ , future slave!", Asarlai interrupts her. "The _only_ thing _they'll_ be getting their hands on is the touch of _death!_ And on _that_ particular note…"

Asarlai raised his hand as white energy engulfed it, bringing his spell into action.

Maudie & the triplets were too afraid to wonder what the evil wizard had in mind.

 _The landscape, just outside the castle:_

Angus sped through the bush at breakneck speed, carrying Merida & Elinor on his back as they hold on for dear life in order to save four important ones. Both mother & daughter have only _one_ thought going through their minds: to safely rescue Maudie & the triplets, & make Asarlai _pay_ for daring to desecrate the DunBroch family & clan…with his very _life_ , if necessary.

Neither Merida _nor_ Elinor would have a problem with _that_.

Thankfully, they were nearing the home stretch as the castle was visible through the trees & brush.

"There it is, Merida!", said Elinor, pointing towards their destination. "We're just about home!"

"It couldn't have come soon enough for _me_ , Mum!", Merida said, her voice getting darker. "And I _swear_ to you, if Asarlai has harmed even _one strand_ of hair on either Maudie _or_ any of the boys, I'm going to…"

Her oral thoughts of vengeance upon the sorcerer & Angus' flight were abruptly interrupted when a trio of light flashes make themselves known, causing Angus to rear up on his hind legs & again came close to dumping his riders. Merida held tightly on his reins as Elinor held onto her daughter to keep from falling off.

"Angus, you need to quit _doing_ that, as I might not always…", Merida started to say but became deathly silent when she saw the reason for the Clydesdale's sudden stop: three soldiers wearing ragged tartans & pieces of body armor were standing in their way, holding swords in their hands. What's more, their flesh was rotted & decayed, as they look as if they've just risen from the grave.

 _That filthy wizard! He's reanimated the_ dead _to try & stop us!_, Merida thought.

The crimson-haired teen refused to be intimidated: unsheathing her sword, she blocked the weapon of the first undead soldier before stabbing it through the heart & causing it to collapse. She made short work of the other two, & their path became clear again until the impossible happened: the undead soldiers she'd just slain picked themselves up again, ready to do battle like they've never been touched to begin with. To make their situation worse, over a dozen more of the undead soldiers were materializing out of thin air, each of them armored & armed for conflict. Forming a circle which surrounds them, more of the undead began appearing behind these that create a thick perimeter, making it impossible to go through without getting skewered by multiple swords.

Even Merida's expert sword skills & Angus' unparalleled speed would not be nearly enough to defeat this band of warriors, let alone get through them.

 _Curse you, Asarlai! Curse you for an eternity to the world below!_ , Elinor thought with a hard scowl.

Merida had that very same facial expression, & she holds her sword up high, ready to fight despite the odds.

" _Come on_ then, you ugly undead denizens of the underworld!", she shouts her defiance. "If we _are_ to die this day, then my Mum & I _aren't_ going down without a _fight!_ Let's go… _show me what you've got!_ "

The undead let out a horrid battle cry before they charged the mother & daughter.

Several of the undead have received a well-placed arrow in their heads, dropping them as the horde turned to see King Fergus & his band fiercely charging in as Lord Macintosh, his son & many others fired their arrows & struck a multitude of the undead soldiers, bringing them down if for the moment.

"You shan't be doing any dying _today_ , dear Merida…not if _we_ have any say in the matter!", Fergus called out as he got off his horse & ran towards his wife & daughter to deal with the few remaining enemies that still stood.

Queen Cleona, Rafferty & all the rest dismounted & readied their weapons for the inevitable conflict to come.

"Fergus!", Elinor said proudly, getting off Angus with her daughter as they were gathered in his mighty arms for a group hug. "You always _did_ know how to make such a grand entrance!"

"I suppose I must've picked that up from you _and_ my daughter, dear woman!", Fergus joked, landing several kisses on his wife's lips  & giving the same to his daughter on her face. "But to help protect his own family, a man is willing to endure _anything_ to ensure their safety!"

"Same here, Dad!", Merida said, getting another kiss & warm squeeze from her father.

The tender reunion ended when the undead soldiers who were struck began rising up off the ground, followed by more appearing from out of nowhere to join their ranks.

Soon, they'll be overwhelmed by the undead enemies, with no way through no matter how hard they fight.

"Merida, Elinor… _we'll_ hold off this ghastly horde while _you two_ head inside the castle & deal with Asarlai!", said Fergus, releasing them both from his grip.

"What…and leave you here all alone?! We can't _do_ that!", Elinor protested.

"Yeah Dad, we're the _best_ chance at stopping Asarlai…but only by working _together!_ ", added Merida.

"There's _no time!_ ", Fergus said, more forcibly. Quickly realizing his error, he brought his tone down a notch. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for snapping at you two just now, but there's a small window of opportunity open to us: if it closes, we'll _never_ reach the castle, let alone rescue Maudie & the boys! You both are their _best_ chance at seeing another sunrise! Now, I'm _begging_ you to get going…before these horrors _overrun_ us!"

Seeing more undead soldiers appearing & those slain getting back onto their feet again, Elinor & Merida realize that Fergus was right: if Maudie & the triplets were to have _any_ chance of survival, _they're_ the ones to give it to them.

"You're right, Dad!", Merida says. "But don't you worry, we _will_ come back… _with_ Maudie & the boys, safe & sound!"

" _That's_ my girl! But first…", Fergus says, taking his wife & daughter in his arms again. "Remember…you're both my whole world, & I love you more than _anything_ in it!"

"Right back _at_ you, my husband!", Elinor said, planning a brief but tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Dad!", Merida adds.

"Now quickly – to the castle!", Fergus says, letting his family go as Merida & Elinor got onto Angus & they get past, albeit barely, a pair of undead soldiers that raised their swords & brought them down, just missing both mother & daughter by a hair. King Fergus made short work of the undead with his own sword, slicing them to pieces with a fury that only a father protecting his family can bring. Even slashed into bits, the pieces of these soldiers reform & rise as whole once more, ready to resume their fight with the King of Castle DunBroch.

"You're very _persistent_ devils, I'll give you that!", Fergus said through gritted teeth. "But no matter _how many_ of you horrors rise up from your graves, I'll send you all _right_ back _into_ them! _Come on_ , then! Take _me_ … _if_ you think you ghouls are _brave_ enough!"

With the undead more than willing to accept his challenge, they march into battle with Fergus & his band, all of whom charge boldly into the carnage as they let out a battle cry, their weapons all but ready.

The siege at Castle DunBroch was well underway!

 _The Highlands:_

Just like any gorilla, Ollpheist was as agile & strong as a normal one, having dodged many of Gaira & Sanda's attacks with ease & placing a barrage of well-placed hits with his mighty arms, knocking them for a loop. The green & brown-haired brothers have not landed much physical contact upon their agile enemy, & they were beginning to feel the bruises they'd received during their scuffle which has lasted for a period of well over an hour. Only a very few bruises were visible on Ollpheist's body, which hardly even _began_ to slow him down.

Unless they come up with a more effective battle plan than what they've been devising since this fight started, they'll both be just as dead as the villagers they'd once safeguarded.

Backing away to put distance between Ollpheist & themselves, Gaira & Sanda _do_ come up with a new strategy, & they waste no time implementing it: barking threats & making gestures to come get them, they keep the taunting up for several seconds before Ollpheist roars his displeasure at being teased & charges the pair like a rhino. It's _exactly_ as the gargantuan siblings had hoped he'd do: once within range, Ollpheist raised a clawed hand to swipe at the brothers, but Gaira & Sanda avoided the deadly blow & climbed upon Ollpheist's back as he passed by, digging their fingers into his flesh that caused the ape-monster to cry out, surprised that they could actually hurt him in that manner. Once they were secure, Gaira & Sanda started using one hand to pound their enemy in the head as hard as they could.

Like a wild bull, Ollpheist jumps, kicks & flails his arms around to get the gargantuan monsters off his back, but Gaira & Sanda were as unshakable as ticks on a dog as they keep the pressure on their simian enemy, pounding upon his head mercilessly & digging their fingers deep into his scaly flesh. Even when Ollpheist did several high jumps into the air & landed roughly had done nothing to get his attackers off his back, & trying to reach towards the rear with his hands was a useless tactic.

Purple blood in a lighter tone than his flesh began to flow from the wounds the gargantuan brothers managed to inflict, & Ollpheist will be in serious trouble if their rampage upon his person continues.

If he couldn't reach the attacking Gaira & Sanda with either his jumping or reaching towards his back, Ollpheist came up with a better strategy: making another jump, he goes _backwards_ instead of forward & lands hard on his back, sandwiching the two gargantuas between the ground & himself in a move that stunned the pair & made their bodies go numb temporarily. It gave Ollpheist enough time to roll off his opponents & grab their throats with his giant clawed hands, pinning them down to the ground with immense strength. Gaira & Sanda feel the increasing pressure upon their throats & even their chests, & their breathing passages were in danger of being crushed. Both gargantuas fought back with their fists & struggled to get themselves free, but Ollpheist's strength was solid & kept them pinned. Even as they dug their nails into the ape-like monster's arms, Ollpheist would not yield, & before too long Gaira & Sanda's visions started to go dark from lack of oxygen.

Their eyes began going into their heads.

A massive object slammed its way into Ollpheist's side at full force, knocking the giant simian monster off the gargantuan brothers as they regain their senses after the immense pressure upon them was lifted. They revive in time to see Varan in a violent tumble with Ollpheist as he glided in for a surprise attack, & is now engaged in a savage fight with Asarlai's beast, biting & scratching the ape-like creature with the fury of a jungle cat. Ollpheist retaliated using his own claws on the giant lizard monster & left bleeding marks that forced Varan to make a brief retreat, but became clobbered in the face by an arm that held a terrific amount of strength. Bloody wounds aside, Varan righted himself & let out an angry hissing roar, indicating he was still ready to fight.

And it _won't_ be against the gargantuan brothers either.

Odd as it might seem to them, Gaira & Sanda have just gained an ally in the fight against the simian beast, one of which was totally unexpected but still welcome nevertheless. Ollpheist roared in anger & was about to charge at all opponents when there sounded a quartet of new roars that echoed the area from a distance of 350 meters. Gaira, Sanda, Varan & Ollpheist looked to the origins of the cacophony to see the beasts the noises came from: standing at that very distance were the creatures Anguirus, Baragon, Gorosaurus & Titanosaurus, all of whom, like Varan, followed Sanda shortly after the brown-haired giant pushed the Brave Bear vessel back home to Scotland, doing so at a distance so as not to be detected & following their instincts.

It proved to have served them well: the five dinosaurian monsters sensed trouble to where Sanda was heading off towards, & were indisputably correct when they felt an evil aura in which Asarlai was leaking all across the land, & they lead straight to the wizard's giant simian monster pet Gaira & Sanda were engaged in brutal combat with as Varan joins in.

Now it was _their_ turn.

Charging in like a caravan of soldiers, Anguirus, Baragon, Gorosaurus & Titanosaurus come rushing in as they make the ground tremble like a miniature earthquake has hit it.

The odds became five times greater for the gargantuan brothers, increasing their chances for victory.

Ollpheist wasn't deterred or fazed by the increased number of opponents: with _his_ size & strength, he'll take on a whole _armada_ of beasts just like them if he had to.

Extending his arms & unleashing a beastial & boisterous roar, Ollpheist await the charge of monsters.

Scotland was about to become a battle royal of beasts!

 _Castle DunBroch:_

As the battle between King Fergus' troops & the undead commence right outside the castle walls, Asarlai was engaged in one himself: while he was keeping tabs on Merida & her mother Elinor after they'd gotten past his undead legion & made it across the stone bridge towards the castle, the evil sorcerer lost track of them when his oval light had suddenly flickered, thus losing his picture. Asarlai tried many times to summon it back, but every attempt had ended in failure, making him unable to locate his two female quarries.

 _They could be_ anywhere _by now!_ , Asarlai thought as a spot of panic crept into him. _How is it possible they could become invisible to me?_

It puzzled the wizard: from what he's known of them, neither Queen Elinor now her daughter Princess Merida was knowledgeable in the mystic arts, & had no magic coursing through them. Not only that, King Fergus is totally loathing of any talks of magic and/or spells of any kind; even when he encountered the wizard all that time ago, he had refused to believe his being a sorcerer.

Then again, it _was_ the Witch that stole his magic before…

And just like that, it hit him like an apple falling from a tree.

 _The Witch!_ , Asarlai thought with disdain. _It_ must _be her_ _that's blocking Elinor & Merida from my view! She's somehow escaped from that magical prison I put her in before leaving her place! I _knew _I should've killed her when I had the chance! No matter –_ let _her deploy her magic against me! It still won't do her_ or _the royal mother & daughter any good! And once I've dealt with _them _ & the rest of the DunBroch family, I'll deal with _her _…permanently!_

Asarlai turned to Maudie & the triplets, taking a casual stroll up to his captives.

"Something _wrong_ , sorcerer?", Maudie asked, mocking the man.

"It would seem that your Queen & Princess have somehow eluded my magic eye", Asarlai says. "I must admit, I did _not_ see that coming: they're _far_ more resourceful than even _I've_ given them credit for. But in the end, it will _still_ be a futile effort: no matter _what_ they may attempt, their fate is a foregone conclusion! Before this night is through, the DunBroch Clan will be no more!"

"Don't you be so _sure_ of that, wizard! Even _if_ Queen Elinor  & Princess Merida somehow manage to meet their demise by your hand, King Fergus won't _rest_ until he's avenged them both by placing _your head_ upon his wall, adding it to all the _other_ vicious bears he's killed & stuffed throughout the years! Face it, Asarlai: without your magic, you're nothing more but an annoying _insect_ , just _begging_ to be crushed underfoot!"

Like a cobra, Asarlai struck at Maudie's face with the back of his hand, the blow causing her to see spots in her vision.

"You'll do _well_ to watch your _tongue_ with _me_ , woman!", Asarlai loudly spat. "Although I may have plans for you becoming my slave, _don't_ think for a second that I'll hesitate to put an end to _you_ as I will this family you serve!"

Hamish, Hubert & Harris were horrified seeing Asarlai badly hitting Maudie as he did. Despite their playing all sorts of practical jokes upon her, they never do so to get her or even their father hurt in any way. What _Asarlai_ has just done, it angered them beyond intensely,  & it was at this moment that they wish they were still bears so that they can bite through the ropes before doing so to _him_ – hard!

Instead, they scowl hard at the man who dared strike Maudie that left one side of her face red from the blow & spit out their tongues in true hatred. Asarlai turned to & approached the triplets with the same loathing gaze.

"Mute you boys may be, you had still do _best_ to watch your own tongues, lads!", he said, grabbing their hair in both his hands & got them looking at him straight in the eye. "You kids'll be _nothing_ before the sun comes up, but I might just end your lives much _sooner_ than that if you force my hand, just as I'll do the old maid here! _Got it?!_ "

Asarlai's answer from the boys was a vicious bite on his hands that caused him to yelp & retract them.

The wizard allowed a small smile of brief amusement.

"You three _are_ rather feisty for toddlers!", he says, examining the bite marks on his hands. "If I wasn't going to exterminate the whole lot of you this evening, I could learn to really _admire_ your tenacity & defiant spirits! But alas, such a pity it's all going to _waste!_ "

Hamish, Hubert & Harris only scowled further, not caring _what_ Asarlai does to them from this point on.

If they're going to go down, they're going to do so in total defiance right to the end.

It's what their father would do.

Each gritted their teeth, showing Asarlai that they won't go down so easily.

The wizard was growing weary of it.

"I think I've changed my mind!", Asarlai said, taking Hubert's head within one hand & a blade in his other. "I do believe I'll deal with these brats _now_ before I deal with Fergus, his wife _and_ his daughter!"

Maudie gasped as she saw Asarlai grab Hubert's head & aimed his blade right at the boy's throat, ready to drive it in…and all Maudie can do is watch.

Before Asarlai can carry out his first execution, he gets stuck himself as an arrow that has seemingly come out of nowhere & hit the wizard in his left arm right where the shoulder was, causing him to cry out in anguish & drop his weapon.

" _Get yourself AWAY from our maid…AND those boys!_ ", Merida shouted, training another arrow on Asarlai as she & Elinor emerge from the hallway on the upper floor above the Great Hall, entering the castle through a secret way she & the boys knew about. As one, they come down the stairs as Merida pulls her bow back, ready to shoot her arrow if Asarlai dared to make any unexpected moves aside from pulling her previous arrow out from his arm as he does so with a loud grunt & tossing it aside. Thankfully, Asarlai's magic can heal wounds in seconds, closing it up & fixing the damaged muscle within.

"So…the rambunctious mother & daughter make their way into the castle, after all!", Asarlai says with a grin. "I guess you _did_ have help from that old carver Witch – there's no way you'd be able to sneak yourselves in without my knowing about it otherwise!"

"Even if you _had_ seen us coming from a mile away, sorcerer, there'd be _no force_ on Earth that could keep either of _us_ from our family!", Elinor said, unsheathing a frying pan from her back & holding it with gritted teeth. "You're going to pay _dearly_ for threatening what we love most!"

Seeing Elinor's choice of weapons, Asarlai couldn't help but chuckle.

"And what do you plan on doing with _that_ , Queen Elinor – scramble some _breakfast_ for me?!", he teased, letting out a laugh. Neither Elinor nor Merida were amused.

"No, wizard – it's to scramble your _brains_ with it, once I make _contact_ with your head & scatter whatever's _in_ it all over this room!", Elinor growled. "And if I should somehow fail in _that_ , then my daughter Merida will make you into a living _pincushion_ with her entire quiver!"

"But no matter _how_ we dish out your punishment, Asarlai, you're most _definitely_ going down – even if my Mum & I have to beat you to death using nothing but our own _bare hands!_ ", Merida growled.

"Huh!", Asarlai scoffed, unimpressed by the mother/daughter threats. "I've brought down heavily-armed men without breaking even the slightest hint of a _sweat!_ I've defeated  & imprisoned that carver Witch when I only had but a small _fraction_ of my power coursing through me! What makes you think that I could _ever_ be defeated by a pair of insignificant, frail _ladies_ such as yourselves?! You _really_ think you two can fare any betterthan _they_ did?!"

"There's only _one_ wayto find out for _sure_ , Asarlai!", Elinor said.

"And _that's_ to _take you on!_ ", Merida said, pulling back on her bow the farthest it can.

" _Come on_ , then!", Asarlai dared them with a toothy grin. "Let's see what you two kittens are _made_ of!"

"Gladly!", Merida said, releasing her arrow.

It sailed right for Asarlai's head.

 _In the Highlands:_

For more than an hour, Gaira, Sanda & the dinosaurian monsters were getting their rears handed to them.

As they charged Ollpheist, the gorilla monster out-maneuvered & overpowered them at every turn: grabbing the tail of Varan after a failed aerial attack, Ollpheist used the creature like a living club to buffet the rest – the gargantuan brothers, Baragon, Gorosaurus & Titanosaurus – like they were nothing more than sacrificial chess pieces that had to be discarded once their usefulness was over. Only Anguirus was spared a thrashing from the gorilla-beast's makeshift weapon, dodging at every whim & making sure his spikes didn't make contact with the giant lizard monster, who was being used against his allies in the battle. When Ollpheist raised Varan over his head, it was when Anguirus made his move: curling up into a spiked ball, the monster slammed into the larger gorilla beast with an array of spikes that made several cuts on Ollpheist & forced him to release Varan, who was thrown several meters away from the battle & made a rough landing upon his stomach which briefly knocked the wind out of him.

Varan let out a cry of pain before attempting to get himself back into battle, which was taking him longer than he expected.

While the giant lizard was licking his wounds, Anguirus was inflicting more upon Ollpheist as he used his tail to smack the gorilla beast in the face, leaving several scratches & causing him to cry out. The spiked dinosaur resumed by putting the bite upon Ollpheist's right arm where a human's bicep should be. Ollpheist cried out again, only louder as Anguirus' teeth dug into the purple flesh of his opponent & crushing a good number of muscle tissue. The gorilla monster used his claws to strike at Anguirus, but ended up hitting only his hard spiked shell, which rang like a gigantic bell with each strike. Even Ollpheist's claws – deadly as they are – could not penetrate the protection Anguirus has on his back, & he starts feeling his arm going numb from the pain his enemy was causing.

If Ollpheist doesn't do something soon, Anguirus could very well bite the appendage off before too long, thus lose this fight. Changing strategies, the gorilla creature raises his arm with Anguirus still bitten into it & gave the beast a good body slam upon his back, making the spiked dinosaur cry out in pain & surprise, thus finally releasing his hold on his foe's arm. Fists raised, Ollpheist slammed both down onto Anguirus' unprotected underside that caused the dinosaurian monster cry out even louder, doing so seven more times & feeling like his lungs were crushed and/or a rib or two was broken. Wanting to finish this meddler off for good, Ollpheist raised his right hand with his claws pointed straight down.

One stab was all it took to kill Anguirus where he was most vulnerable.

His hand never came down: Gorosaurus was the first to revive from the previous attack & came rushing in at the gorilla creature, using his famous 'kangaroo kick' as the turquoise-fleshed dinosaur slammed his feet right into the side of Ollpheist's head, knocking the monster 50 meters before he lands on his side & creates a ditch big enough for an elephant to fit into without its head sticking up. The theropod dinosaur came at the mighty gorilla & snatched him by the left leg's ankle in his jaws, making a crunching sound that seemed as if a joint was dislodged or a bone or two was crushed. Ollpheist cried as he felt the anguish of his leg & tried using his good leg to kick his opponent off, but it was completely ineffective when he struck the dinosaur's lower jaw. He attempted to use his arms, but were caught by the wrists by Gaira & Sanda, both of whom were also back on their feet & fighting mad. No matter how hard he tried, Ollpheist could not get free, & his problems were about to heat up from here on in.

Quite literally: Baragon rushed up to the ape monstrosity & halts at 20 meters before unleashing a stream of red-orange flame from his mouth. This belch of fire hits Ollpheist in the stomach & chest, scorching his purple flesh as he let out a boisterous roar of agony. Ollpheist tried to escape from the flames, but Gaira, Sanda & Gorosaurus held him firmly by the leg & arms. Baragon kept his fiery barrage upon the gorilla monster, screaming as the inferno from the smaller but fierce maroon-skinned dinosaur scorches his own.

Unable to take the pain after two minutes, Ollpheist grew really frantic & launched his left arm with Gaira still holding onto it, the sudden movement of his arm catching the green-haired monster off-guard & releasing his hold as he gets slammed into Gorosaurus, who lets go of his enemy's leg & tumbles with Gaira many meters away. Sanda also gets the same treatment when Ollpheist jerked his right arm forward, causing the brown-haired creature to crash right into Baragon, who fortunately ceased his flames in time but couldn't avoid being walloped by the hominoid monster.

Getting back onto his feet, Ollpheist felt a surge of pain in his left ankle due to the damage Gorosaurus had done upon it & roared his displeasure. Before he could get himself oriented or even balanced, Titanosaurus came charging in & clobbered Ollpheist & delivered several punches with his fists & even his head & neck, using it like a club. With each strike Titanosaurus gave his ape-like enemy, the beast was getting more hurt thanks to Baragon's flames.

But they were _also_ making Ollpheist more _angry:_ swinging his left arm at Titanosaurus, the aquatic dinosaur was barely able to avoid getting clobbered himself by jumping backwards  & just out of reach, missing by only inches. Ollpheist swiped at Titanosaurus repeatedly with his deadly claws, wishing to slash his foe asunder & feast upon his flesh. But the aquatic dinosaur stayed just out of reach, leaving Ollpheist open for an attack from behind: Anguirus & Varan – having received their second/third winds, despite their injuries – give a nasty bite to each of the gorilla beast's legs & yanked the monster across the landscape at a distance of 100 meters before crashing onto his stomach. As the other monsters regroup, Ollpheist picked himself up for another attack, but it was Titanosaurus who acted first: doing a quick 180 degree turn, the aquatic dinosaur opened up his tail which revealed a large fish-like fin & began swishing it back & forth at a rapid pace. A blast of powerful winds struck Ollpheist like an invisible hand, blowing trees to the side & in danger of being uprooted or broken in half. The gorilla creature fought against the unexpected turbulence, but even _his_ incredible strength proved no match for Titanosaurus' wind weapon. Roaring in protest, Ollpheist dug his claws into the ground to halt his backward advance, & he fought to get closer to his enemies, using his clawed hands like living anchors as he plunged his weapons into the dirt.

He'd never even got close: while Titanosaurus kept his winds going, Varan & Baragon took the opportunity to attack by making a mighty leap into the winds & throwing themselves directly into the gorilla beast, the winds adding to the strength of the impact. Titanosaurus ceased his winds & closed his tail fin as Varan & Baragon collide with the enemy, cracking a rib or two in the process. Ignoring his pain, Ollpheist lashed back at his two aggressors that have now risen up to six as Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, Gaira & Sanda join in on the melee, crashing into Ollpheist & going wild on the gorilla creature, hitting him everywhere in a simultaneous manner: Anguirus bites down on his arm again, drawing lavender blood; Varan scratches like an angry cat, doing the same; Titanosaurus lands powerful kicks that cause bruises & breaks a few bones; Gorosaurus does the same, only more intense & even tears off a chunk of flesh from Ollpheist's back; Gaira & Sanda land hard punches against the gorilla monster's face, causing blood to spill out from his mouth.

Being assaulted on all sides, Ollpheist's anger has reached the boiling point: unleashing a powerful roar of pure rage, the ape-monster knocks Gaira & Sanda with a single blow from his arm, sending them soaring across the land at a length of 90 meters before crashing onto their backs. Giving Varan a hard elbow to his face, Ollpheist effortlessly picks up Anguirus by the legs & throws him into the lizard creature before facing Titanosaurus & Gorosaurus. His arm like a snake, the gorilla monster snatched the former dinosaurian monster by his long giraffe-like neck & used him to clobber the latter saurian that sent him sprawling across the ground. With his other aggressors put out of commission, Ollpheist used both hands to grab Titanosaurus' neck & squeezed with all his might, intent on choking the life out of the aquatic dinosaur. Titanosaurus fought back with his clawed hands, but his efforts were becoming futile as he felt his life essence slip away due to lack of oxygen.

His eyes started going into his head, & his mouth began to foam.

A rumbling occurred suddenly beneath Ollpheist as he felt the ground under his feet give way, causing him to fall into a freshly-made dirt hole that forced him to release Titanosaurus. The aquatic dinosaur rose groggily to his feet & backed away as Ollpheist was being swallowed up, falling into a hole that became his size in seconds. Wondering how this hole came about, he was bombarded by more flames that covered his entire body, & through the fire he can see Baragon laying it on the gorilla beast: while the other monsters were ganging up on their enemy, the subterranean dinosaur burrowed underground to literally get the drop on Ollpheist & take him unawares.

Now he unleashes his fire to roast the gorilla creature alive, who cries out in agony.

Unlike last time, Ollpheist's whole body gets covered in flames, leaving not one area of his person untouched. Desperately seeking a way out of his funeral pyre, Ollpheist lifted himself out with whatever strength remained in his body, which was scorched everywhere one looked as wisps of smoke rose from various spots. The fire which Baragon engulfed him with also affected Ollpheist's muscles, as each attempt & move he made in getting out of the hole was as if the gorilla monster was climbing a mountain; for a hole that was not even half his height, it was an incredible strain & chore for Asarlai's giant pet.

It was also the perfect chance for the monsters to defeat him.

Once Ollpheist was out of the hole & in the clear, Gorosaurus was the first to strike: he delivers a very powerful kick to the monster's left arm at the elbow, the force of the blow snapping it so that the appendage actually bends the opposite (& wrong) way. Ollpheist cried out loud as the cartilage in his elbow was broken, leaving his left arm all but inoperable as it hung loosely like a broken door. Because of his injury, Ollpheist can't use his arm in the slightest – he cannot even feel his fingers.

Gorosaurus then bit down on the arm where he inflicted the injury, making the gorilla creature cry out again. His other arm was bitten at the elbow by Anguirus, doing so before Ollpheist could launch a counterattack. His vice-like jaws tore the joint just as effectively as Gorosaurus' kick had done, killing & rendering it useless. From behind, both Titanosaurus & Varan get a firm grip on Ollpheist & hold him secure as Gaira & Sanda turn to each other & nod.

The others gave a good amount of damage to their purple-skinned enemy, & now it was time for the gargantuan brothers to deliver the Coup De Grace; emitting a roar of sound hatred for Asarlai's giant pet, Gaira & Sanda charge up to & began beating upon Ollpheist's simian head, delivering the most powerful blows they have ever given to any previous enemy. It isn't Asarlai _exactly_ , granted, but since it _did_ come from the one who destroyed their lives so many years ago in an incident that pitted them against each other & nearly had them killed, beating upon the sorcerer's giant pet made it feel like he _was_. Ollpheist felt every fist that made contact with his head,  & he used whatever strength he had left to escape from his due punishment, only to find he couldn't: even if Baragon hadn't torched his flesh that left him all but drained of his stamina, his broken arms made it impossible. Bright flashes of white light entered the gorilla monster's vision which only got more intense as Gaira & Sanda continued bashing his brains in, the rage they feel for him fueling their attempts.

When they were done after three minutes, Ollpheist's face was covered with swelled bruises & bleeding cuts. He was seeing double/triple in his vision, & his whole body felt just like he was a puppet that Titanosaurus, Anguirus, Varan & Gorosaurus held the strings to, which they were.

Barely conscious after the beating he'd taken, Ollpheist still showed defiance as he growled & snapped his teeth in hatred for the two gargantuan brothers & their team of dinosaurian monsters. Gaira & Sanda could almost admire his tenacity, if they hadn't loathed the beast so much. Seeing the two fangs from his lower jaw gave them both a great idea to finish off the creature once & for all: Gaira & Sanda go for Ollpheist's fangs as the gorilla-like beast snapped at them in the attempt, grab & began to pull on them with all their might. Ollpheist cried out as the two hominoid brothers pulled for all their worth before hearing gums breaking & cracking, until finally…

It was done.

With an audible snap, Gaira & Sanda extract the lower fangs from Ollpheist's jaw, who bellowed in pain & rage at losing his two primary teeth as the areas where they once stood now bled badly, the pain surging through his head & body like the severe burns inflicted upon him by Baragon. Holding the creature's fangs in a downward position, the hominoid brothers nod to one another, knowing what needs to be done: raising their makeshift weapons above their heads, Gaira & Sanda brought down their weapons & plunged it right into Ollpheist's head above his eyes with a sick crunch. Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus & Varan release the gorilla creature as they, along with the two brothers, back away several steps as Ollpheist simply stood like a statue, his vision showing all colors of the rainbow before it changes to all black & fell forward like a timbering tree right onto his face, the ground shaking with the impact.

Ollpheist, the pet monster to sorcerer Asarlai, was no more.

Gaira, Sanda, Anguirus, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus & Varan all let out a victory roar that echoed the immediate area, causing nearby birds to take flight. Anguirus & Baragon used the horns on their snouts to give their deceased enemy a few pokes to make certain that he was, despite the fact that he has both his fangs embedded into his skull; a monster born of magic from a being such as Asarlai could have tricks they wouldn't know about, & they need to double-check that their powerful foe really _is_ deceased.

Giving no sudden movement from the pokes Anguirus & Baragon had given Ollpheist's corpse, they were both convinced without a doubt that the gorilla creature is dead, & they gave a confirming roar.

Now it was the matter of if these monsters who worked well together will start fighting each other as Sanda had often on the island that's been his new home since burying Gaira when they were still enemies. They all stood still & awaited the first one to make the move that will begin a new brawl. Each of the monsters were like statues, undecided if anyone's going to commit the move which shall create more fighting, unnecessarily or not.

The tension was so thick, one could cut it with a knife or sword.

It was Titanosaurus who broke the silence, making noise like he was creating speech, which he was: in his own way, he explains that any further conflict between them was not required, having defeated the _real_ enemy just now. All the others listened as the aquatic dinosaur 'spoke' to those around him, making perfect sense to even the battle-hardened Anguirus, Varan & Gaira – all of which love a good fight & were capable of holding his own as much as the rest in the group.

His reasoning got through, & the dinosaurian monsters all agree to head back to the island from whence they'd come from. As a bonus, they've also agreed to take Ollpheist's body with them, which Anguirus & Varan collaborate on as they were best qualified to carry the heavy load until they reach the water, where everybody will help to push it through as the drink should help lighten the load. Getting in front of Ollpheist's corpse, Anguirus & Varan stay still as Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus & Baragon assist in lifting the body of the gorilla creature upon their comrades' backs.

Although heavier than expected, Anguirus & Varan handled the load quite easily, & they began to march away with their prize in tow. Getting several paces, Baragon paused & faced the two gargantuan brothers, asking if they'll be joining them. Sanda replied that he & his brother won't be just yet, as they have something they need to do first.

Unleashing a roar saying that he understood, Baragon rejoined the caravan & left the two gargantuas on their own. Gaira & Sanda watched as their allies marched on over the terrain of Scotland, carrying the corpse of Ollpheist as they make their way towards the water & head out into the ocean. The brothers watched them until they became a good distance away as Gaira asked what 'something else' they had to deal with, now that their foe is vanquished. His sibling explained that what more they needed to do was to assist the one who helped pick out the culprit that had once wiped away their village, thus making them enemies until the truth was unveiled. Sanda says that, while they recall the smell of the burned figures of those who attempted to bury Gaira before his arrival, they still could _not_ pinpoint the guilty party – until a young female human with red curly hair pointed to said person with a black robe & shouted at him that _he_ was the culprit.

Gaira now recalled that young female human himself, remembering her face as Sanda does, even if they saw her from a distance away. Her facial features were recognizable by both siblings, from her long crimson hair to her equally fiery spirit that matched their own. They even recognized her scent, & the gargantuan brothers believed that, had it not been for her in pointing out the actual culprit who killed everyone in their village years ago, Gaira & Sanda would most probably have stayed enemies forever & became so to all mankind in the process.

It was because of _her_ that they've been reunited as siblings instead of ferocious rivals/foes, & if there was a way to help her, they wouldn't hesitate.

At that instant, they recall when that young human rode her horse with her mother, leading a caravan of humans towards a certain area & in quite a hurry, like it was a matter of life & death. What _also_ entered their minds was that very same human that killed their village & its populace vanished before them. Tying it with the sudden departure of the young female & her followers gave Gaira & Sanda a sense of dread: they were heading straight _for_ the sorcerer human, & could very well be heading towards a _trap!_

Sanda nodded at Gaira, fearing for her life as well.

 _She_ helped _them_ , & now it was time for the brothers to return the favor back to her.

Having picked up her scent & still sensing it even after two hours, the gargantuan brothers run off in the same direction she'd gone, hoping they get to her in time before something horrible happens.

The ground shook with every step they took.

 **CHAPTER VIII**

 _The Great Hall, Castle DunBroch:_

It was chaos at the home of the DunBroch Clan.

From outside the walls of the castle past the stone bridge, King Fergus & his army were fighting tooth & nail against a horde of undead soldiers that were resurrected by Asarlai's dark magic. It was a rough, irritating conflict: no matter how many they bring down with their weapons of bows & arrows, swords, maces & everything else in all their arsenals including their bare fists (which King Fergus wasn't shy of using in most cases), they keep on getting back up & resume fighting again. Even decapitation of legs, arms or even heads doesn't do a thing to keep them down.

Despite fatigue beginning to creep in, Fergus & his people continue to press on, hoping that Elinor & Merida can bring down the main antagonist.

King Fergus offered a silent prayer for his wife & daughter as he brought down another undead soldier with his bare fists.

Inside the castle was no better, as even _more_ chaos ensued: Asarlai shot beams of white energy at both Merida & Elinor, each of whom have managed to dodge & evade every blast thrown at them. One shot was directed at the face of the Queen, but Elinor used her frying pan as a shield, with the blast being deflected & shot skywards, hitting only the ceiling above. This gave Merida the opportunity to fire a pair of arrows at the wicked sorcerer, which streaked through the air like bolts of lightning & headed straight for Asarlai's head.

But the wizard was more clever than mother & daughter gave him credit for: with a flick of his wrist, Asarlai burned both arrows before they came even a foot to their target, disintegrating them into cinders.

Elinor & Merida gasped, seeing their ploy has failed to bring their foe down.

"You'll have to do better than _that_ , ladies!", Asarlai said with a menacing grin. "Many men – _skilled_ men – have come against me, & I've buried each & every one of them! Better sharpen your own, lest you end up as _they_ did!"

"Oh we _will_ , Asarlai! For _one_ thing – _none_ of those men were _us!_ ", Merida spat as she charged the wizard with her sword as Maudie & the triplets watched in stunned silence. Asarlai just stood there with his arrogant grin on his face, awaiting her charge. When Merida came within range, she swung her weapon at Asarlai, who levitated himself off the stone floor of the Great Hall & hung ten feet above it. The wizard then fired a volley of beams from his hands at Merida, leading his attention away from her mother, maid & younger brothers. Due to her fancy footwork, Merida was able to stay ahead of the wizard's strikes.

"Nice _moves_ you have, Merida!", Asarlai mockingly praised. "Let's see _how_ much longer you can last – before _you_ get roasted alive like so many have fallen before my unparalleled power!"

 _I won't_ have _to last too long, Asarlai!_ , Merida thought, dodging another set of blasts. _In fact, if I know my Mum, she's all prepared to strike right about…now!_

Merida knew her mother well: as Asarlai concentrated on Merida, Elinor took the opportunity to make her move as she aimed & threw her frying pan upwards at the wizard's head, striking him dead-on with a loud clang & a grunt from his lips. The blow made Asarlai lose concentration & he plummeted to the stone floor, hitting it hard to make his body numb from the impact. This is when Merida upped her assault: placing her sword away, she grabbed her bow & fired a barrage of arrows from her quiver in rapid succession, each one striking Asarlai in his arms & legs, including two in his back. Every hit Merida made caused the wizard to cry out in pain, having hardly been hurt up close like this since King Fergus brought him down in the fight that lead to his only defeat.

His pain reminds him of how much he _hates_ King Fergus & all who stand with him.

Using that hatred to give him strength & get back to his feet, Asarlai gets clobbered by Elinor, who retrieved her frying pan & began buffeting the wizard with all her might, barking angrily at her enemy while she does.

" _You_ , Asarlai, _dare_ to come here into _my_ home, take hostage my faithful _servant_ as well as my three _young sons_ , _threaten_ their very _lives_ – and all because my _husband_ brought shame to & _humiliated_ you from years past?! _You_ , dear wizard, are _about_ to know just _what_ it means to _scorn_ a _woman_ – especially when it's a _DunBroch_ woman!"

Elinor's assault got even nastier than before as she kept on pummeling Asarlai, striking him in the face, chest & back. His vision was going blurry & the colors were being shown in spots, & the pain was making it hard for Asarlai to concentrate on using his magic. Merida thought about lending her mother a hand, but thought better of it: she was doing quite well on her own, meting out her brand of punishment against the sorcerer. Above it all, Merida was quite stunned to see her mother unleash her anger like this: in all the years she'd known her, Merida _never_ saw Elinor get in a fit of rage such as the one she's displaying now. Usually, Queen Elinor is calm & gracious & would never dream of raising her voice to anyone – 'the look' is more than enough to straighten up even her husband when they get out of hand. But now, she's releasing a side that even Elinor herself never knew she had & displaying it upon a man who is every bit a monster as Gaira, the other monsters that live with Sanda on that island, or even Mor'du himself.

Normally, Elinor would refrain from going into such an animalistic rage like this.

But for Asarlai, who's threatened her family so callously & cold-hearted, she will _happily_ make an exception.

Asarlai worked his way through the pain Elinor was inflicting upon him & garnered enough orientation to grab hold of her weapon by the handle on the next swing, violently pull it out of her hands & throws it away far out of her reach – a move that surprises the Queen.

With a powerful backhand, Asarlai wallops Elinor across her face so hard, she was seeing spots before her eyes, & she collapsed to the floor. Like with Maudie, Elinor was left with a red mark on her face where she was hit.

" _Milady!_ ", Maudie cried out as the triplets gasped.

"Foolish female!", Asarlai growled, grabbing Elinor by her hair & pulling her to eye level. "You believe _you_ know of a burning rage coursing inside your body?! After your husband defeated me, all those _years_ I spent inside that prison he put me in got me whipped, stabbed, beaten  & ridiculed by the guards at _every_ opportunity presented to them! I'd been offered _no mercy_ by anyone, not even by the one in charge of that dismal place! The _only_ thing that kept me together & alive while rotting away was the unparalleled _hate_ I had for him & everyone who'd ever stood by his side, from his family right down to those adjoining clans! I've waited a _long time_ to deliver my revenge, Queen Elinor, & I shall let _nothing_ & _no one_ deny me of the one thing I desire most above all else!"

A sharp pain struck Asarlai in the side of his head as Merida belts the wizard hard with her foot, thus forcing his release on Elinor.

" _That's_ for hitting my mother!", she spat. "And _this…_ " Merida brought down an arrow into Asarlai's shoulder with her hands, driving it deep & causing him to cry out in pain. She finished with a hard fist to his left eye that made it black & blue. "…is for _manhandling_ her!"

Before Asarlai could regain his senses, Merida took a piece of rope & wrapped it around the wizard's throat & squeezed with all her might. The wizard felt his air cut off as his windpipe had pressure upon it.

"You've made a _ton_ of mistakes in your sad, pathetic life, Asarlai!", Merida growled as she kept the pressure on him. "The choice to use your magic for evil, wiping out innocent people, pitting two giant brothers against each other, leading the north against my clan _and_ those who sided _with_ my father! But the _biggest_ mistake you or anyone else can _ever_ make was _attacking my_ _family!_ And as the Princess of my beloved DunBroch Clan, this is _one_ thing I'm going to make _perfectly_ clear – _nobody_ threatens _my family_ & gets away with it! _NOBODY!_ "

Merida's last word made her put the choke on Asarlai the hardest, using it to punctuate her claim. The wizard's vision was swimming, & his anger grew within: in a span of five seconds, his body was glowing & unleashed a surge of energy that knocked Merida backwards & burned the rope she wrapped around his neck, enabling him to breathe. All the arrows she embedded into him were pulled out, & his wounds closed up along with his robe repaired.

When all was said & done, Asarlai looked as if Merida's arrows & Elinor's frying pan never touched him.

"You'll _regret_ your actions, little girl!", he says in a cold voice with a stare equally frigid.

Merida wondered how she'll be able to defeat him, what with his magic coursing through him & all.

 _Wait…_ that _could be it!_ , she thought. _It might work, if I can simply goad him into it…_

"Any _last words_ , Princess Merida?!", Asarlai growled as he levitated five feet off the ground.

"As a matter of fact… _I do!_ ", Merida says, surprising him as she gets to her feet. "You're nothing but a bonafide _coward_ , Asarlai: always hiding behind your magic to do all your dirty work, while keeping your body safe from harm! I'll bet you don't even know _how_ to go against another opponent with nothing but a simple weapon in your hands & your own natural-born courage – but _I_ do!"

Amazingly, Asarlai seemed intrigued by Merida's words as the room went into a dead silence.

"You actually believe I _can't_ beat you without my magic, child?", Asarlai says as he floated down until his feet touched the floor again. "I can take on  & defeat you without my powers _blindfolded_ , if I prefer!"

"Then _prove it_ to me, Asarlai!", Merida said, hanging her bow & drawing her sword. "Let's have you & me in a one-on-one swordfight with blades only – no magic! If you _can_ bring me down in such a simple manner like you're boasting, then _I_ want to _see_ you do _just_ that!"

The wizard placed his fingers underneath his chin, pondering the red-haired girl's offer. He takes nine seconds before coming up with his answer – with a smirk.

"Very well then, Princess – challenge accepted! But first…", Asarlai says before turning to Elinor & uses his magic to levitate the Queen & place her in the last empty chair of the room, using leftover rope to bind her to it like he did to Maudie & the triplets. He turns back to Merida. "That's just in case your mother happens to get _any_ bright ideas of interfering in our duel, Princess! You said you wished for me to face you with nothing except my sword  & courage? I'm _good_ with that – it gives me the chance to show you what I can _really_ do in a fight!"

Using his magic again, Asarlai formed a perfect sword of steel with a purple jewel embedded in the handle.

"Be on your _guard_ , Princess Merida!", he warns. "I _won't_ begoing _easy_ on you!"

"Believe me, wizard – I wouldn't want it _any other_ way!", Merida said with a scowl. "Only _one_ of us is going to walk away from _this_ fight!"

Asarlai grinned devilishly.

"Couldn't have said it better _myself_ , my dear!", he says just before he lunged forward & swung his weapon in a move that would've decapitated Merida, were she a second late from using her own sword to block his deadly swing before putting a bit of distance.

 _Good heavens…I almost didn't_ see _that swing!_ , Merida thought, dodging two more swings that came awfully close to making contact with her. _I have to admit – he_ is _rather good with that thing! I'd better take his advice & stay on my guard if _I'm _going to be the victor in this little tussle of ours!_

Asarlai & Merida engaged in a fierce battle of swords clanging, each one blocking and/or dodging the other's swings/jabs. When Asarlai knocked Merida down with his foot in one maneuver, he raised his weapon above his head & brought it straight down on Merida, who dodged to her left side & used her weapon to make a cut in Asarlai's arm, surprising him. The wizard cried out as Merida's blade made contact.

"Very _good_ , Princess – you draw first blood!", Asarlai said, examining his wound with a smirk. "I must confess – I underestimated you & your fighting prowess! A child you may be, you possess a rather _fierce_ fighting spirit within you! I _like_ that, Merida – it will make your defeat by my hands all the _more_ satisfying!"

"Shut up & _fight_ , wizard!", Merida said through clenched teeth.

"As you wish!"

The evil sorcerer lunged at Merida again, going for a stabbing in her heart that was a little bit _too_ close for the crimson-haired teen. Once Asarlai's sword passed her left, Merida went for a stab herself, only going for her enemy's face to drive it straight through. Again, Asarlai cheated death by moving his head to one side before jumping back to put some distance between himself  & his opponent. Merida rushed him & swung her sword in an uppercut, only to get it blocked by Asarlai's downswing & keeping it in the floor. Both combatants stare at one another in pure hatred, each wishing a horrible death to the other in the most unimaginable way. When Merida sees she won't be able to get her sword lifted by Asarlai's, she pulls it away & goes for a horizontal swing to take his head off in a flash.

Once more, the wizard avoids death by using his weapon as a shield to deflect her blow before making a vertical slash to slice Merida in two. The red-haired princess dived & slides underneath Asarlai's legs before the blade can hit its mark, giving his left leg a cut as she passed through. Asarlai's pain left him distracted long enough for Merida to deliver another cut to the wizard, doing so in the back as she made a diagonal slice across that tore his robe & getting it stained with the man's blood. Asarlai cried out from both wounds, & he turned to face Merida with the most sinister look on his face – one Elinor would appreciate greatly, if she didn't hate the man as much as her daughter & husband do.

"You'll pay _dearly_ for that, child!", Asarlai barked, swinging his weapon at Merida, who blocked it in time as she got even more intense with her swordplay towards her opponent. Asarlai matched her move-for-move, being only a bit impressed by her wild but skillful handling of her weapon as metal clanged more violently than before. Maudie, Hamish, Hubert, Harris & Elinor watched from where they were tied with both amazement & baited breath. Elinor is most impressed, seeing her daughter handle a sword about as good as she handles gatherings, politics, & everything else within the castle walls.

 _And to think – long ago, I was vehemently_ against _Merida's interest in using the bow & arrows, let alone using a sword in combat!_, Elinor thought. _But now, I have to say – I'm so_ glad _she took all those lessons with her father! She will need every_ ounce _of her skills if she is to win against that vicious beast of a man!_

 _Keep fighting, Princess Merida!_ , Maudie thought. _Show that filthy animal what it means to anger someone from the DunBroch family!_

Neither Maudie nor Elinor dared to say their thoughts aloud: Asarlai would no doubt have cast a spell to close their mouths for coaching from the sidelines, & having their mouths removed or even sewn shut was something both ladies couldn't fathom happening to either of them.

Thus, they stayed silent & hoped for the best that Merida _can_ win against him.

On one missed downswing from Asarlai, Merida stepped on his weapon & leaped over the sorcerer, inflicting upon him a cut in the back of his head before landing on her feet. Asarlai cried out & reached in back where he was cut with his hand & saw it stained with his blood. This put him in a boiling rage: like any wounded animal, Asarlai was at his most dangerous & attacked Merida with his sword, going berserk but keeping his skills sharp at the same time. Merida used every ounce of her _own_ swordplay skills to keep blocking each thrust, swing & parry that came at her as each one was very close to making contact with her as she'd done with him.

Unless she does some fancy swordplay to counter his moves, Merida is bound to be in big trouble.

Unfortunately for her, she steps right into it: with a dodge & an unexpected uppercut, Asarlai disarms his young enemy & sends her weapon spinning towards where Elinor was strapped in, who gasped when she saw the oncoming blade heading her way. Moving her head to the right, she just missed getting stabbed to death by Merida's weapon, which became embedded two inches into the wood.

Elinor escaped a horror only to be witness to another: her daughter Merida getting knocked down by Asarlai's well-placed right foot to her solar plexus as the sorcerer now stood over her in triumph, sword in hand & grinning his widest.

"I must _congratulate_ you, Princess Merida: aside from your father King Fergus, you're about the _only_ individual who's _ever_ lasted this long with me in a conflict!", Asarlai said, repositioning his weapon so that its point was aimed downwards. "Although my hatred for you & your family remains boundless, I _do_ admire your boldness & tenacity! I'll be sure to keep your _head_ as a reminder of this battle once I separate it from your body & remake this entire castle in my image – _right after_ your parents  & brothers all share the same fate! So then…do you have any last words before I finally send you to the afterlife, dear princess?!"

"Just _one_ , sorcerer!", Merida said sternly before she shouted at the top of her lungs for five-six seconds. This all but confused both family member & foe alike until the front door burst open as Angus came running like a charging bull, heading directly at Asarlai, who turned to see the Clydesdale growing in his view.

The sorcerer had no time to avoid his charge, much less conjure a spell to counterstrike.

With a bear's strength, Angus rammed into the sorcerer full force that took him away from Merida & knocked his sword from his grip, sending it skittering across the floor to where Elinor & the others were held. As Angus sends Asarlai over to the wall & uses his hooves to trample over him in pure hatred, Merida gets up & rushed on over to her family, picking up Asarlai's sword before using it to cut her mother's ropes & freeing her.

A high-pitched whine caught their attention, & they bore witness to Asarlai gaining the upper hand upon Angus as he trapped him in a yellow glow & slammed the Clydesdale against the wall repeatedly, the wizard's back to his hostages.

"Merida, quick – free Maudie & your brothers & let's escape while we still can!", Elinor whispered to her.

"No, Mum – as long as that man is still alive, our family will _never_ be safe!", Merida whispered back. "Besides, I'm _not_ leaving Angus at his mercy! If only Asarlai has some kind of _weakness_ to exploit…"

That's when Maudie developed an idea, & she quietly beckoned her over & whispered it.

"Princess! When I unwittingly gave Asarlai the amulet he now has tucked within his robe, his power grew to an exponential level! It _could_ very well mean that his life force is more or less _attached_ to that infernal bauble, so if by some chance you can either take it away or even _destroy_ it somehow…"

"Got it, Maudie! I think you've _just_ given us the vital clue we need to _end_ all this!", Merida said, facing Asarlai as he uses his magic to keep Angus pinned to the wall. No matter how hard he tried or fought, the Clydesdale couldn't break loose from the sorcerer's spell.

Merida gritted her teeth & slowly crept up towards the wizard without a sound.

"Must I _forever_ be cursed with interlopers?!", Asarlai spat. "I'm guessing _you_ are the faithful steed to Princess Merida,  & thus shall be the _first_ to feel my wrath before it becomes _their_ turn to suffer by my hands!"

Concentrating solely on Angus, Asarlai never realizes the presence of Princess Merida.

Until it was far too late: with a mighty thrust, Merida rammed Asarlai's own sword into his back & out through his chest as a literal sharp stabbing pain coursed through his whole body as Angus slumped onto the floor. Everybody inside the room – the wizard, Maudie, the triplets, Elinor & even Merida herself – were shocked beyond belief at what just occurred: the eldest child of King Fergus & Queen Elinor has committed an act even the Princess never thought she was capable of, & both friend & foe became utterly speechless at Merida's action.

Asarlai felt himself getting weaker from more than just the sword penetrating his body: Merida also struck from where his amulet was placed at, piercing the man's power source & nearly slicing it in two. It was a one-in-a-million chance, as Merida had no time to decipher exactly _where_ his amulet would hang at inside his robe. But with the life of her horse & family at stake, Merida simply acted & hoped for the best of luck.

It was a gamble that paid off, & Merida felt no guilt with what she'd just done: anybody in one's family has the right to protect their own flesh & blood by whatever means necessary, even if it means he/she is forced to kill in order to keep them safe from danger.

What Merida did was no different, & no exception to that rule.

"You're _finished_ , Asarlai!", Merida snapped angrily. "You shall _never_ threaten my family – or anybody _else_ , for that matter – _ever again!_ "

"I'm not…beaten _yet_ …child!", Asarlai said, straining to get the words out before he sticks his left palm out & blasts Merida & Elinor away against the opposite wall. The impact knocked the wind out of them, & they slumped to the floor, barely conscious of their surroundings. Had Maudie & the triplets been freed from their ropes, they as well would've suffered the same fate.

Asarlai was still having trouble speaking as he felt his stamina slip away.

"I've _still_ got…one last card…to play!", he says with strained effort, reaching into his pocket  & taking out a crystal sphere which he hurls at the middle of the room before it began to glow a dull light. At that time, Asarlai's body began disintegrating, beginning with his feet & fingers. His face started to shrivel & age, looking much more like a frail old man than a young wizard. Even the sword he used in battle & Merida used to defeat him just now started to dissipate, & in no time, Asarlai – the evil wizard who threatened man & monster alike – was no more.

He simply vanished from sight like kindling in the wind.

But Merida & her family weren't out of the woods yet: Asarlai may be defeated, but there's still the threat of the orb he'd left behind just before he died, as its luminous glow began shining brighter. Merida & Elinor have no idea of what tricks it has, but they _do_ know that, coming from Asarlai, it _cannot_ be anything good.

"Merida, we have to…", Elinor started to say.

"I know, Mum!", Merida finished, getting to her feet despite the aches she felt & pulled her original sword out of the throne it was embedded in. With a swift swing or two, she cut through the ropes that bind the triplets & Maudie, freeing them at last. Merida fell on her hands & knees, the blow from before & the rescue attempt having exhausted her strength.

"Princess!", Maudie cried as she & the triplets ran to her side. "Quickly, boys – help your big sister to get _out_ of here before that…thing _does_ something!"

"No!", Merida said, stopping them. "Maudie, boys, listen to me – there's not enough time for _all_ of us to get out before Asarlai's parting gift does what he made it to! You four _need_ to get out while you still _can!_ "

"What?! Are you _crazy?!_ We're _not_ leaving you here to die – _either_ of you!"

"You _have_ to – my Mum & I are _not_ letting that devil do _all_ of us in! Now _go!_ "

The triplets shook their heads, indicating that they weren't abandoning them, & neither was Maudie.

"We _can't_ , & furthermore, we _won't!_ ", Maudie said firmly.

That's when Elinor spoke as the sphere grew brighter.

"Maudie! Boys! I speak to you _not_ as a mother, but as your _Queen!_ And _as_ your queen, I am implicitly _ordering_ you four to _abandon_ this room – _and_ us – _immediately! Now DO IT!_ "

Elinor punctuated her order with 'the look', & the four gave in; if they had to choose between facing an angry Queen Elinor & a raging lunatic like Asarlai, they'd choose the latter without hesitation.

"Yes, my Queen", Maudie said, taking the boys & running towards the door Angus left open when he made his grand entrance, looking back to see the orb glowing even brighter like it might explode. Elinor fought through her pain & made it to Merida, the two embracing each other as the orb glowed so bright, they had to shield their eyes in each other's chest to avoid going blind.

"I love you, Mum!", Merida said, feeling the heat from the orb.

"I love you too, Merida! I always have, & I always will!", Elinor said as Maudie & the boys escaped from the Great Hall just one second before the orb & the room inside exploded in a bright flash of white light.

And just like that, it was all over.

 _The landscape, outside of Castle DunBroch:_

The battle against the undead soldiers reached a fever pitch: King Fergus, Queen Cleona, Rafferty & the Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh along with all their followers were getting overwhelmed by their reanimated foes, as they were now literally piling it on their enemies to bring them down. It was becoming quite futile: the harder _they_ fought, the harder _they_ did, as well as increase in numbers. Several were already being outnumbered & being stomped underneath multiple assailants, & many others were still getting dragged down by numbers alone.

"There seems to be no _end_ to these monstrosities!", said Lord Dingwall, elbowing another soldier. "If we don't _do_ something, they'll put _us_ in the grave soon enough!"

" _Let_ them come, I say!", said Lord MacGuffin, bashing the head of a soldier with his bare fist. "Whether there's two, two hundred or two _thousand_ , I'll send them _all_ back to the devil's world below by my lonesome if I have to!"

"Much as I appreciate your fighting spirit, MacGuffin, we need to fight _smarter_ – if we're to see another _sunrise_ after tonight!", Lord Macintosh says, fending off three soldiers.

"Macintosh is correct!", King Fergus says, bringing down another enemy as three more pile up on him. "That's why my wife & daughter need to get to the _heart_ of this problem – and _that_ means bringing down Asarlai himself!"

"But Fergus – what if they _can't?_ Asarlai is no _pushover!_ ", said Rafferty.

"Neither are Elinor & Merida, lad! Don't worry – they'll _get_ to him, _and_ take him down like the mad dog that he _is!_ All _we_ need to do is hold out long enough so that they can…"

As Fergus spoke, the undead soldiers abruptly ceased in their assault, whether they were piling upon the men, grabbing them or even standing still, all their actions came to a dead stop before beginning to fall apart & disintegrate right before the eyes of the stunned men, along with Queen Cleona. In under twenty seconds, every single one of the undead soldiers that rose up was whisked away as dust into the air, disappearing from sight & leaving absolutely no evidence or trace of their existence whatsoever.

Believing it to be some sort of trick, everyone remained on full guard in case they decide to reassemble & begin their assault anew.

However, after a full minute of no resurgence from Asarlai's army, it meant only _one_ thing.

"They've _done it!_ ", Queen Cleona said, her lips forming a smile just like her son's.

"Ha ha! See? I _told_ you they could do it!", King Fergus says with pride. "When you go up against Queen Elinor and/or Princess Merida – or _me_ , for that matter – you're lookin' for a _world_ of trouble, & it's all going to explode _right_ back in your face when _they_ get through with you!"

"To Queen Elinor & Princess Merida!", shouted Lord MacGuffin, inciting a roar of cheers from all as they raise their weapons in the air to proclaim victory. The men were very impressed: against impossible odds, they've somehow overcame & triumphed over a vile villain they've faced only once before. What made it even _more_ impressive is that when _they_ defeated Asarlai, he had _no_ magic to help him in his mad conquest of Scotland; tonight, when Queen Elinor & Princess Merida faced him, he _did_ have his full magic & they _still_ came out on top.

If _that_ doesn't impress the clans on overcoming impossible odds when all else seemed lost, they don't know _what_ will!

The celebration continued until a bright flash of light caught their attention, when their cheers died & they faced to where it originated. It sent a chill up their backs when they discover that its origin was from over the ravine & at the place most dear to everyone, most notably King Fergus.

 _No…not there!_ , Fergus thought, fearing that Asarlai might have conquered his wife & daughter after all, & did something terrible to them.

"King Fergus, didn't that flash of light occur over at…", Rafferty started saying.

"The _castle! This way_ , everyone! Hurry!", Fergus finished, already getting on his horse with Queen Cleona & racing towards his home as everyone else did the same. Crossing over the stone bridge, Fergus saw Maudie & the boys standing at the front doors of the castle as he dismounted & approached them.

"Maudie! Boys! Where's Queen Elinor & Princess Merida?! Why aren't _they_ here with you?! What's happened to my wife & daughter?!", Fergus asked, taking Maudie by her shoulders.

Maudie, Hamish, Hubert & Harris all had melancholy looks on their faces.

"I do believe you ought to go inside & see for yourself, my King", Maudie replied in a voice that was so fragile & soft before turning to reenter the castle, gesturing him to join her & the boys. Fergus couldn't figure out what she'd meant, but decided not to argue the matter: instead, he did as she suggested as Cleona & the rest also dismounted their rides & followed the ruler of the place.

What Fergus saw in the Great Hall was something he didn't expect, & he was getting both worried & annoyed.

"See? See _what_ , woman?!", he fumed. "I don't see my wife & daughter _anywhere!_ "

"That's just _it_ , my King – _neither can I!_ ", Maudie said to him in a hysterical manner. "One moment they were _here_ , in this very room, & the _next_ …they were just _gone!_ "

Fergus looked at her with some suspicion: Maudie was a bit of an odd individual ever since she began serving his family, but his suspicion was lifting as he also knows that she was always loyal & faithful to Elinor, Merida, the boys (even if the lads _did_ drive her crazy at times with their jokes) _and_ to Fergus; there's no way she'd be making up a story like the one he's hearing now. Unlike the Boys, Maudie _isn't_ one to make practical jokes on anybody, be it him, Elinor, Merida _or_ the boys.

Something _has_ happened to his wife & daughter, & he needs to find out what.

"All of you – search the entire castle grounds & _find_ my wife & daughter! Leave _no stone_ unturned!", ordered Fergus as each of the clans, including his, spread out to begin the search. Fergus turned to his sons. "Boys, that goes for you too – you three know of places in this home of ours that the others don't & can enter certain areas they can't! Please – _find_ your mother & big sister!"

Hamish, Hubert & Harris all saluted with a nod before they scurried off like mice.

Fergus turned his attention back to his maid, who seemed on the verge of crying or going hysterical from all that happened.

"Maudie…", he started to say until she grabbed his tartan & blurted it out with wide eyes.

"Oh, my King, it's _all my fault!_ ", she said hysterically. "If only I hadn't given him that amulet in the first place, but I _swear_ I didn't _know_ he was a…"

"Maudie… _easy!_ ", Fergus says firmly but softly, taking her by the shoulders. "Don't go to pieces on me _now_ , woman – I need for you to relax & tell me the whole story from the beginning, as you're the only one who _can!_ Will you _do_ that? _Please_ , Maudie!"

Taking in a deep breath, Maudie let it out & calmed herself with a nod before she started explaining.

 _The landscape, some distance from Castle DunBroch:_

Slowing their advance, Gaira & Sanda eventually both came to a simple walk before stopping completely at a distance of 220 meters from the castle. Gaira asked his brother as to why they ceased their rush to help the red-haired human & her kin. Sanda explains that something was wrong: he felt no evil presence from the one who roasted those who wished to stop him, & that his malevolent aura was nowhere to be found from within the castle they're facing, or even in the forest from which they stand in. When Gaira extended his senses to try & locate that very evil presence, he was no more successful at it than his sibling.

Not only that, neither of them can sense the presence of the one they came to help – the young red-haired human girl or even her mother.

Gaira feared that Sanda was correct…something _was_ wrong.

Something was _very_ wrong!

 **EPILOGUE #1**

 _Castle DunBroch, the Great Hall, two hours later:_

Just as Fergus ordered, the men left no area unchecked in every room in their search for Queen Elinor, Princess Merida & also Angus, the Princess' faithful steed. Each area was checked thoroughly, from within closets, underneath furniture, even among the rooftops. Hamish, Hubert & Harris went into the areas the other men would never fit & they made their own complete arduous search, leaving nothing to be missed by their eyes. During the search, Maudie told King Fergus about what had occurred inside the castle in his absence, from helping what she thought was a vagrant to when she was forced to abandon the Queen & Princess by the former's orders before escaping the room just as a bright flash of light erupted, with the Queen, Princess & their steed being nowhere in sight once Maudie went back inside to check upon their fate.

King Fergus stood without a word for what seemed like an eternity after hearing Maudie's story, feeling like he was about to crumble into a million pieces or collapse like a tree once it was cut. Fortunately, Maudie was able to keep him steady, & she helped him to sit in his throne before he could do either.

Once everyone – including the triplets – return from their search & informed King Fergus they could find not hide or hair of Queen Elinor, Princess Merida _or_ their horse Angus, the ruler of the DunBroch clan & castle reiterated Maudie's story to all, explaining as to _why_ they couldn't.

Each one felt like they've gotten ten times heavier in just a few seconds, with their legs barely being able to hold up the tremendous weight.

"So _that's_ what happened during that flash of light we saw before!", Queen Cleona said, sitting in Elinor's seat. "Oh, King Fergus – we are _so_ sorry! If there's _anything_ we can do to help…"

"I doubt there _is_ anything that can be done, Queen Cleona", King Fergus said in a voice that seemed defeated. "But I _do_ appreciate your attempt in willing to try."

"There _has_ to be _something_ we can do, King Fergus!", Rafferty said, sitting in Merida's seat with the triplets on his lap. "We can't just _sit_ here & do nothing while Queen Elinor & Princess Merida are _lost_ out there somewhere, possibly in the Scottish wilderness, with no way or idea on how to get home! I vote we send out _search parties_ & _find_ your beloved wife & daughter before something _terrible_ happens to them!"

Nobody seemed enthusiastic about Prince Rafferty's suggestion, & they all remained where they were. That also went for King Fergus, knowing it'd be a wasted effort.

"It wouldn't do any good, young prince", he said simply.

"What? Why not, good king?", Rafferty asked.

"Because, knowing Asarlai like I do…I _doubt_ that whatever their fate was when that sorcerer's magical sphere went off, he wouldn't have sent them away to some faraway place in all of Scotland, or anywhere _else_ on this Earth, for that matter."

"no…", Rafferty said in a whisper, the truth finally hitting home in the lad.

King Fergus nodded, accepting the truth.

"Face it, lad, everyone", he says in a melancholy voice. "My beloved wife & daughter, Queen Elinor & Princess Merida…are gone. There _isn't_ no coming back for them…not after what that _wizard_ has done."

The plain facts hits everybody else rather hard, from the triplets to Queen Cleona & her son Rafferty, & King Fergus does something nobody in the room ever thought he'd do.

Falling out of his throne, he lands upon his hands & knees & began weeping softly before it rose in volume.

Queen Cleona emptied her seat & went to his side, comforting Fergus as he cried his heart out, along with the names of his wife & daughter. Hamish, Hubert & Harris started crying as well, & they turned to Rafferty for comfort, along with Maudie as she took Harris in her arms & held him close.

Maudie couldn't hide the tears any more than Fergus or the boys, & she wept herself.

Lords Dingwall, MacGuffin, Macintosh, their sons & the rest of their clans have lowered their heads in sorrow & mourning, with lumps formed in their throats as they were all barely able to keep it together & prevent themselves from crying as Fergus, his sons & Maudie were. Queen Elinor had wanted for her daughter to take a suitor & follow a tradition that's been handed down in the DunBroch Clan for generations, but Princess Merida wanted her freedom & get to choose her _own_ path in life; her rebellious yet independent ways caught on with the rest of the clans, & she had taught them to take one's life in their own direction, such as marrying only when one is truly ready, & not before.

It was because of Merida that they've garnered & earned _their_ freedom, as well as her own.

As for Queen Elinor, she may have been strict & taught discipline forcefully among the clans at times, but she _did_ have a huge & caring heart to whoever she met, & was never afraid to speak her mind.

She was tough, but fair – the way any queen ought to be.

Now they were both gone, & the merging of the clans will never be the same again.

 _There's nothing worse for a man than when he outlives his own wife & child_, Lord Dingwall thought.

 _Victory we may have won, it didn't come without the worst of prices to be paid_ , Lord MacGuffin thought.

 _May you burn forever in the devil's world below, Asarlai! If only_ I'd _have gotten my hands on you…!_ , thought Lord Macintosh, his anger helping to ease some of his sorrow – _some_ , but not much.

Silently, tears began streaming down their cheeks, unable to hide their grief any longer.

 _The landscape, outside of the castle:_

Gaira & Sanda stayed in their spot & eyed Castle DunBroch closely, hoping to see or even sense anything that might register as a shining light to the whereabouts of the young crimson-haired human. For two hours, they kept their senses/instincts on high alert, but now they've felt a deep wall of sorrow emitting from the castle, & it hit them like a strong wind.

Her presence could _not_ be felt by either gargantuan brother, & their fear has come to pass, much to their dismay.

The young red-haired human, who helped to get Sanda to help defend Scotland against Gaira when he was still a rogue & wild animal, who helped the brothers to know the truth of who _really_ wiped out their village years ago, & the one who has brought defeat to that very individual, was no more.

Even though he knew it already, Gaira turned to Sanda, & the brown-haired giant shook his head with a low grunt that indicated his version of sorrow. Gaira bowed his head: that redhead had the same fierce fighting spirit as he possessed, & he could feel it even from quite a distance like his brother Sanda could.

His admiration for her only deepened his guilt for consuming all those humans in his rage, & he let out a rather soft moaning to emphasize & confirm it. Sanda felt Gaira's remorse & emotional pain, & placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, shaking his head indicating that he has nothing to be guilty about, just like when the real culprit of their village's killer was shown before them.

Although it cost the young human her life, she stood firm & defeated a great evil that would've spelled trouble for all of Scotland & possibly them: the gorilla creature was possibly only _one_ of many nasty beasts at his disposal.

But thanks to _her_ , that's been brought to a conclusion; it's no different than what the two gargantuan brothers would do & _have_ done bringing down Asarlai's pet with the other dinosaurian monsters that put their differences aside & assisted them in defeating it, regardless of the personal cost to themselves.

Gaira & Sanda knew that what their kindred spirit of a human showed was true bravery, & they respect that to the fullest in any living thing, especially in humans.

Knowing she went down fighting, the two gargantuan brothers turned towards the water to head for their new home – the very one Sanda made since leaving Scotland.

It was now time for Gaira to go see it.

 _The Witch's cottage:_

With her crow perched upon her shoulder, the Witch viewed all of the events from her cauldron: the clans going against Gaira in their attempts to bring him down, the arrival of Sanda as he & his sibling fought until the arrival of the _true_ culprit that reunited the gargantuan brothers, the fight against Asarlai's giant pet Ollpheist up to his defeat, & the battle against the sorcerer himself right to his grisly end before the ultimate sacrifice was made. It even showed all the drama & sorrow of its aftermath, leaving the castle & all of its occupants in heavy mourning.

The crow was the first to speak, but this time there was no sarcasm in his voice.

"If only _you_ had been there to lend them a hand with your magic", he says. "They sure could've used it."

"It would've done them no good if I had", the Witch replied. "I've used up almost every _ounce_ of it to get us free from Asarlai's magic cage he trapped us in before he left. Even if I _was_ at full strength, that _devil_ of a sorcerer – my former pupil from years ago – would've _beaten_ me as easily as he did when he had only a _fraction_ of his before he was reunited with his amulet. The _least_ I could do was to shield Princess Merida & her mother from his mystic prying eyes just long enough for them to get the drop on him…which Merida had done _just_ that."

"She certainly had _guts_ , I gotta give her that."

"And _brains_ to go with it; I _told_ you that you underestimated that young girl. She did what even _I_ couldn't do – completely defeat Asarlai, not to mention reunite Gaira & Sanda as the brothers they were meant to be, bringing peace to Scotland once more, even at the cost of her very existence. If _that_ isn't true bravery, then I don't know _what_ is."

For once, the crow couldn't think of anything immediate to say: when he first saw Merida entering their cottage a year ago, she was a lost soul who was lead to their humble home by the Will O' the Wisps, wishing to change her fate. She discovered that the woman was a Witch after seeing her broom sweeping the floor by itself, & that _he_ was a living animal rather than a stuffed taxidermy to the old woman. Even after seeing Merida break the spell the Witch had cast upon her mother turning her into a bear & back to human again, the crow was still skeptical of the redhead, being it 'beginner's luck' as he believed. But after seeing her doing something his master couldn't – defeating Asarlai, from a combination of brains _and_ brawn – he developed a good amount of respect for her.

Anyone who can bring down a wicked sorcerer & help reunite a pair of giant hominoid creatures _deserves_ to be respected by human & animal alike.

Now she was gone, along with her mother Queen Elinor & their horse Angus.

 _I guess I owe her, & even the Witch, an apology_, thought the crow.

"But what if they're somehow still _alive_ , milady?", he said orally. "With Asarlai's power, who's to say that they actually _are_ dead? Surely there can be a way for us to find & bring them back? You _do_ have the magic for that, right?"

The Witch took a deep breath & exhaled it, sounding depressed.

"Asarlai's magic, like the fiend himself, is unpredictable", she said. "Even when I was teaching him as my pupil all those years ago, he would still surprise me with a magic trick or two. I could _never_ assume what he was going to do next. He was the _best_ student I ever had – until his lust for more power overcame his common sense, thus becoming my worst mistake. I wouldn't _begin_ to know if Princess Merida, her mother _or_ her horse were alive or not, let alone try & locate them if they were."

"So they really _are_ lost to us, like King Fergus had feared?", the crow asked.

"That they are", the Witch says, lowering her head. "Though it cost him his life, Asarlai got _just_ what he wanted after all – to ruin the lives of the DunBroch family, subtracting two of its most important members."

The crow lowered his own head, his feelings echoing that of his master's.

 _Wherever you, Queen Elinor & your faithful mare are right now, Princess Merida, may it be in a much better place than the one you lived in_, the Witch thought. _I don't know if you're alive or dead, but I_ do _know_ this: _this place will_ never _be the same without your presence!_

A thin stream of tears began to fall from her eyes, & she started to weep softly, placing her hands to her face.

Her crow companion said nothing, & placed his head against the Witch's in an attempt to comfort her.

She was right: Scotland will _not_ be the same without Queen Elinor & Princess Merida in its midst.

The Witch continued to cry for them.

 **EPILOGUE #2**

Merida couldn't tell for just how long she'd been out when she slowly but surely opened her eyes & surveyed her surroundings. Clearing the cobwebs from her head, she found herself lying on a grassy field that was warm to the touch when she placed her hand upon it. She quickly recalled on events that led up to that bright light which then went dark, putting her into some kind of sleep instead of vaporizing her like she first thought.

She found herself awake & alive.

 _Wait a minute!_ , Merida thought. _If_ I'm _still alive, then that must_ also _mean…_

Realizing she was still among the living, Merida quickly rose into a sitting position & looked around for any sign of…

" _Mum!_ ", she cried, seeing Elinor lying on her back just ten feet away.

Merida tried to rise to her feet, but was too groggy at the moment to do so. Instead, she crawled over as fast as she could & began shaking her by the shoulders, calling to her.

"Mum! _Mum!_ Wake up! It's me, Merida!", she says, shaking Elinor more frantically. In no time, her mother had opened her eyes slowly  & quickly saw & felt her daughter looking down upon & shaking her. Merida ceased when she saw her mother opening her eyes.

"M-Merida?", Elinor says in a soft voice before trying to collect her bearings as she lifts herself up & make a mental recap of events as her daughter did. She was groggy in rising up, but Merida was there to help get her into an upright position.

"You okay, Mum?", Merida asked.

"Aside from this little bit of a hangover, I'm just peachy, dear", Elinor says, placing a hand to her head.

"Do you recall what happened?"

Elinor was, as always, quick to gather her wits & her sharp memory made it easy to do a recap of events even in her current condition.

"I _do_ , actually!", Elinor said. "You've _just_ defeated that tyrant wizard Asarlai, when he pulled out some kind of sphere that was glowing brighter by the second! We instructed Maudie to take the boys out of the room before it could explode & was allegedly supposed to _kill_ us when it went off, & then…"

" _Instead_ of killingus, it only _sent us_ somewhere!", Merida filled in her sentence. "Mum, we could still be here in _Scotland!_ All we need to do is to find Angus, so that we can…"

The mentioning of her mare's name gave Merida concern, same with her mother.

"Angus!", Elinor & Merida said in unison. Mother & daughter started calling out his name in the immediate area, praying that he wasn't too far from where they were: a patch of grassy plain 30 feet around with a forest of trees surrounding it. They kept calling his name for twenty-four seconds before a neighing caught their ears, & daughter & mother got to their feet to follow the sound.

From behind a thick, tall grove of bushes rose the Clydesdale, making Merida & Elinor's hearts soar with joy in seeing her longtime confidant as alive as they are. It was a shining light in an otherwise dark predicament, & Angus is as pleased to see _them_ as it was vice versa.

"Angus!", Merida says warmly as she muzzles his head with her own in that manner. "Are we _ever_ glad to see you after such a harrowing experience!"

" _I'll_ say it is!", Elinor said, petting the horse's mane. "Now I see just _why_ you two are so inseparable since the day we gave him to you as a young buck: he seems to possess your never-say-die attitude!"

Merida couldn't suppress a giggle, feeling good to enjoy a laugh after all that's happened.

"I certainly _did_ teach him well, Mum!", she said. "And now that we've all _found_ each other, let's see if we can find our way back home again! Dad, Maudie, the boys & everyone else are probably worried _sick_ about us!"

"Believe me, Merida, I'd like _nothing_ better", Elinor said as Merida gets upon Angus, with her mother getting on behind her. "Let's let them know we're all right & bring their worrying to an end. But first, we should get ourselves out of this patch of forest & up to higher ground. It'll be easier to try & pinpoint exactly _where_ we are in Scotland."

"Good thinking, Mum! Angus…!", Merida says, calling to her horse as the Clydesdale raced through the forest to find an open patch of land. They do so ten minutes later & find a hill that seemed more than high enough for them to get a much better view of their surroundings: with Angus' ability to climb, scaling the hill was hardly a problem for him, & he reached the top in close to an hour's time.

The _actual_ problem for them was trying to make out where to start traveling to from this point on, as there was a good reason which Elinor made plainly clear.

"Merida, I know our home like the back of my hand, yet I don't think I _recognize_ this part of Scotland!", she says with a slight trace of fear in her tone. "What about _you?_ "

"Same goes for _me_ , Mum!", Merida answered. "But then again, I don't think I've _ever_ been too far away from the castle to _really_ see our homeland, aside from all the maps you showed me during my teachings."

Elinor nodded, admitting her error from so long ago.

" _Another_ of my many mistakes as a mother", she says. "I should have realized: a princess needs to _see_ her own territory for real instead of just on paper and/or parchments. Don't you worry, Merida: once we _do_ get ourselves back home, we'll travel near & far to _all_ the corners of Scotland so that you can know every inch of…"

"Mum! Look over there!", Merida said, searching for anyplace that might help their predicament & was hardly paying attention to Elinor's words. The Queen looked to where her daughter was pointing at, & while she had to give her sight a bit of adjustment, she was able to see it herself: wisps of smoke rose from behind a faraway hill, which was almost as tall as the one they currently stood on.

"Yes, Merida…I see it, same as you!", Elinor said. "I'm betting there could be a town or a village there! Perhaps _they_ can show us the way back to Castle DunBroch!"

"Then let's not waste any time _getting_ there! _Go_ , Angus!", Merida said to her faithful steed as the Clydesdale went down the slope rapidly but with the utmost caution so as not to lose his two passengers. Their trek was long & at times difficult to manage, but after several hours they were finally able to reach the hill that will undoubtedly show them the town where the wisps of smoke were originating from.

During their journey, Merida wondered as to why there _were_ smoke wisps rising: it was certainly more than warm enough in the weather, so making fires to keep cozy weren't really necessary at this time of year.

 _First things first…and that's to get to this place, & fast!_, Merida thought as Angus kept on going.

"That's it, Angus! Just a little more!", Elinor urged him.

"We're almost at the top, Angus!", Merida adds. "Just a couple more feet, & we can finally see what awaits us below!"

Like the faithful & strong-willed steed he is, Angus _did_ get to the top of the hill which seemed much more like a mountain. They followed the wisps of smoke over to the edge of the mountain & were able to now see what lay below.

The sight made mother & daughter gasp: all along the mountainside & on the level ground area were houses & most other buildings laid to waste, many of which were burned or even _blasted_ down to their foundations, leaving nothing but burning debris & rubble. Even areas of the ground, be it the dirt & grass or even the paved streets, had received the same kind of punishment, leaving holes that sometimes measured bigger than the structures themselves.

Only a very few buildings escaped demolishment, including that of a royal castle which rested upon a miniature island in a fjord, accessible only by either boat or a singular bridge from the main town.

"my goodness", Elinor said in a shocked whisper, seeing an entire town almost completely laid to waste.

"We need to know what _happened_ here, Mum!", Merida said before her mother could. "Angus…"

With careful precision, the Clydesdale made his way down the mountainside, giving mother, daughter & mare a closer & better view of all the structures that got laid to waste, a few of which still had fires burning. They reached the bottom of the mountain to find more of the same: untold destruction everywhere, with a small fire going on at various spots. Angus stumbled a few times, but was able to regain his footing & took his passengers through the town that had obviously been through a war of some sort.

On top of that, Elinor, Merida or even Angus had never found a single soul anywhere amid all the destruction since they'd started their trek downwards.

It looked like a regular ghost town.

"I can't believe what I'm _seeing_ , Mum!", Merida said.

"Neither can _I_ , Merida!", Elinor said, unable to take her eyes off the destruction any more than her daughter can. "We came here to hopefully get ourselves some help in heading back home, & it turns out that _this_ town is the one that actually _needs_ it! What exactly in the name of Heaven _happened_ to this poor village?!"

"A disaster", said a male voice with a foreign accent, causing the trio to turn & see a large grove of people – men, women & children – coming in from behind them, each wearing clothing that were mostly dark & gloomy that hardly matched the setting sun that brightened a beautiful day. The accented man went on. "One we were barely able to avert, thanks to our queen & her friends who helped vanquish it. We all just got back from attending their funeral."

The man only partly filled in the blanks of the disaster that occurred where they were standing, but Elinor & her daughter had other concerns.

"We're…we're very sorry for your loss, good sir, & my Mum & I offer our deepest condolences to all of you", Merida says as Elinor nodded & they get off Angus' saddle. "But we desperately need someone's help in finding our way back home: does anybody know where we currently are in Scotland?"

The people all look at each other in confusion, mumbling under their breaths. It was then that a young man in a dark suit with brown hair, eyes & a small stubble under his chin approached the Queen & Princess of the DunBroch family with his lady companion, who was in a dark lavender dress & had a pair of green eyes & short-cut brunette hair. Resting upon her left shoulder is a small green-skinned chameleon, & the white horse standing at 66 inches tall behind both is an Andalusian, with a golden mane & tail. A brown saddle rests upon its back, & its chestplate in front displays a golden sun, along with a name etched onto it: Maximus.

It was the young man with the stubble under his chin who spoke to Merida.

"Scotland? Young lady, you & your two companions are _way_ off-course: you're both standing in the country of _Norway_ , not Scotland. You're about as lost as you can get."

Elinor & Merida's eyes widened from the revelation: they couldn't believe that Asarlai's magic has taken them far away from home in a literal flash of light.

But, shocking revelation aside, mother & daughter keep their composure & press on.

"Where exactly in Norway _are_ my daughter & I now at, good sir?", asked Elinor.

This time it was the brunette-haired lady that answered.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Arendelle, ma'am…or what's _left_ of it."

Elinor & Merida's eyes went wider, & they turned back to face the destruction of what is believed to be a once-beautiful place.

Both were now left with even _more_ questions than when they arrived, & they needed answers to them all.

Neither of them knew where to even get started.

 **To be continued in:**

 **TANGLED / MOTHRA: BEASTS & BEAUTIES**

 **MEMORIALS:**

Gary Reed, Comic Book Writer & Publisher of Caliber Comics, 60 (1956-2016)

Gordon Davidson, Notable Director of Theater & Film, 83 (1933-2016)

Neville Marriner, Renowned Conductor who Founded the Academy of St. Martin in the Fields, 92 (1924-2016)

Jacob Hall, 6-Year-Old Victim of South Carolina Shooting on September 28th, 2016

Rod Temperton, Songwriter who Wrote Classic Pop Song 'Thriller' for Michael Jackson, 66 (1949-2016)

Josh Samman, Athlete who Starred on 'The Ultimate Fighter' Reality TV Series, 28 (1988-2016)

Joan Marie Johnson Faust, Founding Member of Dixie Cups Girl Group, 72 (1944-2016)

Phillip Klemenov, Professional 'Call of Duty' Video Gamer, 23 (1993-2016)

Michal Kovac, First President of Slovakia, 86 (1930-2016)

Bing Thom, Hong Kong-Born Canadian Architect, 75 (1940-2016)

Kenneth Angell, Retired Catholic Bishop, 86 (1930-2016)

Brock Yates, Journalist & Author who Wrote Screenplay for 'Cannonball Run', 82 (1933-2016)

Blake Snyder, St. Louis County Police Officer Killed in the Line of Duty, 33 (1983-2016)

Aaron Pryor, Former World Junior Welterweight Champion, 60 (1955-2016)

Don Ciccone, Member of the Four Seasons & Other 1960s Groups, 70 (1946-2016)

Patricia Barry, Veteran Soap Opera Actress, 93 (1922-2016)

Dylan Rieder, Professional Skateboarder & Model, 28 (1988-2016)

Thomas Mikal Ford, Co-Star of 1990s Sitcom 'Martin' & 'New York Undercover', 52 (1964-2016)

Bhumibol Adulyadej, King of Thailand & World's Longest-Reigning Monarch, 88 (1927-2016)

Dario Fo, Italian Playwright won 1997 Nobel Prize in Literature, 90 (1926-2016)

Bob Barbee, Former Superintendent of Yellowstone National Park, 80 (1935-2016)

Jacob Neusner, Academic who Transformed Study of American Judaism, 84 (1932-2016)

Andrzej Wajda, Oscar-Winning Polish Film Director, 90 (1926-2016)

Donn Fendler, Boy Scout who Survived the Mountain in Maine in 1939, 90 (1926-2016)

Jack Greenberg, Civil Rights Lawyer who Once Defended Martin Luther King Jr., 91 (1924-2016)

Lorenzo Freeman, Former Defensive Lineman for the Pittsburgh Steelers, 52 (1964-2016)

Gary Dubin, Actor Best Known for 'The Partridge Family' Show & 1978's 'Jaws 2', 57 (1959-2016)

Trinity Gay, 15-Year-Old Daughter of U.S. Olympic Sprinter Tyson Gay

Quentin Groves, Former NFL Linebacker, 32 (1984-2016)

Fred Slaughter, UCLA Basketball Star, 74 (1942-2016)

Dennis Byrd, Iconic Defensive End for the New York Jets, 50 (1966-2016)

Dan Akee, World War II Veteran & Navajo Code Talker, 96 (1920-2016)

Kazunari Tanaka, Noted Japanese Voice Actor, 49 (1967-2016)

Joseph Suozzi, World War II Veteran & Former Mayor of Long Island's Glen Cove, 95 (1921-2016)

Fulton Walker, Former Miami Dolphins Super Bowl Star, 58 (1958-2016)

Peter Allen, Radio Hosts for Met Opera Broadcasts, 96 (1920-2016)

Edward Gorman, Award-Winning Writer of Mystery, Crime, Western & Horror Fiction, 74 (1941-2016)

John Cosgrove, Magazine Executive & National Press Club Fixture, 98 (1918-2016)

Lowell Thomas Jr., Son of Legendary Broadcaster, 92 (1923-2016)

Clyde Holloway, Former Congressman from Louisiana, 72 (1943-2016)

Pierre Etaix, French Clown, Comedian & Filmmaker, 87 (1928-2016)

Thom Jones, Bestselling Author of 'The Pugilist At Rest', 71 (1945-2016)

Eddie Applegate, Actor Best Known as Richard in 'The Patty Duke Show' Sitcom, 81 (1935-2016)

Phil Chess, Co-Founder of Legendary Chess Records Label, 95 (1921-2016)

Anthony Addabbo, Actor Known for Roles on 'The Bold & the Beautiful' & 'Guiding Light', 56 (1960-2016)

Richard Nicoll, Award-Winning British-Born Fashion Designer, 39 (1977-2016)

Gail Cogdill, Former Wide Receiver for the Detroit Lions, 79 (1937-2016)

Bruce Marshall, Winningest UConn Hockey Coach, 54 (1962-2016)

Kigeli V Ndahindurwa, Last King of Rwanda, 80 (1936-2016)

Nicole Haran, Co-Creator of A Theater & A Web Series, 47 (1969-2016)

William Bowen, 17th President of Princeton, 83 (1933-2016)

Drew Sharp, Longtime Detroit Sports Columnist, 56 (1960-2016)

Robert 'Big Sonny' Edwards, Original Member of Pioneering Soul Group the Intruders, 74 (1942-2016)

Simone Schaller, Believed to be Oldest-Living Olympian, 104 (1912-2016)

Kevin Meaney, Stand-Up Comedian & Actor, 60 (1956-2016)

Cecilia Hart, Stage & Screen Actress & Wife of Actor James Earl Jones, 68 (1948-2016)

Sheikh Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani, Former Emir of Qatar, 84 (1932-2016)

Steve Dillon, British Comic Book Artist for DC & Marvel Comics, 54 (1962-2016)

Junko Tabei, First Woman to Climb & Conquer Mount Everest, 77 (1939-2016)

Bobby Vee, Pop Singer/Teen Idol of the 1960s, 73 (1943-2016)

Tom Hayden, Activist-Turned-Lawmaker, 76 (1939-2016)

Pete Burns, Lead Singer of 1980s New Wave Band Dead Or Alive, 57 (1959-2016)

Carlos Alberto Torres, Captain of Brazilian Soccer Team That Won 1970 FIFA World Cup Trophy, 72 (1944-2016)

Howard Davies, Acclaimed British Director of Theatre, 71 (1945-2016)

Bob Hoover, Legendary Aviator & World War II Veteran, 94 (1922-2016)

Michael Massee, Actor Known for 'The Gentleman' in 'The Amazing Spider-Man' Films, 61 (1955-2016)

Norman Brokaw, Influential Hollywood Talent Agent, 89 (1927-2016)

Lucia Perillo, Award-Winning Author & Pulitzer Prize-Winning Finalist, 58 (1958-2016)

Kevin Curran, Writer & Producer who Spent 15 Years on 'The Simpsons', 59 (1957-2016)

Prince Mikasa, Sibling of Former Japanese Emperor Hirohito, 100 (1915-2016)

Dolphus Morrison, Longtime Horseman & Breeder of Great Filly Rachel Alexandra, 82 (1934-2016)

John Zacherle, TV/Radio Personality Known Professionally As 'The Cool Ghoul', 98 (1918-2016)

John Hicks, Former New York Giants Offensive Linebacker & Ohio State University Star, 65 (1951-2016)

Audley Coulthurst, Former Tuskegee Airman Pilot During World War II, 92 (1924-2016)

E. Lee Hennessee, Hedge-Fund Pioneer & Leader, 64 (1951/1952-2016)

Vaino Spencer, First Female Black Judge in California & Longtime Jurist, 96 (1920-2016)

Natalie Babbitt, Bestselling Author of Beloved Children's Book 'Tuck Everlasting', 84 (1932-2016)

Claude Putman, Hall of Fame Country Songwriter, 85 (1930-2016)

Don Marshall, Actor Best Known for 'Star Trek' & 'Land of the Giants' TV Series, 80 (1936-2016)

Tammy Grimes, Tony Award-Winning Actress for 1960 Play 'The Unsinkable Molly Brown', 82 (1934-2016)

Janet Patterson, Oscar-Nominated Costume Designer (age not provided)

James Galanos, Fashion Designer for Nancy Reagan & Many Celebrities, 92 (1924-2016)

John Orsino, Former Major League Baseball Catcher, 78 (1938-2016)

Bob Cranshaw, Prolific Jazz Bassist, 83 (1932-2016)

Kay Starr, Popular Pop/Jazz Singer from the 1950s, 94 (1922-2016)

Jean-Jacques Perrey, French Composer & Pioneer of Electronic Pop Music, 87 (1929-2016)

Marek Svatos, Former NHL Forward for the Colorado Avalanche, 34 (1982-2016)

Janet Reno, Former U.S. Attorney General who Served Under President Bill Clinton, 78 (1938-2016)

Bob Henry, Founder of Central Texas' Schlitterbahn Parks, 89 (1927-2016)

Stanford Lipsey, Longtime Pulitzer Prize-Winning News Publisher, 89 (1927-2017)

Zoltan Kocsis, Hungarian Pianist & Giant of Music, 64 (1952-2016)

Ralph J. Cicerone, Atmospheric Scientist who Worked To Protect Ozone Layer, 73 (1943-2016)

Joe Marquette, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Photographer, 79 (1937-2016)

Willard Smith Sr., Air Force Veteran & Father of Actor Will Smith (age not provided)

Umberto Veronesi, Italian Oncologist & Politician, 90 (1925-2016)

Oran Sandel, Actor, Teacher & Former Director of Living Stage Theater Company, 64 (1951-2016)

Fathi Abu-Taleb, Former Jordanian Army Chief, 83 (1933-2016)

E.B. Prettyman Jr., Washington Lawyer/Adviser in 1954 Landmark Case, 91 (1925-2016)

George 'Bucky' Sallee, Longtime Horse Track Bugler, 87 (1929-2016)

Leonard Cohen, Legendary Singer-Songwriter, 82 (1934-2016)

Robert Vaughn, Actor Best Known as Spy Napoleon Solo in 'The Man From U.N.C.L.E.', 83 (1932-2016)

Clarence M. Ditlow III, Auto-Safety Advocate, 72 (1944-2016)

Yaffa Eliach, Jewish Survivor & Historian of the Holocaust, 81 (1937-2016)

Dawn Coe-Jones, Canadian Hall of Fame Golfer, 56 (1960-2016)

Bill Stanfill, Former Defensive End for the Miami Dolphins, 69 (1947-2016)

Al Caiola, Versatile Session Guitarist who Did Theme to 'Bonanza' TV Show, 96 (1920-2016)

Julie Gregg, Actress who Played Sonny Corleone's Wife in 1st Two 'Godfather' Movies, 79 (1937-2016)

Leon Russell, Legendary Rock & Roll Musician & Songwriter, 74 (1942-2016)

Gwen Ifill, Veteran Journalist who Co-Hosted 'PBS NewsHour' Program, 61 (1955-2016)

Holly Dunn, Former Country Singer who Had 2 #1 Hits in Late 1980s & Early 1990s, 59 (1957-2016)

Gardnar Mulloy, Legendary Tennis Hall of Famer, 102 (1913-2016)

Mose Allison, Legendary Blues & Jazz Pianist, 89 (1927-2016)

Lupita Tovar, Mexican-Born Actress Best Known for 1931 Spanish-Language Version of 'Dracula', 106 (1910-2016)

Enzo Maiorca, Italian Diving Legend, 85 (1931-2016)

Cliff Barrows, Longtime Music & Program Director, 93 (1923-2016)

Thomas J. Kopp, World War II Veteran, 95 (1920-2016)

Melvin Laird, Defense Secretary who Oversaw 1973 U.S. Troop Withdrawal from Vietnam, 94 (1922-2016)

Denton Cooley, Surgeon who Performed World's First Artificial Heart Implant, 96 (1920-2016)

Mentor Williams, Award-Winning Songwriter who Penned Dobie Gray's 1973 Hit 'Drift Away', 70 (1946-2016)

Lisa Lynn Masters, Actress Had Role on 'Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt' Sitcom, 52 (1964-2016)

William Trevor, Award-Winning Irish Novelist, 88 (1928-2016)

Ralph Branca, Dodgers Pitcher Served Up Homer as 'The Shot Heard Round the World', 90 (1926-2016)

Willie N. Rogers, Oldest Survivor of the Original Tuskegee Airmen, 101 (1915-2016)

Jules Eskin, Principal Cellist with Boston Symphony Orchestra, 85 (1931-2016)

Sharon Jones, Soul & Funk Singer who Sang Lead with the Dap-Kings Band, 60 (1956-2016)

Joe Resnick, Longtime Sports Journalist, 62 (1954-2016)

Ruth Gruber, Journalist who Helped Over 1,000 Jews During World War II, 105 (1911-2016)

Constantine Stephanopoulos, Former President of Greece, 90 (1926-2016)

Diana Balmori, Visionary Landscape Designer, 84 (1932-2016)

Brandon Maxfield, Shooting Victim who Took Down California Gunmaker, 29 (1987-2016)

Jerry Schatz, Former Child Actor who Appeared in Several 'Our Gang' Comedies, 91 (1925-2016)

Nancy McGuire, Longtime Publisher of Alaska's Oldest Newspaper 'Nome Nugget', 72 (1943-2016)

Edgar 'Dooky' Chase Jr., New Orleans Restaurateur, Musician & Civic Leader, 88 (1928-2016)

David 'Boo' Ferris, Former Pitcher for the Boston Red Sox, 94 (1921-2016)

Alex Stewart, Former Heavyweight Boxer, 52 (1964-2016)

Florence Henderson, Actress Best Known as Carol Brady on ABC Sitcom 'The Brady Bunch', 82 (1934-2016)

Peggy Kirk Bell, Golfing Icon, 95 (1921-2016)

Paul Sylbert, Oscar-Winning Production Designer, 88 (1928-2016)

Ron Glass, Actor Best Known as Ron Harris in Cop Comedy 'Barney Miller', 71 (1945-2016)

Collin Rose, Wayne State University Campus Police Officer, 29 (1987-2016)

Colonel Abrams, House Music Pioneer of the 1980s, 67 (1949-2016)

Tony Martell, Music Executive who Founded T.J. Martell Foundation for Leukemia Research, 90 (1926-2016)

Peter Hintze, Prominent German Conservative, 66 (1950-2016)

Harry Weller, Prolific East Coast Venture Capitalist, 46 (1969-2016)

Theresa Manuel, Pioneering Black Olympian, 90 (1926-2016)

Erich Bloch, Electrical Engineer & IBM Pioneer, 91 (1925-2016)

Peter Sumner, Actor Best Known for Small but Memorable Role in 1977's 'Star Wars', 74 (1942-2016)

Fritz Weaver, Tony Award-Winning Character Actor, 90 (1926-2016)

Peng Chang-kuei, Inventor of World-Famous Chinese Dish General Tso's Chicken, 98 (1918-2016)

Andrew Sachs, Actor Best Known as Manuel in 'Faulty Towers' Sitcom, 86 (1930-2016)

Joe McKnight, Former NFL Running Back for New York Jets, 28 (1988-2016)

Keo Woolford, Actor who Starred in CBS Reboot of 'Hawaii Five-O' TV Series, 49 (1967-2016)

Grant Tinker, Television Producer who Made NBC Network A Powerhouse, 90 (1926-2016)

Don Calfa, Character Actor in 'Return of the Living Dead' & 'Weekend At Bernies', 76 (1939-2016)

Stan Huntsman, Olympic Track & Field Coach who Lead Team To Gold In 1988, 84 (1932-2016)

James Mahoney, Army Veteran & Firefighter, 83 (1932-2016)

Michael James 'Jim' Delligatti, McDonald's Franchisee who Created the Big Mac, 98 (1918-2016)

Patricia Kutteles, Military Mom who Helped Repeal 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' Policy, 67 (1949-2016)

William Christenberry, Photographer of Rural South, 80 (1936-2016)

Joe Esposito, Longtime Aide & Friend to Elvis Presley, 78 (1938-2016)

C. Wyatt Dickerson Jr., Businessman & Mainstay of D.C. Social Whirl, 92 (1924-2016)

Sammy Lee, Gold Medal-Winning Olympic Diving Champion, 96 (1920-2016)

Alice Drummond, Character Actress Known for Role in 1984's 'Ghostbusters', 88 (1928-2016)

Billy Chapin, Popular Child Actor in the 1950s, 72 (1943-2016)

Van Williams, Actor Best Known as the Green Hornet in Same-Named 1960s TV Series, 82 (1934-2016)

Peter Vaughan, Actor Best Known as Maester Aemon in HBO's 'Game of Thrones', 93 (1923-2016)

Luis Carlos Montalvan, Author & Iraq War Veteran, 43 (1973-2016)

Jayaram Jayalalithaa, Indian Politician & Former Film Actress, 68 (1948-2016)

Jack Rudin, New York City Real Estate Developer, 92 (1924-2016)

Mark Gray, Country Singer-Songwriter who Co-Wrote No. 1 Hit Songs for Alabama, 64 (1952-2016)

Margaret Whitton, Actress Known for 1989 Comedy 'Major League', 67 (1949-2016)

Rashaan Salaam, Former Heisman Trophy-Winning Running Back, 42 (1974-2016)

Dave Edwards, NFL Linebacker who Played in Three Super Bowls with the Dallas Cowboys, 76 (1939-2016)

Greg Lake, Singer/Guitarist & Co-Founder of King Crimson & Emerson, Lake & Palmer, 69 (1947-2016)

John Glenn, NASA Astronaut who was First American to Orbit Earth, 95 (1921-2016)

Johannah Deakin, Mother of One Direction's Louis Tomlinson, 42 (1974-2016)

Joseph Mascolo, Actor Best Known as Villain Stefano DiMera in 'Days of Our Lives', 87 (1929-2016)

John Newhouse, Widely Admired Journalist & Author, 87 (1929-2016)

Ken Hechler, Former West Virginia Congressman & Author, 102 (1914-2016)

Joe Ligon, Founder/Frontman of Grammy-Winning Gospel Group Mighty Clouds of Joy, 80 (1936-2016)

Miles Lord, Groundbreaking Federal Judge, 97 (1919-2016)

Esma Redzepova, Macedonian Singer Hailed as the 'Gypsy Music Queen', 73 (1943-2016)

George B. Motchkavitz, Firefighter & World War II Veteran, 89 (1927-2016)

E.R. Braithwaite, Author Penned Autobiographical Novel 'To Sir, With Love', 104 (2912-2016)

Konrad Reuland, Former NFL Player for the Jets, Ravens & Colts, 29 (1987-2016)

Thomas Schelling, Nobel Prize-Winning Economist, 95 (1921-2016)

Herb Weatherwax, Survivor of Pearl Harbor Attack on December 7, 1941, 99 (1917-2016)

Bernard Fox, Actor Best Remembered on 'Bewitched' & 'Hogan's Heroes' Sitcoms, 89 (1927-2016)

Alan Thicke, Actor Best Known as Jason Seaver in 1980s Sitcom 'Growing Pains', 69 (1947-2016)

Cardinal Paulo Evaristo Arns, Symbol of Progressive Catholicism in Brazil, 95 (1921-2016)

Garrett Gomez, 13-Time Breeders' Cup-Winning Jockey, 44 (1972-2016)

Henry Heimlich, Inventor of Famous Anti-Choking Heimlich Maneuver, 96 (1920-2016)

Craig Sager, Longtime NBA Sideline Reporter Famous for his Colorful Suits, 65 (1951-2016)

Howard Bingham, Personal Photographer for Muhammad Ali, 77 (1939-2016)

Edwin Goldwasser, Prominent Physicist, 97 (1919-2016)

Zsa Zsa Gabor, Iconic Actress & Socialite, 99 (1917-2016)

Benjamin Gilman, Former U.S. Representative from New York, 94 (1922-2016)

Bob Coburn, Longtime Host of Nationally Syndicated Radio Show 'Rockline', 68 (1948-2016)

China Machado, Former Supermodel who Broke Barriers in the Fashion Industry, 87 (1928-2016)

Lawrence Colburn, Vietnam War Hero, 67 (1949-2016)

Lotte Rysanek-Doerler, Vienna Opera Soprano, 93 (1923-2016)

William Hudnut, Former Indianapolis Mayor, 84 (1932-2016)

Lou Harris, Influential Pollster & Political Consultant, 95 (1921-2016)

Betty Flood, Longtime Capitol Correspondent, 83 (1933-2016)

Andrew Dorff, Songwriter who Wrote #1 Hits for Blake Shelton & Kenny Chesney, 40 (1976-2016)

Dick Latessa, Tony Award-Winning Actor for 'Hairspray' Musical, 87 (1929-2016)

Gordie Tapp, Canadian Actor/Comedian Best Known as Cousin Clem on TV's 'Hee Haw', 94 (1922-2016)

Gordon Hunt, Director of Iconic TV Cartoons Including 'The Jetsons' & 'Scooby-Doo', 87 (1929-2016)

Kevin O'Morrison, Actor who Appeared in 'Sleepless In Seattle' & 'The Set-Up', 100 (1916-2016)

Fran Jeffries, Singer/Actress who Danced the Samba in 1963's 'The Pink Panther', 79 (1937-2016)

Valerie Fairman, Former Reality TV Personality Starred in MTV Series '16 & Pregnant', 23 (1993-2016)

Marion Pritchard, Dutch Woman who Helped Save Many Jews During World War II, 96 (1920-2016)

Felix Browder, Mathematician Prodigy, 89 (1927-2016)

Lionel Blue, First Openly Gay British Rabbi, 86 (1930-2016)

Michele Morgan, First Actress to Win Cannes' Best Actress Award, 96 (1920-2016)

Constantin Stroe, Leading Figure of Romania' Auto Manufacturing Industry, 74 (1942-2016)

Franca Sozzani, Editor of Italian Magazine Vogue Italia, 66 (1950-2016)

Phil Gagliano, Former Player for Major League Baseball, 74 (1941-2016)

Piers Sellers, Climate Scientist & Former Astronaut, 61 (1955-2016)

Frank Murray, Former Manager of the Pogues & Thin Lizzy, 66 (1950-2016)

Rick Parfitt, Guitarist for Status Quo Band, 68 (1948-2016)

Vera Rubin, Pioneering Astronomer Helped Find Evidence of Dark Matter, 88 (1928-2016)

Joey Boots, Popular Member of 'The Howard Stern Show', 49 (1967-2016)

Gil Parrondo, Spanish Art Director, 95 (1921-2016)

Ricky Harris, Actor & Comedian Known for Role On TV's 'Everybody Hates Chris', 54 (1962-2016)

Richard Adams, English Novelist Wrote Classic 'Watership Down', 96 (1920-2016)

George S. Irving, Tony Award-Winning Actor, 94 (1922-2016)

James Gray, Former World War II Prisoner, 91 (1925-2016)

George Michael, Pop Idol of the 1980s & 1990s, 53 (1963-2016)

Carrie Fisher, Actress Best Known as Princess Leia Organa in Original 'Star Wars' Trilogy, 60 (1956-2016)

Debbie Reynolds, Award-Winning Singer, Actress & Mother of Carrie Fisher, 84 (1932-2016)

Robert Hulseman, Inventor of Red Solo Cup, 84 (1932-2016)

LaVell Edwards, BYU Football Coaching Legend, 86 (1930-2016)

Barbara Tarbuck, Actress who Appeared in TV Soaps 'Santa Barbara' & 'General Hospital', 74 (1942-2016)

Keion Carpenter, Former NFL Defensive Back for Buffalo Bills & Atlanta Falcons, 39 (1977-2016)

Allan Williams, First Manager of the Beatles, 86 (1930-2016)

William Christopher, Actor Best Known as Father Mulcahy in 'M*A*S*H' TV Series, 84 (1932-2016)

Tyrus Wong, Pioneer Artist for Disney's 'Bambi', 106 (1910-2016)

F. Ross Johnson, Former CEO of RJR Nabisco, 85 (1931-2016)

Ferdy Kuebler, Switzerland Cycling Legend, 97 (1919-2016)

Jeffrey Hayden, Veteran Director of Stage & Television & Husband to Eva Marie Saint, 90 (1926-2016)

Ivan James McRae Jr., Tuskegee Airman of World War II, 93 (1923-2016)

Salvatore Badolato, World War II Veteran who Served During D-Day, 92 (1924-2016)

George Kosana, Actor Best Known as Sheriff in Classic Horror Film 'Night of the Living Dead', 81 (1935-2016)

David Meltzer, Influential Poet & Jazz Musician, 79 (1937-2016)

Larry Steinbachek, Keyboardist & Co-Founder of British Synthpop Group Bronski Beat, 56 (1960-2016)


End file.
